


Hikaru no Monogatari

by Forlorn_Storyteller



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forlorn_Storyteller/pseuds/Forlorn_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru's life took unexpected turn after a tragedy and he ended up living with his grandfather and meet Sai early. His life was mostly normal, aside from he was a borderline shut in, and spending most of his time teaching said grandfather and his friends to play go. With his ghost go tutor worrying about his social life. Hikaru didn't know if he should regret or grateful to meet his fated rival, who make it his life goal to drag him to pro world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Prologue: Heihachi's prodigious grandson

Hikari used to be a bright and cheerful boy, but then tragedy struck and Heihachi knew he lost that lively boy his grandson used to be. Nothing had ever been the same since Mitsuko passed away in accident and his son engrossed himself in work and leave Hikaru with him. Hikaru turned to be a subdued child, and only small glimpse of his sunny disposition left.

Children could be cruel, that line couldn't be truer as his classmates started to bully Hikaru who had fallen to further depression. In the end Heihachi decided to homeschool Hikaru at the age of six. The old man didn't know it was a right decision or the worse he had done to protect his only grandchild. Hikaru became even more subdued and he seemed to lost interest in everything. In his desperation Heihachi in his genius old brain thought, starting to teach Hikaru how to play go was a brilliant idea.

The old Hikaru wouldn't want to play geezer's game, but present HIkaru wouldn't break his grandfather's heart, the only family who cared for him. So Hikaru learned basic of go, and engrossed himself in books because those are things Heihachi enjoyed and Hikaru wanted to enjoy it with him.

It was as simple as that.

Heihachi didn't know he should happy or not his only grandson that used to be so energetic used that extra energy on reading and go now instead of sport or playing. Hikaru wandered to the shack behind their house, intending to find more old molten books that was older than Heihachi himself. He thought his heart was going to jump out of his mouth when he saw Hikaru fainted beside the old goban his father claimed as goban of Honinbou Shuusaku.

Heihachi once again was clueless how to react when Hikaru told him, the goban was haunted and now the ghost was following him around. Heihachi couldn't see Fujiwara Sai, but to him a thousand years old ghost was more believable and likeable than the prospect of his only grandson had gone nuts for being cooped up at home for too long.

And go didn't lie, Heihachi would forever thanked God he had a chance to be tutored by the mentor of Emperor Keigo and Honinbou Shuusaku.

The ghost box he bought apparently was a real deal, and not simply a fancy looking radio as it really worked to transmit Hikaru's ghost friend's voice.

Hikaru was very thrilled to have another friend at home, one who loved go more than the life itself literally and could indulge him on lots of story from old forgotten literature of Heian era. Heihachi couldn't complain when Hikaru started calling Fujiwara-sensei as ani-ue and his speech became overly polite for someone his age and he refer to himself with watashi instead of boku or ore like any other Japanese boy his age.

Hikaru was eight when he gained an older brother that was one thousand years his senior, and a go mentor.

Unfortunately for Heihachi and even more for Hikaru, his beloved grandson had no intention to go pro for reason that… uh… Heihachi thought was a little biased, and while he understood where Hikaru was coming…

On second thought, let Fujiwara-sensei dealt with Hikaru's preteen teenage angst.

Unfortunately the ghost didn't succeed and Hikaru won't bulge from his decision.

"I am perfectly fine with playing go with ani-ue and grandfather forever." Hikaru declared, his eyes narrowed in disgust. "I will never ever enter the same world as those men… They are the worse…"

According to Fujiwara Sai-sensei on one of Hikaru's rare outings from Shindou residence, his grandson saw the wrong peoples in the wrong place, time and condition. He didn't elaborate further, but Heihachi was sure those long deep sigh was not the ghost box going error on him but Fujiwara-sensei's long deep suffering sigh.

"He is growing up… Heihachi-dono, ten years old, acting like an adult while inside he wasn't…. he need to play other people, not just you and I! At this rate his go will hit a slump."

And Hikaru did.

Heihachi's attempt to socialize his grandson didn't really worked, as apparently his grandson at this point was few centuries more ancient than any other boy his age. He was bright and composed, definitely not an ideal playmate for his friend's grandchildren. The play date ended in disaster, and Hikaru was awoken to the fact he was ancient boy.

He didn't care, and Fujiwara-sensei berated him that he should care at least a little.

"Ani-ue… I can live with the way I am."

Heihachi never thought his grandson's go solution would be buying him a nice shiny laptop that gave him a chance to play Net-go online. But it worked wonder on Hikaru's go as he learned to play with other people and stayed anonymous in the same time. Unfortunately for Heihachi and their ghost instructor, HIkaru refused to type even a word whenever any net go player tried to chat with him.

It didn't take long for people to think that Kou was some sort of program instead of person, the fact that Sai whose playing style had similar distinct mix of ancient and modern was equally silent didn't help. It was no secret in Net-go that Kou who appeared a few months after Sai was his disciple, as Sai never failed to be in watch list (using different browser) whenever Kou was playing and always refused a challenge when he was watching.

In the end online players agreed that Kou was a human player with zero interest to talk.

Fujiwara-sensei decided this was the best they could get from his introvert grandson, a baby step but it was better than nothing. However as much as he loved his surrogate brother, Fujiwara-sensei voiced his frustration through the ghost box as Hikaru had no drive as a player at all. He played for leisure and to make them happy, no more no less. The problem was Hikaru had potential and Fujiwara-sense felt that if he kept going like this, that potential wouldn't bloom to its fullest and wasted.

Heihachi agreed, but he dreaded to plan another play date because the first ended in disaster.

Fujiwara-sensei was determined that to reach the Hand of God with Hikaru - Heihachi didn't know since when Fujiwara-sensei's ambition had 'with Hikaru' attached in it- Hikaru needed a rival. So Fujiwara-sensei convinced Hikaru to go outside for some refreshing walk, go to library and visiting go convention. Heihachi wished him a good luck, because lately Hikaru was playing him with five stones handicap and shidougo already. He was a pretty good player, above average with years of experience under his belt and Hikaru already played him as a mentor.

Heihachi was pretty pessimist there was anyone out there who was close enough in age to relate with Hikaru and with equal potential to make Hikaru even care for the said person.

He shouldn't have bet against Fujiwara-sensei, because at the third attempt that summer somehow Fujiwara-sensei managed to get Hikaru to enter a go salon (which was already a miracle on itself) and found a child his age to play with.

Of course reality was not as sweet as the novelty of finding your fated rival that written in fiction. Although judging from Fujiwara-sensei's long deep sigh, it could be summed up as a disaster instead of fated meeting.

The first time he and his supposed rival played, Hikaru went home with slightly disturbed look on his face but Heihachi could see doubt and a flicker of interest in competition in his eyes. "He is really good… formidable player, but well…" Heihachi decided it was the best to not push his grandson to reveal his opinion in this rival of his.

Touya Akira, where did he hear that name before.

Heihachi almost had a heart attack when on the next day he found out from latest release of go monthly that the boy who declared himself Hikaru's rival was the heir of Touya Meijin.

Chapter 1: Hikaru and Akira

Fujiwara no Sai would wholeheartedly admitted he loved his surrogate brother very much, and wished to share his dream with Hikaru. Perhaps it had something to do with being the fifth son of Fujiwara branch house who had four brothers who were busy making their career in politics and military instead of paying attention to him who made his career in go. His brothers and family were proud of him, that in spite of not walking in the way of sword, he was useful for their family prestige. They didn't share any interest with him, and in the end blood and business were all they had with him and never bond and familial love.

HIkaru was his only brother in everything but blood, Torajirou was a friend but he had never seen Toajirou in familial light. Hikaru was an adorable brother, and since he met the boy four years ago Hikaru ironically had been following him around like a puppy. Hikaru also grew his hair, a little pass his shoulder, he tied it in low ponytail and leaving the bleached part of his hair to frame his youthful face. Hikaru also prefer wearing kimono at home and acted as sophisticated as any courtier back in Heian era like Sai.

Sai was glad he managed to convince Hikaru to wear modern clothes when going outside, he got Heihachi to buy fashion magazine for Hikaru as reference. Hikaru was not the most fashionable boy though, he likes jacket and coat in muted color for winter, plain shirt or dress shirt with loose jeans or dark colored pants. Sai was pretty satisfied that Hikaru was out of nerd category in fashion. Hikaru was not amused with how Sai used knowledge he gained from using internet to catch up with modern times.

He didn't mind Hikaru wanted to be like him, but he was worried by Hikaru's lack of social life.

Sai wanted only the best for his otouto. So when he spotted a boy around Hikaru's age entering a go salon, he had jumped at the chance to bet on the unknown boy. He urged Hikaru to follow the boy, but off course his sweet and stubborn brother responded smartly.

"Ani-ue… what possess you to think following a stranger and challenge him to a game is a good idea?" That was a pretty ironic question, he admitted. "I have no interest playing face to face with anyone."

"Dear brother… it's my wish for you to learn playing face to face with someone other than Heihachi-dono and I." Sai admitted honestly, "And there's nothing wrong with trying."

Hikaru sighed exasperatedly, his raven locks glinted under the sun as he inclined his head towards the ghost. "I am not interested… and my experience in interacting with children my age… I believe my performance was far from stellar." That was not a good reminder.

He tried again. "Hikaru… please, just one game! One harmless game! Shidougo or anything will do!" Hikaru sighed again, that was not a good sign especially because Hikaru was about to turn at opposite direction from the go salon. "If you do! I will recite 'Collection of Ten Thousand Leave' for you this weekend!"

Hikaru stopped mid-stride, his eyes were gleaming in happiness. "Really?"

Sai cringed; even though he was a ghost to recite the whole content of Collection of Ten Thousand Leave was going to make him feeling the phantom exhaustion. "Yes… any poem you wanted from that collection."

He almost regretted making Hikaru a historical literature buff, but it worked marvelously to bribe his brother. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"You, dear otouto…" Sai chirped as Hikaru entered the go salon.

Heihachi said Hikaru used to be so eager for everything, but these days it was hard to make him eager for anything that was out of his comfort zone. Well, go was his comfort zone but hilariously go salon was not. Sai could see it already with the way his surrogate brother behaved.

"Welcome." The counter girl greeted.

"Good afternoon." Hikaru greeted back, giving a respectful bow much to her shock.

He didn't know since when but if he was nervous Hikaru would start acting overly polite. Thankfully the woman recovered and instructed Hikaru to fill a form. Sai couldn't stop a smile from forming when the woman once again was stunned by his brother, this time because his brother somehow managed to use a pen to write his name as beautiful as well-crafted calligraphy.

It looked really glaring in the guestbook of that go salon.

"Level? I am not sure." Hikaru admitted.

His brother won't be caught dead revealing his online player level, and Sai had to admit that was wise. Hikaru was Kou, second most famous online player and disciple of the strongest. Sai himself was pretty unnerved with how obsessed some peoples were to find him. It was fortunate the Net go admin acted quick, unwilling to lose Sai and Kou they promised to do everything so Sai and Kou won't be traced and their privacy were assured as long as they played in Net-go. Sai thought they were very nice, Hikaru disagreed because they were the goldmine of Net-go so it was given for the admin to do anything to keep them happy.

That was why Sai wanted Hikaru to interact with people outside from his small circle of family, HIkaru was cynical and too distrusting of other people. The problem was, Hikaru was reluctant to try.

Sai was pleasantly surprised when the boy he spotted before stepped forward to see what occupied the counter girl. Hikaru in the other hand looked like deer on headlight for a moment before he regained his composure.

"Oh, Akira-kun! This boy is new and looking for an opponent to play with." Sai thanked the girl, since she was pretty much offering Hikaru to this young Akira to play go with.

The boy looked eager, and Sai was pleased. "Would you like to play with me?" He noticed Hikaru was still looking around the salon so he added, "Don't be so nervous…"

Hikaru smiled sheepishly, "This is my first time in go salon…" He admitted before glancing at the cashier, Ichikawa-san. "So the fee…"

"It's 500 yen for children." Ichikawa informed the raven haired boy.

Hikaru was about to pay but Akira stopped him. "Since this is his first time, let him play for free."

Ichikawa touched her blushing cheek, 'Akira is so kind!' She also could tell Akira wanted to encourage this Shindou Hikaru to play. 'He needs friend his age and hopefully this boy is the one… Shindou-kun is polite and a little awkward but it seems he will get along nicely with Akira-kun.'

Unknown to Ichikawa, Hikaru was very skeptical at the prospect. 'This is a bad idea, Sai.'

'No, it's not.' Sai disagreed, 'You will get along just fine with this boy.'

'Huh? I am talking about the game…'

'Oh! Yes! I mean… it's very possible this boy is pretty good! Just play one game and you will know!' Sai corrected himself hastily. To be honest Sai, as unbelievable as it was, he didn't really care Akira was good or not. He'd rather this boy befriend Hikaru first, as go skill could come later. In Sai's opinion Hikaru was a very good tutor to his grandfather, in fact if there was one thing Hikaru was better at than Sai in go, it was shidou go. So if Akira could be HIkaru's friend, his go could catch up later.

"I am Touya Akira, I am twelve years old… nice to meet you." Akira introduced himself politely.

"I am Shindou Hikaru." Hikaru returned, "Twelve years old, nice to meet you too."

Akira perked up, "So… how good are you?"

At that question Hikaru tensed instantly. "Ah."

Akira realized that seemed to be the wrong question to ask to Shindou Hikaru. "I… mean…"

Hikaru regained his composure and smiled. "I guess I am decent."

Sai who was hovering beside Hikaru winced, 'Hikaru!'

"Ah, I see… I am pretty decent myself." Akira responded awkwardly as they checked their goke in the same time. Akira got white while Hikaru got black. "Then."

"Then." They began almost in the same time.

"Why don't you put down four or five stones."

Their eyes widened when they realized they both offered handicap to their opponents in the same time. "Ah."

Sai began to weep, 'Hikaru! Touya-kun! Why of all things to say to start your game…'

Neither of them meant to be rude, but what they said just now as go player counted as rude because both underestimated their opponent and offered to play with handicap.

The patrons who played nearby would have said something usually but they realized both young players became frozen stiff by their unintended rudeness. So they didn't say anything in fear they would make it worse.

Akira tried to salvage the awkward situation, "Nigiri?"

"Oh, okay." Hikaru placed one stone on the board.

Sai sobbed in the background, 'Don't just go with the flow and decided to nigiri instead! You guys supposed to make friends with each other!' Then again for two boys who just met, Sai had to admit it was amazing enough they somehow could come to a silent agreement to ignore their blunder so quickly.

Akira separated two stones from a handful he placed on the board, seven stones so he got white and Hikaru played black. "Your guidance please." They exchanged the greeting with a low bow, which if anything was too formal for a casual game.

The observers, namely Sai and a pair of old men playing nearby sweat dropped.

Hikaru took a deep breath and began with upper left kosumi. 'Just play…and don't think too much about anything else but the game…'

And the game went on.

Akira observed his opponent ten hands later, 'He is a little slow but the way he places the stone is elegant like a master… he was being modest to say he is decent but he is also pretty confident in his skill to offer me four moku handicaps.' Akira thought as he placed the next stone, claiming 5-13 spot. 'But I still can't measure how good he is.'

'I still can't tell what kind of player he is just from this.' Hikaru thought with a sigh. 'Subtle but sharp perhaps?'

Sai was really tempted to whack both go prodigies upside their heads with his fan. He could tell they were confused why they couldn't put a finger yet on their opponent's skill level. 'That's because both of you try to play shidou go! Overconfident brats!'

Never in his one thousand years as go player to see two players attempting to teach each other in shidougo, and his disciple somehow managed to do that outrageous thing with Touya Akira.

Hikaru of course didn't notice Sai was sulking beside him, too engrossed to read the game and his opponent.

'His move is solid… he is good, I know that much at least but…' Akira glanced at his opponent, 'The way he plays is odd… he mix some Shuusaku's signature move to boot. That's unusual…' His eyes narrowed, 'In that case, I will start to attack.'

Pachi.

'Ah, he attacks my left upper cluster.' Hikaru thought, 'Does not matter…'

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

Akira's eyes narrowed, 'He knows I am attacking now but he didn't bulge, a defensive player?' He shook his head mentally, 'No, a player like that won't be so bold to offer me handicap. I have to push harder.

Another ten hands later, Akira was confused by his opponent who had stopped for five minutes instead of placing another stone. It was an odd point to contemplate his move now as Akira had been relentlessly attacking for quite some time and Hikaru didn't even bat an eye. Nothing drastic happened on the board yet so Akira found Hikaru pausing now as odd.

Sai rolled his eyes, 'This boy is exceptional… now if only Hikaru can come out of his shell and play seriously…' He looked at his disciple who was tapping his chin with his fan, and Sai fought his urge to bite his kimono's sleeve. 'You have no intention to do that at all, huh! Hikaru!' In the end he did bite his kimono's sleeve in frustration.

Akira perked up when he saw Hikaru lowered his fan and set it aside, and much to his confusion Hikaru took a very long deep breath and exhaled.

PACHI!

He almost jumped at how sudden another black stone had been placed and moved to pick a stone from his own goke and responded.

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

Five hands later Akira swallowed, 'And now he is in hurry! Why? This is not speed go!' However for some reason Akira also sped up his pace to match his opponent.

Half an hour later…

Hikaru stood up from his seat, leaving his opponent gaping at the goban that filled with white and black stones. "Thank you for the game, my apologies but I need to go back now."

Akira stay rooted to his seat, not listening as he mentally recounted the result of the game. It was still the same.

Ichikawa smiled at Hikaru, "Hi! Are you done?"

Hikaru nodded, "Yes, it's a good game…" He said with a wistful smile, "I have to go home, it's almost my curfew."

Ichikawa raised an eyebrow at that. It was four in the afternoon now, too early even for a twelve year old boy. "I see, then… "

"Good bye." Hikaru said as he moved to exit the salon, but managed to take a brochure that grabbed his attention before he left.

The young woman sighed, "Hum… he lost?" She guessed why he was in hurry. "My… too bad, it's fifty years too early for him to beat our Akira-sensei." She said with a smug and fond smile. "I wish he will come back again but well…"

"That boy and Akira-sensei is WHAT?!"

"That's impossible!"

"He plays black…"

"What the heck is this game?!"

In midst of that commotion Akira stayed silent, too shocked out of his mind to notice the patrons of go salon.

Outside of the salon

Sai groaned as he heard hell broke loose inside the salon and Hikaru sprinted towards the nearest train station as if the god of death himself was chasing them. "I told you to not to do that again! Hikaru!"

Hikaru slowed down as he tapped his train pass, before he broke to another sprint towards the train. "Why shouldn't I?" Hikaru asked with a sigh as he walked towards secluded corner of the train that would allow him to speak to Sai freely. Mind link was a good way to talk but it was tiring and sometimes he spoke out loud without noticing it.

"I told you repeatedly why!" Sai scolded in frustrated tone. "No one is happy if you end the game like that! And it's disrespectful!"

Hikaru averted his eyes from Sai. "I know but…"

"That boy is an exceptional player!" Sai pointed out gently, "You don't have to do that! I am sure he can take your worse!"

Hikaru sighed exasperatedly, "I know that… I know he is good, but I am just… can't…"

"You can't or you won't?" Sai asked the dreaded question and Hikaru as usual didn't answer it.

The rest of the trip home was spent in silence.

Back in go salon

"A forced tie?!" Ichikawa echoed in shock, "But that's…"

Akira nodded numbly, "A pro level skill…" Akira swore ten hands before the game ended, the last time he did a quick count of territory he was leading by two moku.

"Isn't that harder than winning?!" An old patron mumbled.

"And that's mean… he could have…" Another trailed off

"SHHH!" Another silenced him quickly, giving discreet glance at Akira.

Akira trembled in shock, 'And that means he… he is… in a level above me, who is he?!'

Shindou's Residence

Heihachi sipped his tea as he waited his opponent's turn. "Aah… that hits the spot."

His old friend, Eiki grinned as he placed his tone. "Take that, Shindou."

"Hn." Heihachi grunted, "You're fifty years too early to think you can beat me, Eiki!"

Towa and Heiji, who were playing on goban beside theirs sighed in unison. "Yo guys are fifty years too old to challenge each other like hormonal teenager."

"Humph!" Heihachi huffed, "I am not boasting, you have to admit it's me… who is the strongest go player here!"

"Because your grandson, Hikaru-sensei tutor you all the time! Shindou!" Eiki scowled, "Half of your accomplishment is Hikaru-sensei's!"

Heihachi scoffed, "Now now… Hikaru is a good teacher, but in the first place I am also a good student to get this strong." He boasted. "And again… I told you, Hikaru teach us but he didn't like to be called sensei."

"He deserves it though…" Heiji sighed wistfully, "You're a lucky grandfather, Heihachi… a polite and smart grandson who is a genius go player."

Shindou's residence since Sai's appearance became a pseudo go salon, mainly to satisfy Sai's craving for go without Hikaru needing to go outside before they discovered about Net-go. Heihachi was also more than happy to bring his friends to enjoy go together as often as they could in their old days. All of them were fond of his beloved grandson and looked up to the young prodigy. There were six of them but today only four of them were free to spend the day playing.

Then again Heihachi blamed them and himself for being the main circle of Hikaru's social life, his grandson needed to play with children his age and not with geezers. If only Hikaru was willing to be an insei, or going pro… or at least joined a go tournament… They tried to convince him but Hikaru never gave in. All of them had soft spot for him so they could never be persuasive with the young prodigy.

Towa sighed exasperatedly, running his fingers through his graying hair. "Speaking of which… where is Hikaru-sensei?"

"He went to buy book and wood polish…" Heihachi informed them. "And perhaps he also goes to check out some go salon." In unison all of his friends looked at him expectantly. "I hope so; the area I asked him to go is full of go salon…"

Eiki sighed exasperatedly, "It's a pity… his go skill is like god's gift to go world." Heihachi rolled his eyes, here Eiki went again with worshipping his grandson. "And yet… he has no wish to be a pro at all."

"Let's don't jump to pro first." Heihachi said as nodding sagely. "I would rather to see him learning to play normally again without forcing tie ten out of ten games."

They nodded in agreement, "Aah… but in a sense since he is very good at it, ironically his skill improves tremendously because of that too." Towa pointed out.

Heihachi grunted. "It's not like my grandson forgot how to win." In fact Hikaru still play to win online, because he didn't see his opponent face to face. However when it comes to playing for real, Hikaru avoid to win like it was a plague.

"But since he never lost when playing with us means he is not eager to lose either." Eiki gave his two cents. "That's a relief at least."

Towa and Heiji eyed him with a wry look on their face. "You do know Hikaru-sensei didn't play us for real for two years already, there's a reason he is getting so good at shidougo."

Heihachi nodded, "Yeah… my grandson is a prodigy in go but he is even more genius in shidougo."

They nodded sagely again, "He would be a wonderful teacher once he becomes a pro."

"If that ever happen in the first place…" Heihachi grumbled. "I wish…"

"That's not going to happen." A familiar young face said tonelessly.

As one the four old go players jumped in shock when Hikaru slid the shoji door open with a tray of tea and snacks in hand. "I bought komugi, the sweet shop is newly opened so I don't know it's good or not." Hikaru said as he placed the tray on the nearby short table. Then before he closed the door he gave them a benign smile and said, "If you need me for shidougo, I would be at my library."

And the door slid shut.

Heihachi was the first one who broke the silence that caused by his grandson's abrupt entrance. "Hikaru, my boy… what should I do about that stubbornness of yours?"

No one answered him, and they continued their game as if nothing had happened.

That night Heihachi asked Hikaru about his first trip to a proper go salon, and he was pleased to hear that Hikaru found someone his age who was an exceptional go player.

"He is a formidable player, but well…" Hikaru clenched his fist, recalling the look on Touya's face when he forced the game to tie. "I don't…" He looked down to his lap, hiding his expression from his grandfather.

"Hikaru…" Heihachi looked at his grandson sadly.

The ghost box emitted static noise before Sai's musical voice echoed, "Hikaru… that's a close game, and you know it."

Hikaru nodded, "Yes, I know… ani-ue."

Sai narrowed his eyes at Hikaru, and he could tell both he and Hikaru realized for the first time since Sai appeared Hikaru was almost pushed to his limit. In fact Sai could see Hikaru was very close to lose control of himself and almost went to kill at yose before he caught himself and let Touya Akira to get back some of his territory to get the game ended in a tie.

Then again aside form that split moment in yose, Hikaru didn't play seriously at all and treated the game as a shidougo. Touya Akira was a prodigy too, but it seemed he was still below Hikaru at this point. Then again it was Sai's personal opinion, because Hikaru didn't push Akira too much it was hard to tell what the other prodigy would do when cornered.

'But… after what happened back then… I am not really sure either if I want Touya-kun to push him too far.'

He had no wish to repeat that incident that caused his disciple to be the way he was now. Then again, he was betting on that boy to be Hikaru's friend, but could he trust Touya Akira to be Hikaru's rival? No, he was not sure at all about the latter.

When he was resting in his bed room alone, Sai eyed his disciple carefully. "Hikaru…" Sai called and the young go player looked up to him, turning his attention away from the book he was reading. "Regardless of the outcome and everything else, did you have fun playing with Touya-kun?"

Hikaru swallowed as he averted his eyes. "Uhm…"

He hesitated, and Sai wondered if it was a good sign. No, it WAS a good sign because if it wasn't Hikaru would have voiced his disinterest at a drop of a hat. "So you have fun!" Sai said in his place.

Hikaru didn't refute him, flushing a deep red. "Forget it."

No way, he won't forget Hikaru's adorable blush because Sai got a strike for guessing that he had fun playing with Touya right.

"I will get stronger so I can help ani-ue to achieve the hand of God together." Hikaru stated with conviction as he put his book back to the shelves. "Everything else… Touya, becoming a pro, or anyone else's go… means nothing to me."

"Hikaru…"

A week later…

In another side of Tokyo

Sai was giddy at the thought of watching Japan's future generation of go and Hikaru was more than willing to come watching it to boot! Then again Hikaru loved watching game of go as much as Sai did, it was the next best thing after playing the game themselves.

"Look Sai! So many children and some are younger than me!" Hikaru exclaimed through their mind link.

Sai nodded eagerly, "It's wonderful!" He sighed wistfully, "One thousand years ago, now and in the next century… we will see new generation reaching a new height!"

The ghost couldn't help but smiled when he saw childish glee in Hikaru's eyes as he watched dozens of goban in rows, different game and different players creating different monochrome galaxy.

"Uwaa…"

At the time like this he looked just like any other twelve years old boy.

It would be better if Hikaru was willing to join it too, but perhaps with Hikaru's skill level it was not a good idea. Unless most children in this competition was at least half as good as Touya Akira. That boy was one in a million just like his Hikaru. It was a pity Hikaru was reluctant to go back to that go salon. Then again it was Hikaru's fault in the first place to force the game to a tie and throw that go salon in chaos.

Sai couldn't argue that there was no way Hikaru could show his face again in that salon. At least in spite of his stubbornness Hikaru had decency to feel ashamed to throw a match he could have won, and to an opponent whose level was the same or close to him to boot.

"Hm." Hikaru noticed there was a corner where a number of goban were unused and there were children laying around there but not playing. Getting curious of the unusual sight he came closer, poking his head to look at the secluded corner. Then he overheard one of the staff talking with his colleague that the low dan pros they called for this event cancelled at last minute because of urgent business. In the first place this mini tutorial corner was not really a priority as most people visiting would be competitors and parents. They didn't expect children who had lost wandered here in hope they could get advice from pro players. There was nothing they could do but informed the children and left.

"Hikaru…" Sai sang as looking around, "This place is pretty secluded and no staff is paying attention to it."

"So?"

"Oh come on Hikaru… these children lost their game! And they wished for guidanc to get better!" Sai narrowed his eyes as tapping his chin with his fan. "How could you deny them that when you could give them what they need?"

"But…"

"You're itching to play, ne? Watching these kids playing make your fingers itch, ne?" Sai pushed on. "It's shidougo! Hikaru, it's your specialty!"

Hikaru perked up at that, it never failed to make him feel warm and tingly whenever Sai praised his tutoring skill. He took a deep breath and approached a group of three children; all of them were younger than him and looking at the older newcomer with curious eyes.

Meijin's go salon

Ichikawa and patrons of Meijin's go salon were worried about their young prodigy, because since that game Akira came by every day and replayed the same game over and over again. Then he would stare at the empty chair in front of him and had this sad look that pained them. Akira was still waiting for that boy to return.

"Akira-kun… is still waiting for that boy?" Kasuga, one of the frequent customers said.

Ichikawa nodded, "Yes… he will sit there for hours, waiting for Shindou-kun."

Akira bit his lower lip as he analyzed the game he replayed more than any game he ever had in his ten years as go player. 'This hand… and that one too… it's undoubtedly shidougo until halfway no… a bit later than that he started to play to even the moku.' Akira swallowed, 'But… I didn't notice at all until we count our territory and his irregular change of pace…he… is planning this all along, it's really a genuine forced tie.'

Back to go's competition hall

A seven years old boy squinted really hard at the board, it was the game he just lost and replayed so he could find how to turn the favor. "Ugh… ne, nii-chan! Are you serious I can still turn this game around in yose? My opponent have eight moku lead!"

The older boy nodded, "Look closely… try to think outside of the box and see the path."

The younger squinted harder and he noticed his temporary tutor was looking at specific spot on the goban. It was a group of dead stones of his, and he couldn't see how it could help him. "Oh!" He exclaimed before he reached out for his goke and placed the stone. "There!"

"Very good." The older boy said as he reached out for his own goke and responded. "There, judging from your opponent's skill level he is going to respond like this."

The seven year old boy, Takeshi pouted. "Ugh… "

"I will be right back." He said quickly.

Takeshi nodded. "I will get it right! Hikaru-niichan! Watch!"

Hikaru chukled softly before he moved to the goban next to Takeshi's. "How about you? Ai-chan?"

Ai, a ten years old girl shrugged at him. "Uhm… I can't decide which is better 3-4 or 4-6… uhm… 3-2 then!" She decided.

Hikaru shook his head as he tapped his fan on the other spot. "Look closely… if you put it there you're opening a way for your opponent to attack this eye, and the cluster over here would be threatened too…"

"Oh…"

"3-2 gains you more moku, but it make you open for all frontal attack as well." Hikaru explained

Ai nodded eagerly, "I see! Thank you Hikaru-niichan!"

Ai's mother clapped from where she stood behind Ai. "My! You're really good sensei! Ai! Call him sensei, he is young but he is a sensei."

"Actually I am…" Hikaru trailed off.

Kouta's father, the other boy who was still struggling on problem Hikaru laid out for him laughed at his discomfort. "You're an insei? It's just about time to call you sensei!"

Takeshi's mother nodded in agreement. "Give us your contact number! You're handling my impatient and energetic son much better than any pro I ever asked to come to tutor him! Sensei!"

Hikaru blushed a deep red. "Ah… I am not an insei either…"

They gave him a wide eyed stare but shrugged. "Humph!" Takeshi's mother harrumphed. "If you can teach this good without pro certificate, I would rather hire Shindou-kun instead of those pro who can't keep my son to stay still! They bored him!"

Ai's mother nodded in agreement. "I guess being a pro doesn't mean you're a good teacher! Shindou-kun! You really have to give us your contact number! Ai enjoys your teaching and I will hate to put her with a pro tutor again…"

Hikaru sighed inwardly, at first he just wanted to give a couple of tips but somehow he was carried away with shidougo and these three kids won't let him go. "Uhm…" It would be nice to have kids to teach, they were more fun to teach than his old friends. No offense to grandfather and his friends. He took out a small note from his backpack and wrote down his house and email address. "Here… my house is no go salon but we have study session every weekend in the morning at 10." He informed them with benign smile on his face. "Just send me an email beforehand if you're interested."

Ai's mother took the note, "My! Your home is not far from our apartment complex! It should be no problem for us to drop our children in your place every weekend."

Ai and the other two children perked up. "Really?! Hikaru-niichan will teach us from now on?!" They asked enthusiastically. "Yay! No more boring go class!"

"Ha ha ha…" Inwardly Hikaru felt a little sorry that he perhaps had made a couple of pro lost their tutoring job. His ears perked up when he heard his phone ringing, so he excused himself to pick the phone. "Moshi, moshi… ojii-san? Cabbage and egg? Oh… so we're having okonomiyaki tonight? I get it, I will buy it on the way home." He checked his watch and cringed. "Uhm, I am sorry but… I really have to go to buy dinner for my grandfather."

The children let out disappointed noise, whining childishly. The parents quickly assured their children that the tutoring session would be continued on the weekend. Hikaru himself was also looking forward to tutor them again, it was really fun!

"But it's unfortunate Touya-kun is not here…" Sai said in teasing tone.

Hikaru was on the way out from the hall, averting his eyes from Sai. "I am not looking for him."

"Well… since you can't go back to that go salon, you actually came here in hope you can see Touya-kun again." Hikaru didn't answer, "You know… if you're going to behave like this you shouldn't play him like that in the first place."

"I know but I… can't help it." Hikaru murmured.

"Anyway Hikaru! Now we will have those kids playing go at our house!" Sai cheered, "It would be so fun!"

"Yeah!" Hikaru agreed.

Back in go salon

"Come to think of it…" Ichikawa tapped her chin, "Shindou-kun grabbed that go competition brochure before he left."

Akira perked up at that and Ichikawa was sure she had never seen Akira moved that fast. "Competition?! Brochure?"

She had never seen he was this enthusiastic to the point he babbled his words instead of forming coherent sentence. "Uhm yes… it's children go competition that held this week." She crossed her arms. "Maybe he is there?"

Akira quickly made up his mind and ran towards the exit of go salon. "Ichikawa-san! If Shindou come, please don't let him go!" And he made the hastiest exit Ichikawa had ever seen.

Hirose-san, one of the patrons looked at the closed door in worry. "My… I have never seen Akira-kun behaves like that." Ichikawa said with a sigh, "I wish Shindou-kun return and be friends with him."

Hirose shrugged, "Well… this is the first time Akira-kun met someone his age who could match his skill."

Ichikawa frowned at that, 'Actually… since Shindou-kun could force a tie from Akira-kun, isn't that mean he is a better player? But that's… '

Back at the go competition

"Let me repeat this again." Ogata, the blond high level pro, eternal challenger of Honinbou and student of Touya Meijin gritted out. "There is a kid, teaching three kids in secluded corner meant for tutoring session that cancelled because Touou pro cancelled it at last minute… insanely good at shidougo to the point their parents would choose him over pro player to teach their kids, and all you did is watching the tutoring session in awe…"

The staff, a middle aged man by the name Kozou-san nodded. "Hai… Ogata-sensei."

"And it never crossed your mind to ask for that boy's name? Or even stop the parents from leaving so you could ask them that address he gave them?" Ogata asked incredulously. "Unbelievable! I can't believe an employee of go institute let go of such a brilliant child!"

"Ogata-kun?" Touya Meijin, the strongest Japanese go player entered the room. "I heard the commotion already… so a child who might be in Akira's level appeared?"

Ogata shrugged, "Not sure… all they have seen from this kid is his shidougo, and that could mean…" He trailed off with a long sigh. "He could be better than Akira."

"Hm…" Touya Meijin crossed his arms, "I see…"

"And they let him go." Ogata gritted out. "What a waste…"

"Hm… but if this boy is that skilled, one way or another… he will show himself to us pro players sooner or later." Touya Meijin stated with conviction in his eyes.

Outside of Train Station

Hikaru hummed, he was lucky to find a small grocery shop on the way to train station. He also found a bazaar, where he found someone selling lots of old book with cheap price. His hands plastic bag of grocery and one big paper bag full of books. They felt like they were going to come off though, but he was too happy to care.

Sai looked at Hikaru in amusement. "Hikaru… I think you bought almost half of books from that stand."

"Yeah." Hikaru agreed. "I even found a first edition of The Wind-up Bird Chronicle! I can't believe it!"

"Hikaru… I believe you're fit to be called a nerd at this point." Sai had learned a lot of new words from internet.

"Who cares! I am too happy to care!" And absolutely nothing could change…

"SHINDOU!"

Maybe not.

Hikaru turned around in shock, to find Touya Akira panting as if he had run a mile and about to collapse. "Touya?" Hikaru frowned at the panting boy who struggled to catch his breath. "What is it? You looks like you have been running from the go salon all the way here."

Akira looked flustered, and Hikaru realized that was exactly what the dark haired boy did.

"Uhm… I…"

"I didn't see you in tournament today." Hikaru drawled softly.

Akira couldn't help but happy to know Hikaru was looking for him, "Yeah… I didn't join, how about you?"

"I am just watching." Hikaru answered honestly. Although he only watched for a few minutes before he dragged himself for shidougo instead because of Sai's urging. "I was really impressed…" He said as his eyes looked to Sai, although in Akira's point of view he was looking at somewhere distant. "Children… even those who are younger than us devote their best in go, their passion and seriousness is amazing…" He murmured wistfully.

That made Akira pause, "Passion and seriousness?"

"Yes… they're admirable, I am impressed." He knew he was babbling but he was still in a rush of happiness after playing shidougo with those kids.

"Admirable." Akira echoed again, "Impressed…" Then realization dawned on him, "Shindou… could it be you…"

Hikaru was snapped out of his musing at the change of tone in Akira's voice. "Yes?"

"Could it be you… " He drawled hoarsely, "You have never been serious? You… really played shidougo with me?!" The look of shock in his face and tenseness in his body language was as good as any answer in Akira's book.

Hikaru always had control of his emotion after years of practive but this time Akira caught him off guard. "I… I…" Hikaru could almost see Akira's mind gear turning and he didn't like what kind of conclusion Akira came up with.

"You…" Akira trailed off in shock and anger, "You are looking down at me!"

Hikaru shook his head, "I don't! I know you're an exceptional player, Touya! I don't…"

"If I am…" Akira gritted his teeth, "Why did you play with me like that! You force the game to end in a tie! If you didn't look down on me, you will beat me fair and square! You're mocking me with playing like that!"

Hikaru swallowed, "I didn't mean to mock you! I am just… "

"Just what?!" Akira pressed on. "Why you play our game like that?! Am I that weak to you?!"

"No! I just didn't play to win!" Hikaru tensed, realizing what he had just said but it was too late.

Akira's temper if anything skyrocketed to its worse. "So…" He murmured, "In the end… you even didn't think it's worthy to win against me? Because it's pointless to win in shidougo!"

Hikaru wanted to stop Akira's train of thought but he knew there was absolutely nothing he could say to pacify the enraged boy now. He could tell Akira the whole story even, but Hikaru didn't think anyone but those who witnessed the whole disaster would believe him. Even Hikaru himself found it hard to believe the way he played now. If someone told him three years ago he would end up like this, he would have hit them with his grandfather's old shinai.

His thought was interrupted by Akira who had grabbed his hand roughly, enough to leave a bruise on his wrist. "What the…"

"I will show you!" Akira shouted as rain began to fall.

HIkaru who was still in a daze blinked, "Show what?" A wrong thing to say, because Akira if possible looked even angrier because of his stupid response.

"My go!" Akira answered as he tugged Hikaru's hand harder. "Let's play again! This time I will show you my full strength!"

Hikaru suspected as much that neither of them played seriously the first time around. So why Akira… well, even though Akira didn't play seriously he won't force the game to tie like Hikaru did. "I refuse." Hikaru declared boldly. "Unhand me now, Touya!"

"No! You're going to come with me!" Akira demanded, "Do you think you can just walk away after what you did?!"

"What right you have to force me!" Hikaru shot back. "You feels insulted? Fine! I am sorry!"

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me!" Akira snapped. "I want a game!"

Hikaru knew he was very much at fault to make Akira felt insulted by their first game, but this boy was getting on his nerve. "Fine! Name me one reason why I should!"

To that Akira showed Hikaru his hand, a hand of go player that with worn nails and callouses that resulted from years of playing go. "Is this a good enough reason for you, Shindou?!"

Hikaru gritted his teeth, looking for an angry retort in his mind but nothing came out.

"You have lost." Sai who had been very quiet since Akira appeared said, "In this moment… you have been defeated by his determination, if you refuse his challenge… all you did is hurting this boy and yourself." Sai murmured softly, "Hikaru… you know what to do."

The boy with bleached bangs took a deep breath, "Arimasen." He declared. "I have nothing."

"Huh?" Akira blinked owlishly in confusion.

Hikaru sighed, "This time I admit defeat… I will give you another game like you want."

The next thing HIkaru knew, he was dragged by Touya Akira back to the train station.


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Their Fangs**

The train ride was borderline suffocating and Hikaru couldn't help but noticed his companion had gone weird. Touya was mumbling and tapping the glass window, undoubtedly reviewing his strategy. Touya seemed to be prim and proper child who was raised in strict family, so to see him acting like a man possessed was pretty unnerving.

The fact that it was him who made Touya behave like this… it made him felt terribly guilty.

Hikaru sighed exasperatedly, "Touya."

Akira tensed before turning to face him. "Yes?" He replied stiffly. The boy who stood across him had resigned look on his face. It made Akira felt frustrated because Shindou accepted his challenge not because the other boy wanted to play against him again but because Shindou felt obligated.

"Listen." Hikaru began, "It's up to you to believe it or not but I didn't play like _that_ because I disrespect you." Akira eyed him skeptically. "My reason to play that way… like I said, because I didn't play to win."

The dark haired boy gritted his teeth. "It's a shidougo, of course you didn't."

"For the shidougo, you have no right to talk." Hikaru said pointedly. "I am sure you realize until halfway we're both playing it." Akira looked flustered, and Hikaru could tell the other boy was as ashamed as he was. "Never mind that part…" He said dismissively, "As for why I forced the game to end in a tie, simply because I am a coward."

Akira blinked owlishly at him, "What?" That was as vague as any answer Shindou Hikaru gave in his short time knowing the other go player. It as if the long haired boy had natural disposition in being secretive and vague.

"I am afraid to win in real game." He elaborated stiffly. "That's why I am holding back…"

Suddenly all of his anger dissipated, and it was replaced by confusion. "You're afraid… to win?" Akira repeated in incredulous tone.

"In the same time I hate to lose." Hikaru added as he looked up, "It's not like I want to be this way…"

Akira was getting even more confused, "You're afraid to win but you don't want to lose either so you tie… what kind of logic is that?!"

Hikaru let out a string of mirthless laugh, "It's not logic… but this is me." He closed his eyes. "With the way I am _now_ I can't give you what you want."

"…"

"A game yes, an opponent who play with all his strength to win?" Hikaru shook his head, "No… I can't, and even so you still want to play me?"

There was nothing but plain sincerity and sadness in his voice, so Akira couldn't accuse Hikaru for lying. "Yes." Akira gritted out, "I… until last month I felt something was missing in my go." Hikaru looked at him in the eye, silently demanding an explanation. "I was taught to play go since I was two, and everyone said… I am to be my father's legacy, which will follow his step."

"…"

"I am proud of that, but… after last month game against you… I…" Akira trailed off hesitantly. "I think I found it and I don't want to let it go!"

Hikaru could hear desperation in his voice, and the taller boy understood this was what Sai wanted too. "I understand."

"Heh?" Akira looked up in shock.

"I am not used to be like this." Hikaru wondered why he told this to a stranger he just met a month ago. "And like I said… I hate to lose; I have a pretty strong winner mentality in my opinion… so…" Hikaru looked at Akira in the eyes as he stepped forward so he was just a feet away from the other boy who gulped nervously at sudden proximity. "If you corner me to the wall… _perhaps_ you could force me to play for real."

Sai who had been quiet since they entered the train gaped at HIkaru. _"But! Hikaru! I am happy you want to play for real, but… don't get people to make you! This is bound to be a disaster! Hikaru!"_

"However." Hikaru cut Akira off before he could voice a response. "If you manage to do that, please once again ask yourself…" The door of the train slid open and they had arrived in the station near Meijin's go salon. "Whether I am really _the one_ you're looking for, Touya Akira…"

* * *

**Meijin's Go Salon**

As expected the salon was in uproar when he and Touya came in. Sai was silent, too silent by the standard of the ghost tutor. The chatters erupted like merciless tsunami as they walked further inside the salon, to the same corner they used to play last month . It seemed to be Touya's favorite spot.

"It's that kid from last month!"

"The one who tied with Akira-kun?"

"For real."

He hated commotion, people crowding and making lots of noise when he was sitting in front of a goban. It reminded him of unpleasant memory. Why did he let Touya drag him to this place again? Because he felt obligated to play with Touya? Or perhaps…

"Nigiri." Touya had black goke so he was the one who guessed, and he placed two stones.

Hikaru grabbed a handful and placed it on the goban, and began to separate two stones from the pile. "Six, you won black."

Perhaps in the deepest of his heart he wanted to be back to the way he used to be.

His musing was stopped when he realized Touya had not made his first move, and was staring at the empty goban intently. The game had just begun and Touya was already trying to read him? Unbelievable, Touya was so determined and focused in defeating him. Hikaru felt really sorry for Touya who wanted a rival and of all people Touya found someone like him.

If only Touya found him three years ago…

Pachi

The sound of stone cut his musing off, and he narrowed his eyes. _'That was a pretty orthodox opening, what he is up to?'_

Hikaru placed his first stone in top left corner 4.3, Komoku.

Akira responded, claiming 16-3 on the bottom right side.

Hikaru claimed another Komoku without second thought.

Dark grey eyes eyed the second komoku Hikaru claimed, _'As expected… his joseki is really tinted by Shuusaku.'_ He thought as he placed his next stone.

The long haired boy narrowed his eyes before he placed his stone on 15-3.

Akira's next move made Hikaru pause, it was very near with his first komoku. _'Sai and I usually would use kosumi for this… but there is another way for me to respond to this but…'_ Hikaru could feel Touya's eyes on him, expectant and unyielding. _'Well, I did ask him ask him to make me play seriously… so…'_

Sai slapped his forehead in exasperation when he saw Hikaru went for 15-6, kosumi. _'Hikaru! You're playing to his hand, didn't you?!'_

The game went on and Sai was getting nervous at the way Hikaru play, it was so him but in the same time it wasn't. Hikaru played all signature moves he made in his last game from Akira, in short he made himself completely predictable to Akira's strategy. He blatantly exposed his Shuusaku like style to Akira and it made Sai sweat.

Touya Akira was not inferior player Hikaru could underestimate, but in this case Hikaru didn't underestimate Touya, Hikaru _let_ him to expose his fang. It scared Sai that Hikaru was willing to let Touya to do this to him. He had a really bad feeling about this.

The last time Hikaru let himself loose, he was an innocent child who had no idea of his own strength in go. And now…

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

Akira was really tempted to shout at his opponent who was pretty much playing so pathetically predictable. It was not like his play was sloppy; it was as solid and powerful as ever. However Akira was not a fool to think Shindou Hikaru as someone who would move predictably. He was doing it on purpose. Shindou would pay dearly for this and then… he would…

He was angry but in the same time he was thrilled of what he would see if he managed to force Shindou to play for real to win. That was why… _'I will gladly take your exposed neck you offered, Shindou!'_

_Pachi_

Looking at tenseness and how Shindou stopped rigidly on his track, Akira knew that last move really hurt. His vital formation was in danger from both sides and soon his other formation would start crumbling too if he didn't do something.

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

Akira didn't ease up, ignoring the false formation Hikaru formed to bait him. _'I admit you're really strong even though you're not playing for real… but! What I want is the you who fight me back with all your strength!'_

Hikaru for the first time for so long felt all his blood rushing to his head, and his heart was beating wildly against his ribcage. _'No good, he didn't buy that bait! At this rate…if I... I have to…'_ He thought as he gripped his fan.

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

"…"

"…"

Akira tensed when he realized ithad been too long for his opponent to pause, it had been five? No, ten minutes. Shindou couldn't be considering resigning now, could he? No, if there was one thing Shindou stated clearly to him, it was that the long haired boy _hated_ to lose. What he was thinking now? Shindou was already cornered and the game was not even half-way, it was already a situation where if he didn't use fatal attack he would really lose the game.

Thud

For the first time since the game began there was a sound of an object hitting something, and it was not go stone. Akira blinked when he saw Shindou's fan had fallen from his hand and landed beside white stone goke. In spite of the crowd around their goban, the only noise in the background was rain. So when Shindou took a long deep breath, Akira could hear it. That was also when Akira noticed Shindou's eyes were closed and when it fluttered open he was faced by fierceness in those green orbs. He almost jump from shock but quickly regained his composure and stayed still.

Pachi

Akira's eyes widened, _'That… that's a horrible move! What is he thinking?!'_

Pachi

_'Shouldn't he play for real now?! He is going to lose!'_

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

Akira tensed when he saw the formation had changed and even though he was still leading in territory it was obvious Shindou had opened a new path for himself. _'That horrible move back then? He… He is preparing for this?! If I stay idle I won't be able to hold my lead!'_

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

* * *

**Shindou's residence**

Heihachi traced the wood grain of the antique goban, the one Sai used to reside in. Just looking at it gave him some sort of unexplainable ease. He often sat in front of it for hours and babbled endlessly about his days, grandson and Fujiwara-sensei.

It as if Honinbou Shusaku could hear him.

"My grandson is a bright child…. Shusaku-sensei." Heihachi said as nodding sagely. "I have no doubt he is going to the next legend, a legend just like you and Fujiwara-sensei."

Of course even though the ghost box was on, no voice came out.

"I wish… back then, his first taste of serious game wasn't like that." Heihachi murmured sadly, "And now as much as I want him to play the way he used to be, I am afraid… if he do, he will feel… bad again."

He chuckled mirthlessly

"People would kill to have his skill… you know, he could read the flow of the game better and faster than any player I have ever seen."

Tears started to leak from his eyes, "He has everything… talent, magnificent tutor, determination to work hard and love for go but… it's so unfair! What my grandson did to deserve this? The path laid out for him to greatness is perfect! And yet… and yet…

_"Monster!"_

_"Watch your mouth young man! What are you saying to my grandson?!" Heihachi shouted hoarsely._

_"I… but… that's! He is not normal!"_

_"But I… I am just…" Hikaru stuttered in fear._

_"Hikaru! Go back to your room!" Heihachi ordered._

_Hikaru didn't move, all he could think was haunted look on his opponent's face and fear that etched forever in his mind._

* * *

**Meijin's go salon**

Silence had fell since the game began but for some reason the silence as the game was reaching the end was even more deafening. Akira stared at the board, where swirl of monochrome danced. He almost couldn't breathe, his eyes scanned the board, fingers reached for his go stones but for the life of him he couldn't find the way out of this.

Majority of his formation was crumbling and there was not much territory left to fight.

Strong! So strong! Not only that, the move he thought was a useless move, a mistake even became a perfect move that turned the game around to Shindou's favor. It was as if he was looking at… no, he was reading the game so far away it was like as if he was looking twenty steps ahead. Not only that, his play was unpredictable, an unique hybrid of old and modern style.

He had lost, and painfully so. He had 5.5 moku lead since the game began but he lost before the game even reached yose. Shindou attacked him fiercely after he fell to Shindou's elaborate trap. It was like walking in even ground and suddenly that ground was gone and replaced by a deep ravine you had no hope to get out from.

"Arimasen." He choked out, as tears he couldn't stop started to fall from his eyes. _'Father… I lost, I did my best but it's not enough… I… I want this person to acknowledge me but I am not good enough! Why?'_

He was his father's pride, and he was proud for his hard work and love for the game he and his father shared. And yet… He clenched his fist in frustration, _in the end I am not good enough, Shindou must be disappointed too… I am…_

Sound of chair's legs scrapping the floor snapped him out of his thought, and sound of something heavy crashed on the floor echoed through the room. Akira's eyes widened when he saw Shindou was hunching on the floor with trembling body. The long haired boy also gasping for air and looked like he was in pain.

"Shindou?!"

One of salon patrons, a bald man in his forties with frameless glasses started to yell as he tried to push other patron out of his way. "Out my way!"

"Yasuda-san?!"

"I am a doctor! Out of my way and give that boy some space!" Yasuda-san shouted at them. "He has panic attack!" They quickly vacated the space around Shindou and Yasuda started to check the boy. Yasuda forced the boy to sit up straight and looked up. He checked the pupil, pulse, and uneven breath. "Panic attack!" He announced. "Kid! Listen! Calm down! Look up! Breathe slower!"

"Haah haah… no… no…" Hikaru shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "Aah…" He looked to the side, and he could barely make out Sai who was holding his trembling hand and cried. _'Sai! It's hurt!'_ Then he saw Touya, he was crying and really scared. "Tou… ya…"

"Kid! Stop talking! Breathe! Don't talk!" Yasuda-san ordered, but Hikaru didn't listen. "Akira-kun! Your friend is not listening! I don't know why he is in panic like this! DO you know why?"

Akira's eyes widened as his mind replayed Shindou's words back in train.

_"I am afraid to win in real game."_

_That's why I am holding back…"_

_"I am a coward…"_

It was his fault? Because he forced Shindou to play even though he was afraid?

"Akira-kun!" Yasuda's voice snapped him out of his thought, "He wants to talk to you! Come over here and listen! So he can stop trying to talk and breathe!"

Akira rushed to Shindou's side, and he was really scared by how bad Shindou was shaking and hyperventilating. "I am sorry! I am so sorry Shindou! I didn't mean to!"

"Haah… haah… you… play…" Hikaru gasped the words out, "Go? Keep Playing? Haa aah? Will… you uh?"

He was asking whether Akira will keep playing go?

"Don't… stop… "

What he was talking about? What was that supposed to mean? Akira wanted to ask but instead he said. "Yes! Of course!" He didn't even know what he was agreeing on, anything to stop Shindou from hyperventilating and dying.

Something foreign he couldn't understand glinted in Shindou's green eyes and suddenly the other boy stopped trembling and the color of his face gradually returned. His breathing evened out but he coughed a couple of times because his throat must be hurt. "Hh… haah…"

Yasuda checked Shindou's pulse. "Oh… you're getting well, kid." The gruff man said. "I will call a cab, come with me so I can check you up in my hospital."

"No." The refusal was quick and sharp, "Thank you… but I want to go home …" Shindou was looking down, his bangs shadowing his face. Akira opened his mouth to say something but Shindou stood up abruptly. "I am going back now." Shindou announced with a deep bow. "Thank you for today, and I am sorry for making a commotion." Then he quickly walked away before Akira could stop him.

"Shindou! Wait!"

Hikaru sighed, his back was facing the other boy. "I… I have to go now. I am not… feeling well… at all."

In his extremely short time knowing the other boy Akira could tell he was not a person who would willingly show weakness. For this person to openly admitting not feeling well…. He had pushed Shindou too far.

Akira stopped on his track and he could do nothing but watched Shindou Hikaru walked out of the go salon.

* * *

**Few days later…**

He was the worse.

"Hikaru… uhm… it's not your fault."Sai tried to console his surrogate brother who had been brooding and sulking for days since that match.

Hikaru sighed exasperatedly, "Sai ani-ue… I bait him to push me to the corner, and after he did I proceed to play so brutally to the point our game didn't even reach yose, he cried, I panicked to the point I can't control my body and showed myself at my weakest… as if telling him it's his fault." He listed on.

Sai opened his mouth then closed it again. "I… uh…"

"And I believe you did say it's a bad idea for me to bait Touya in the first place."

Sometimes he really hated Hikaru had such a smart mouth that could put courtier of Heian era to shame.

Okay, it was pointless to change Hikaru's mind because Sai indeed said so. "But Hikaru… are you really going to let him be? If you feel sorry for Touya-kun, you should try to talk to him again…"

Hikaru sighed again. "I am so ashamed of myself… I played him as if I am going to _die_ if I lose that game!"

Sai didn't say anything because he understood Hikaru and Touya Akira. When he saw that boy's skill, Sai could see Touya Akira was going to be a powerful player. In fact after witnessing his play few days ago, that boy undoubtedly had the same potential as Hikaru.

They could be his equal and even surpass him.

At this point of time… the reason Touya Akira to lose against Hikaru was not because he was inferior in talent, experience or skill. It was simply because Hikaru was the type who could read the game ahead and as Sai's disciple he had pride that he was undefeated by no one but his master. In spite of what happened three years ago, Hikaru still had that pride.

Touya Akira had a strong will to win, but in the end Hikaru prevail. It was not something Hikaru would be proud of though. Sai had always seen Hikaru as a brilliant child that was brimming in potential and he wondered if he would grow up to be a dragon or lion but in the end Hikaru was unique and he reminded Sai of a Kirin, peaceful and gentle creature that feared for its wrath.

Hikaru was still very much a child though, and in that game Hikaru let Akira's fang to bite him but in the end he overestimate his self-control and the pain made Hikaru lashed out to Akira and went to kill. Akira himself was a little lulled by Hikaru's submissiveness at the start of the game and was caught off guard.

It was not a magnificent game at all, in Sai's opinion. All he could see was two children with talent who had no idea how dangerous it was to be controlled by their emotion in mental game like go.

* * *

**Touya's residence**

He was the worse…

"Akira-san?" His mother called him. "Is something wrong?"

Akira looked down and noticed he barely touched his food. "Uhm I…" It was fortunate his father was not at home now. He had no idea what to say to his father if the Meijin saw his son spacing out and asked the reason.

Akiko smiled to her only son. "I don't know the detail… but Ichikawa-san told me she is worried about you, that you… perhaps… did you have a fight with your friend?"

Friend? Shindou Hikaru was?

"I… I am not sure he considers me a friend…" Akira murmured. "I don't think so… I think I have hurt him."

That was new, usually Akira wouldn't care ofwhat other children thought of him for being a go player and the son of a famous person. "Have you tried to apologize to your friend?"

"I don't think he can forgive me even if I tried." Akira murmured. "And I am not his friend…"

Akiko smiled, "But Akira-san… seeing how sad you are, I think you want him to be your friend."

Akira looked flustered, "I… it's not like that! Okaa-san!"

The wife of Meijin cupped her cheek, "But Akira-san, this is the first time I see you so disturbed about someone. If you don't want him to be your friend, you will not be this distraught…"

"I…"

Akiko smiled at her only son. "Akira-san, I know you're confused because you are rarely in company of children your age. You're also more mature than any other child… but there's always the first time for everything." She paused, "Which mean you can start now… try to meet this child and apologize."

Akira nodded numbly, considering his mother's advice. _'But Okaa-san… there's one flaw in that plan. I…"_

He didn't even know how to find Shindou, and that boy was as elusive as a ghost! He had heard the story of a boy playing shidougo in that children tournament from Ogata-san. He kept it to himself that he knew the boy because obviously Shindou disliked attention. It was easy to guess it was Shindou as the long haired boy was the only boy his age he knew could give any pro a run for their money when it comes to shidougo.

A lot of people from institute were looking for the mysterious young go tutor. If they couldn't find Shindou, it was very unlikely he could have a better luck. Although…. He was indeed very lucky to find Shindou back then. He couldn't be that lucky again, could he?

Akira quickly finished his lunch and decided to start his search of Shindou Hikaru

* * *

**Few hours later in Meijin's go salon**

The young prodigy came to a conclusion that he was indeed no good in anything but go. Because the only thing that came up to his mind to look for his rival was coming back to his father's go salon. It was not like in detective drama where the criminal would return to the crime scene. Then again Akira had no idea where else he had to start to look for Shindou.

He slumped on his seat, "Shindou Hikaru… twelve years old, he likes alternating his joseki from old to modern at random pace…" He listed on all he knew about Shindou.

The fact he was a genius, with plenty of experience under his belt to match Akira and yet managed to stay unknown until he was twelve was saying something. Go was not the most popular game on earth or Japan, In fact because the circle was pretty small, any prodigy would be spotted since they were young. Simply because no one could be that skilled and experienced with playing at home on their own. There was net-go, but looking at the way Shindou held his stone indicated he played in real world often enough to reach that level of grace and elegance. Beside net-go had just launched last year so Shindou couldn't be that good because of net-go in one year.

Akira had asked Yasuda-san who visited go salon again after that incident about Shindou, and Yasuda-san assured Akira that his friend was alright now. That panic attack was bad but it won't leave any lasting effect, but it didn't make Akira felt better.

"Welcome." Ichikawa-san was greeting someone but Akira didn't pay attention.

"Hello, good afternoon." Wizened old voice said. "I am looking for Touya Akira-kun."

Akira perked up when he heard someone was calling his name, "Eh?"

"For Akira-kun?" Ichikawa-san repeated, narrowing her eyes at the old man before her. He was looking just like any other typical old man who loves go, he could easily mingle in the go salon and no one could distinguish him.

The old man nodded, giving Ichikawa-san a warm grandfatherly smile. "I am _Shindou_ Heihachi… I heard my grandson caused quite a commotion here." He said in sheepish tone.

Before he knew it Akira found himself rushing to the newly revealed Shindou Heihachi, "Good afternoon." He greeted the old go player almost hastily. "I am Touya Akira, nice to meet you sir!" Then Akira stopped on his track, as he realized he had just barged in to the conversation between adults. Heihachi was looking for him, but Ichikawa-san was the one Heihachi was talking to.

"Akira-kun?"

Akira flustered, "Ah, I am sorry I…"

Heihachi chuckled softly, "Nice to meet you too, Touya-kun. I am Shindou Heihachi, Hikaru's grandfather."

This person, could it be he was Shindou's mentor? His name didn't ring any bell, there was no retired pro by the name Shindou Heihachi, and he had looked it up out of curiosity if there was any pro by the name Shindou.

Ichikawa-san beamed at the old man, "My! Shindou-kun's grandfather?" She noticed the tense air around Akira and tried to spare him some time to regain his bearing. "I am Ichikawa Harumi, and we're looking forward for Shindou-kun to come to visit again!" She said hopefully.

Heihachi gave them a rueful smile at that.

Akira swallowed, "Uhm… is Shindou… not going to come here anymore?" He asked hesitantly, _Was Shindou going to disappear on him?_

"Well…" Heihachi trailed off, "He didn't say anything, and while I am here on his behalf my grandson have no idea I am here."

"Huh?" Akira stuttered before he regained his composure. "Uhm… would you like to sit down Shindou-san?" Akira said and the old man nodded in response. Akira led him to the seats he occupied previously and they sat down across each other. "Shindou-san…" Akira began awkwardly, "Did Shindou…"

Heihachi chortled, "I don't think Hikaru notice I am gone though, not when he is occupied by four of my friends and new three brats at home."

It took Akira less than a second to realize Heihachi was implying his grandson was playing shidougo with seven players at home, busy enough that he couldn't notice his grandfather's absence. "Shindou… is really good at shidougo…" He murmured.

Heihachi smiled sheepishly, "He is a devoted tutor, and sometimes I am ashamed I was not half as good when I introduced him to go and now he is the one teaching me."

"Eh?"

"At any rate… you're around Hikaru's age, right? Akira-kun? " Akira sweat-dropped, did this old man just changed the topic at a drop of a hat? He was a huge question dodger as much as his grandson.

Akira nodded, "The same age… I am twelve years old, in sixth grade."

The go prodigy however was not prepared to see the old man suddenly burst to tears. "Hic hic hic! At last this day has come! My Hikaru… at last he has a friend his age and you plays go too!"

"Uhm… Shindou-san?" This was Shindou's grandfather alright! You couldn't tell how his mood swings as bad as a ship in the middle of a storm.

* * *

The next thing Akira knew, Heihachi had confessed his grandfatherly's angst to the Meijin's heir. About how his grandson was borderline a shut in and Shindou was apparently home-schooled. Shindou was totally clueless at how to interact with normal children his age because he didn't get them at all.

"Kids likes toys! And my grandson at the age of nine buried himself under books of historical literature! A through and through history buff!" Heihachi-san wailed, "Which kid in this age think purikura is no different than instant camera?"

Actually it was amazing an old man like Shindo Heihachi-san to even know what purikura was.

"I bought him manga about samurai of sengoku era… and my grandson complained that the mangaka got all the history timeline wrong… got bored of it and start reading Kokin Wakashu of all things…"

Poem? He didn't know whether to be surprised or not.

"I brought him to a play date and he stared at other children squabbling around and playing like normal kid as if they're doing alien activity he didn't get the point of."

Akira could relate to that as he didn't see the point of playing mud ball and pretend it was food. "I see…" Actually he saw why Shindou behaved like that.

Heihachi sighed, "Could you relate to him, Touya-kun?"

"Actually…" Akira averted his eyes uneasily.

The old man shrugged, "Well… that's about my boy."

Akira blinked owlishly, did Heihachi-san just gave Akira a crash course about his grandson?

Heihachi rubbed his chin, and Akira realized he was replying the game with Shindou on the goban in front of them before Shindou-san came. "It may sounds arrogant of me, but I am surprised to know there is a boy as good as my Hikaru." He said as looking at Akira and the game reply appraisingly.

The azure eyed boy blinked owlishly at him. Usually Akira would feel offended by this kind of assessment but in spite of how Heihachi admitted it Akira could see nothing but sincerity and kindness in his eyes. "No, he… beat me twice." The first was a tie, but since Shindou set it up…. "And I am so sorry, for what happened few days ago."

Heihachi frowned at that, "Ah… what happened few days ago is Hikaru's fault, I am the one who should apologize to Akira-kun on my grandson's behalf."

"But… I forced him to play!" Akira blurted out, "He refused but I was selfish and bitter so I…"

Heihachi shook his head, "Touya-kun… I know my grandson, although sometimes I can't tell what is running through that pretty little head of his." He grumbled the last part under his breath. "Hikaru is a stubborn boy and very persistent, if he has no wish to play with you again at all he won't bulge. He agreed to play, which mean he wanted the game."

Akira swallowed nervously, "But… still… I made him to play, and he warned me that he… is afraid to win in real game and I am still…"

Heihachi sighed exasperatedly at that. "Actually I am here to explain that."

"Eh?"

"The reason why Hikaru couldn't play normally face to face." Heihachi continued, "I want you to know, so you understand it's not his fault and not yours either."

Akira gulped, clenching his fist. "Is it wise to tell something this personal to me? I… barely know him…"

Heihachi nodded, "Who knows it's wise or not? But I know deep down Hikaru wanted you to not misunderstand him."

He flinched guiltily at that.

Heihachi took a deep breath. "Well… you're the son Touya Meijin." Akira nodded stiffly, "And you're a talented boy so I guess you understand that with talent you invite jealousy and so on?" Akira didn't answer and Heihachi didn't ask for one. "When I first introduced him to go at the age of seven, Hikaru played go because it please me… as simple as that but it's in his second year he start to learn to play seriously."

Seven years old, that was five years later than he did. Akira calculated mentally. "Why in his second year?"

_Because of Sai_

Heihachi shrugged, "I guess because he got better so quickly and began to love the game for his own reason." He murmured with a sigh. "That's when I started to realize my grandson is special, and he improved tremendously in such a neck breaking pace… it scared me even." He let out mirthless laugh.

It sounded so Shindou somehow and Akira found himself relate to the other boy more and more. He didn't love go at first, a two years old even didn't really get why his father taught him, only that he got praised and loved if he was good at it. As simple as that before Akira fell in love with go gradually on his own.

"Sadly… my grandson became even more withdrawn from other children because he devoted so much time in go, and they didn't get him at all." Heihachi continued.

Akira nodded numbly. "I think I can relate to that… they looked at us differently and we can't just fit in…" Heihachi nodded sagely, he was pleased that Touya seemed to understand Hikaru well enough because they could relate to each other. "But… I still can't understand why he plays like now…"

Heihachi stiffened at that.

"I mean… I did play against children my age before; I outclassed them so badly so they didn't want to play with me anymore but…" Akira trailed off, wincing at one of the worse part of his childhood that made his father forbid him from joining amateur competition. "I don't think… Shindou… couldn't be playing to get forced tie because of that, could he?"

The old man looked thoughtful and anxious for some time and then he took a very deep breath. He scribbled down something on a piece of paper and handed it to Akira. "My home address, if you want to know you should ask Hikaru."

Touya eyed the piece of paper in disbelief, "Just ask?"" He echoed in shock. "But… Shindou…"

Heihachi sighed exasperatedly, "Touya-kun… at this point I really have no idea what to do with my grandson and his go." He confessed sadly, "I mean… it sound irresponsible of me but I am just an ordinary opponent he could beat with his eyes closed if he feels like it. I am an old man who don't understand his pain and sadness… all I did is watch over him. But you…"

"Me?"

Heihachi looked down at the goban, "Well… I can't say my grandson is playing a good game here… " Akira frowned at that, and Heihachi noticed the displeasure in Akira's face. "So what if my grandson won? You played a better game and pushed him hard… and he responded." Heihachi said pointedly. "That brat… I am scared to win but I don't want to lose either? Heh!" Heihachi snorted, "That's a load of bull… that brat can take losing better than any player I have ever seen in my life! He just keep coming back like a cockroach… "

Then Heihachi launched a long rant about troublesome grandson who had no mercy even when playing shidougo with him and how just because his old man was sturdy didn't mean Hikaru could just lead over twenty mokus and returned it in yose without batting an eye.

"Still…" Akira began hesitantly, "Why me?"

Heihachi panted lightly after his long rant, and took a deep breath. "Simply because Hikaru seems to see something in you, my boy is a caring person but when it comes to go he has some sort of selective obliviousness…"

That was what landed him in this situation in the first place.

"However he notices you… at first I think it's because you have the same potential and talent." Heihachi rubbed his chin, reciting what Sai said. "However if that's the only reason he won't bother to give you another game, and he won't wear that disturbed and guilty face when he went home after your first game… Hikaru usually would shrug, hope he will never see you again and you will not notice that game was forced to a tie…"

Akira sweat dropped at that, _'Actually… perhaps it's because I shouted myself hoarse at him until he gives in.'_

In the end maybe he was not special in Hikaru's book, he was just too stubborn and too troublesome to the point the other boy gave in. Heihachi-san must have overestimated his grandson if it only took Akira baiting him to a shouting match to get Shindou to give in.

But…

Akira traced the neat handwriting Heihachi wrote, Shindou's house. It didn't matter what Shindou thought of him, he just wanted… wanted the other boy to acknowledge him. It was different from what he wanted from his father or other pro like Ogata-san, it made him restless, excited, anxious, and happy. So many emotion mixed into one that he didn't know what to call it.

Heihachi stood up, "Well… I have another appointment, and if you rush to my house now you can catch him alone at home." Heihachi pushed something metallic towards his hands and Akira's eyes widened when he saw it was a key. "My friends and those kids will go home around four so he would be alone… and I am not going to be back until six." Heihachi winked.

Akira didn't know what to say, because he couldn't believe Shindou-san just gave him a spare key to Shindou's house. So he gave Shindou-san a timid thank you and watched the old man left the salon wordlessly.

In the end he was indeed very lucky at finding Shindou, he concluded. He swallowed nervously before he walked out of the salon after he bid Ichikawa-san a polite good bye.

* * *

**Half an hour later**

Shindou's house was five stops by train from the nearest station from go salon, and it was located in an old neighborhood where most of the house was traditional Japanese house. None of it was as big as his house but pretty big enough, and Shindou's stood out because it had massive willow tree near the gate. Akira was determined to see Shindou when he started walking from the go salon, but looking at the wooden door of Shindou's house made him rethink again of this abrupt visit.

Not to mention Shindou's grandfather undoubtedly gave him a key so he could enter the house freely so Shindou couldn't slam the door on his face or something. In spite of having permission to enter from the owner of the house Akira couldn't help but feel like he was doing something illegal as he plug the key in and opened the door.

If standing in front of the gate was bad, entering it made him feel even worse because he had no clue where to start. He doubted it very much he could just shout at Shindou to come out. Entering the house seemed inappropriate

Fuuu~

Akira's ears picked a soft, high pitched sound. He had heard this before when his father brought him to a performance of gagaku. He didn't know what he was doing but he instinctively followed the soft and playful sound as if he was hypnotized. Then he saw the boy he was looking for, sitting in seize on a bamboo mat laid in the middle of the garden. Shindou was playing a ryuuteki, a type of Japanese flute,

Akira walked closer slowly, and Shindou had not noticed his presence. It was then he noticed beside Shindou, there was a goban with a finished game, a replay perhaps? He took a turn around Shindou who was still immersed in his own world to take a closer look at the goban. His eyes widened when he saw the stones formation, black and whites dancing beautifully in top of the glossy wooden surface.

He didn't even see the complete replay just the end result but he could tell the go played in this game was a work of an art, a transcendental beauty. He recognized the way black moved as Shindou, steady, calm, unpredictable with subtle fierceness. This was not the same as what he saw in their games, the way Shindou played against him looked like a watered down version from this and Akira felt sad he couldn't get Shindou to play like this with him.

The one who played white however was a master, someone on the level of tittle holder. Akira also noticed the one who played white had zero mercy on Shindou, he didn't know if it was handicapped game or not but this was not shidougo at all. The playing style also alike with Shindou but if in Shindou the Shusaku's influence was like coating, a finishing touch of his own original style. The white player was like Shuusaku incarnation, the playing style mixed modern joseki but the Shuusaku was unmistakable. Who played Shindou like this? And outclassed him this badly to boot?!

"Hh.." The sound of the ryuuteki stopped and Akira tensed when he heard Shindou sighing. "No good." He grumbled to himself, eyes closed in deep concentration. "The last game was awful… what's with reading too far ahead is a mistake? It's not like I can guess how far ahead I should read!"

Akira blinked, _'Shindou is talking to himself? Never pegged him as the type… and he is complaining about himself.'_

"There's nothing wrong with preparing a trap for fifty moves later if it works! Uselessly complicated is the farthest description I could think of!"

He did what? So that was what that off move in 16-7 was for, that was one of many odd hands Shindou played in this game.

"Aargh! Recalling how the trap I prepared for fifty steps collapse is frustrating…"

He was also very animated when complaining about his own play.

"Considering about my opponent's reading skill is important too… hm hm." Now he was nodding to himself.

Akira couldn't help but sat in seiza across Shindou, watching the animated boy in fascination.

"Yes, like Touya." He blinked owlishly that his name came out of the blue from Shindou's mouth. "Some of my traps totally went unnoticed and I can't tell whether he is purposely dodging them or he didn't read the board enough to even notice…"

"I did?" Akira blurted out before he could stop himself.

Shindou continued to nod animatedly. "Yeah… remember that move in 4-7 in our first game? I totally expecting 15-11 that will boost your defense and give you three more mokus, and you go for one that give less influence."

"I didn't notice that, I am concentrating on strengthening my corner." Akira answered.

The other boy was still nodding. "Yeah… I notice that Touya clings to his corner like they're the love of his life… " Akira blushed a deep red, but that was a very standard strategy that had survived since ancient time! "Although he totally will give it up at a drop of a hat so he could control center area."

"Is that bad?" Akira asked curiously.

"Not really, it's good to take risk once in a while but…" Shindou trailed off and stopped on his track before he opened his eyes and turned sharply to Akira's direaction.

They stared at each other for a long minute before Akira broke the silence. "Good afternoon Shindou." He greeted the other boy stiffly.

Shindou stared at him some more then back and forth from the goban and his face.

"Oh."

Akira didn't blame Shindou at all to scream loud enough to burst his eardrum, and Akira had an epiphany he had a talent in surprising Shindou outside of goban. Hikaru himself came to a conclusion that Touya Akira was really bad for his heart. Unfortunately for Hikaru, Akira had no intention to leave him be anytime soon.

Even if both of them were destined to be a legend in go, the detail of their third meeting would be out of history record forever.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have second chapter, and I am struggling to get Eclipse 17th chapter out soon! WHatever I have three weeks holiday to mull over which story I am going to focus next.
> 
> I hope I did a good job in writing this version of their disastrous second game... as said in this chapter Hikaru is not that far ahead from Akira, in fact they're evenly matched. It was just Akira is raised in orthodox styled play in my opinion, Hikaru is his opposite.  
> Hikaru in this story also habit of overestimating his opponent so sometimes he play too carefully and set some trap that too elaborate that it didn't work because it's too complicated.
> 
> Hope you love it ^^


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Worthy Rival**

It was pretty comical to see that after Touya Akira scared the hell out of him, the other boy was the one who was panicking in fear of him having another panic attack. Of course he was gasping for breath after screaming that loud, it didn't mean he had a panic attack. Touya was so worried that if not for Hikaru grabbing his hand, the other boy would have run to call ambulance.

"Touya! Settle down! Sit!" Hikaru snapped.

Touya obeyed without question and sat in seiza across of Hikaru. "Uhm…"

"Look, I am fine." Hikaru assured the blue eyed boy with a sigh. "There's no need for ambulance, I just need to catch some breath after you scared me like that." He patted his chest; his heart was still beating too fast. "What's with you and appearing out of nowhere, Touya?"

"It's not my intention." He answered timidly. "I am sorry."

Hikaru sighed again, he had been sighing a lot around this guy lately. "It's fine, actually I am more curious of how you could get in."

Touya stiffened at that, "Er… your grandfather let me in." Technically that was the case.

"He let you in when he is not even home." Hikaru said pointedly. "He couldn't… no, he gave you a spare key?!" Looking at how Akira bit his lower lip and averting his eyes, Hikaru deduced Akira was the type who couldn't tell a lie to save his life. "Aah… never mind how did you get here, so?"

"So?" Akira echoed.

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Why you are here?"

Akira tensed again before he nodded hesitantly. "I want to apologize for what happened few days ago, and if you don't want to see me again I unders…"

"Whoa whoa… hold it right there Touya!" Hikaru raised his hands in placating gesture. "Listen… what happened few days ago is my fault." Touya frowned at him. "Fine, it's mostly my fault." He amended but Touya frowned even deeper. "Fine… _our_ fault, it's childish… and let's face the fact it must be the most horrible game we ever played in our life."

Akira wanted to refute that but all things considered… "I guess."

"So, let's don't apologize about it anymore…" Hikaru said in somber voice. "It gets us nowhere…"

Akira eyed the hakama wearing boy, for a moment he looked older than his age as if he had lived for so long. His traditional attire if anything made it as if he had a time slip.

"By the way, is to say sorry the only reason you're here?" Hikaru queried curiously.

Akira fidgeted before he steeled his resolve. "I actually came because I want to know…" Hikaru stiffened at that, "But I think I will not ask because I don't think I have the right to know…"

Both of them knew what Akira wanted to ask.

Hikaru titled his head to the side, "Well… I don't think I can tell you anyway even if I want to." Some things were too painful to say. "Hm?" Hikaru caught Akira for a split second was eyeing the goban. "That's a game I played with my mentor…"

Akira nodded stiffly, he wanted to ask who was that mentor but it was very unlikely the other boy would tell him. "It's a beautiful game… you… used to play like that."

Hikaru let out a mirthless laugh, "Yeah…" Used to be able to play like that with anyone to be precise, but now he could only do it with Sai. Because if it was Sai he had nothing to fear, he could go all out and Sai wouldn't even bat an eye. Sai would gleefully dodged his fang and give him a pat on the head.

"I am so envious." Akira murmured wistfully and Hikaru's breath hitched when he saw Touya Akira of all people was giving him puppy eyes and he felt like a jerk who had kicked the said innocent puppy and leave it on the roadside to cry. "Why can't I play with you like that?" And he sounded like he was about to cry.

This guy didn't mean it for sure but Hikaru now felt guiltier than ever. Touya was a lonely prodigy and he craved for someone to be his equal and unfortunately for him the first player Touya found was him. He was someone who was already broken, or rather very close to it.

Hikaru took a deep breath, "Touya… I am sorry but I can't give you what you want, you should look for someone else to be your rival." He told the short haired boy bluntly.

"I don't want anyone else." Touya said stubbornly. "I… I can't forget your go, anyone else would be pale in comparison."

Any other day that compliment was appreciated but now it was just unfair to Touya, " gave you a botched game of shidougo and the second time I played like a man possessed." Hikaru ignored Sai's mental rant about he was taking offense for the latter. "I have no idea what you see in me, Touya."

Akira frowned at that, "Why you sell yourself so short?"

"I didn't." Hikaru retorted.

"You do, someone at your level can pass pro exam already." Akira said pointedly. "There are a lot of people working hard to get to your level so you shouldn't…

That was a sore spot he hit there, and Sai who was in the background was saying something about how Touya-kun was really good at hitting homerun when it comes to Hikaru and how come they didn't meet until recently?

Hikaru snapped, and Sai was right just now what Touya said hit homerun. "Because I am a coward! I am scared of what will become of my opponent if I go all out!"

Akira gave him a look. "In a game not everyone could be the winner, you win some you lose some… it's how it works." He pointed out the cruel fact of life unflinchingly. "You can't throw away your go just because you're afraid to hurt someone's feeling!"

Hikaru was trying really hard to control his temper but Touya had no right to tell him such thing! "I know that better than you ever could! Touya Akira! Someone was not just hurt because they lost to me! I didn't just beat them! I took something they loved and ruined it for them! They quit go! They hate something they loved because of me!"

The Meijin's heir became very still, he could barely comprehend what Shindou Hikaru said. Someone lost against him and they…

Hikaru panted, gasping for breath. "Forget I said anything." Hikaru said in clipped tone after he realized he had blurted out something he didn't mean to and ran his house.

Akira quickly chased after him. "Shindou! Wait! I… I am sorry!" Why they always got to this mess?

Somehow Akira managed to catch Shindou, or more like he stumble and would have crashed head first to the ground and Shindou catch him on time. "Touya, please… just get out of here before I said something I will regret." He said after he helped the boy to stand upright.

Normally this was where Akira would give in and get out of the house as requested. However he reassessed everything he knew of Shindou Hikaru from their first meeting, their extremely short time of knowing each other and he decided. "I am not going to give up." He declared as he locked their arms in iron grip, glaring at the long haired boy.

"You should." Hikaru retorted stiffly. "Someone with bright future like you shouldn't look back at me." He hissed, "I am broken, Touya."

"Look!" Akira hissed, "If you're really broken, if you have given up on your go… you would have quit go! You don't! You _can't_ give it up! You gave me our second game because you wanted to get your real go back! You replay your old game because you miss it!" Akira shouted determinedly. "You can spout lies but your go didn't lie!"

This time Hikaru didn't even utter a word in response.

Akira panted lightly, "I don't know how you feel that someone suffered because of your go, but what right do they have to make you feel responsible for their weakness?! Stop drowning yourself in self-pity!" Akira roared at Hikaru.

"It's not self-pity! It's self-loathing!" Hikaru cried, and flushed a deep red immediately.

"I think it's a quasi-combination of both." Akira said pointedly, not amused by Hikaru's correction.

"We're not arguing about this Touya!"

"We are! Quit being so stubborn!" Akira shot back, "It's stupid! You should try to overcome your fear, not mull over it again and again!"

"Easy for you to say!" Hikaru cried. "You think I did nothing for the last three years?! I tried! I tried to play game as many as I could… but whenever I am just one step from victory I freeze! I can't breathe!"

Akira froze at that, "Three years? You have been like this for… that long?"

"Yes! I wonder myself why I am still alive and playing go." He let out mirthless laugh, "Our second game is my first win in real game… after three years, and I am not happy at all! My fingers feel heavy like lead whenever the image of my defeated opponents flashed on my mind." He touched his temple gingerly, "But they won't go away… it never go away!"

Akira steeled himself. "Then play with me!"

Hikaru hollered, "I played like a man possessed because I feel threatened by you! I am just going to repeat that horrendous play!"

Akira shook his head, "I will take it! I will endure it as much as I have to so you can overcome your fear! I won't stop! I won't quit! So you can play with all your strength and not worrying about me!"

Hikaru openly gaped at Akira's declaration, not caring the proper manner worthy of a Heian era noble Sai had drilled mercilessly on his head for the first time in five years. "Did you just offer yourself to be my training dummy?! Are you nuts?!" He drawled incredulously.

"I am not that weak Shindou! I am still coming back to you after that beating didn't I?" Akira shot back defensively.

_'That is a brilliant idea! Touya-kun!'_ Sai cheered to Hikaru's mind.

"It's a stupid idea!" Hikaru said out loud.

Touya however didn't know it was not addressed to him. "No, it's not!"

"Is too!"

"It's not!

"Is too!"

"It's not!

"Is too!"

"It's not!

"Is too!"

"It's not!

"Is…" Hikaru's angry retort was cut off when he heard laughter coming from behind them. Dread pooled up on his stomach as he turned around and he saw his grandfather and Towa, old friend of Heihachi laughing at him and Touya. "Ojii-san! Towa-san!

"What are you two doing?" Shindou Heihachi chortled, holding his sides. "When I gave Touya-kun our spare key I didn't expect a grade school level fight." As they were both twelve it was not an insult but sounded like one because of their mini adult persona.

Towa nodded in agreement, "Oh my! It's Touya Akira! I can't believe I live long enough to see two go prodigies arguing like kids their age!"

**"He started it!"** They shouted in unison as pointing at each other.

Heihachi and Towa stared at the two blushing boys who just realized they were embarrassing themselves even more with that line. "I should have it recorded." Towa said wistfully, as he took out his brand new phone his daughter bought him. Unlike most of his old friends he was not as illiterate in new technology. "In about ten… no five years I am sure it would fetch quite a price."

Heihachi nodded in agreement. "Hm… whatever you say Towa, at any rate Touya-kun…" The Meijin's son flushed a deep red. He was given permission to come to speak with Shindou and what he did was starting a shouting match with the other boy instead.

"It seems you're doing pretty well in getting through my grandson's thick skull." Heihachi however took their shouting match as an improvement.

"WHAT?!" Hikaru hollered before he caught himself he was about to scream at his grandfather, "But Ojii-san, what are you…"

"That said." Heihachi began with a tone of finality that made Hikaru dreaded what he was going to say next and Sai was cheering in the background. "Feel free to come to our house anytime." And you can keep the key was unspoken but implied.

Akira blinked owlishly, "Oh… I…"

Heihachi launched his next plan, "We have study group at ten every weekend that also double for Hikaru's tutoring session, and on Wednesday afternoon started at three we have mini competition between us old folks." He listed on their schedule, ignoring Hikaru's protest. "And Friday is a free day for Hikaru, which he spends on playing music and reading books…"

"Ojii-san!" Their go schedule was one thing but his off day was entirely different matter!

It took Akira only a few seconds to digest what Heihachi was getting at. "Of course… I will join your study group, Shindou-san."

"Call me Ojii-san." Heihachi said, grinning at the young prodigy. "It's confusing since there are two Shindou… in fact when I am around get use to calling my grandson, Hikaru."

"That would be improper." Akira said thoughtfully.

"Nonsense."

Hikaru groaned, "That's not the nonsense here!"

"Look, Hikaru agrees." Heihachi said gleefully.

"I am not!"

Hikaru watched his grandfather shaking Touya's hand as if they had sealed a lifetime deal, and he couldn't help but realized with horror that Touya Akira just got an unspoken permission to stalk him from now on.

Sai, his wonderful and revered surrogate brother didn't offer any help. If anything Sai seemed to support the idea.

It was so unfair, why all of them sided with Touya?!

* * *

**Two weeks later~**

In Sai's opinion, Hikaru's life was always interesting in spite of his status as homeschooled boy who only went out for buying groceries, books and visiting library. In shot a borderline shut in, who happened to have nagging ghot go tutor and overprotective grandfather.

Touya Akira's entrance to Hikaru's life made his host's life three times more interesting in his humble opinion. Especially when he and the rest of their unofficial go club found out about the two prodigies' uncanny ability. They seemed to be even more genius at stripping their rival off of their mini-adult persona and started a shouting match over every single detail of their game.

Like now…

"What's with you and kosumi?!" Akira howled.

Hikaru snorted, "Why you're so fixated on that particular move?! Get over it Touya! It's old and so what?!"

"And this one too!" Akira pointed at another corner of goban. "You should have surrounded it, not attach it!"

"And let you attack my upper left cluster? No way!" Hikaru said defensively. "And this move over here, you should have defend it instead of waiting for me to kill it!"

In the background the three kids who were also Hikaru's unofficial students were cheering for both of them. They fell in love with Akira, who they deemed was as cool. He also made Hikaru-sensei scream and start exciting shouting match all the time. Which was even more exciting than their go game.

Their discussion about go always started civil enough, they disagreed, voice started raising in volume, and reduced to repetition of…

"Is too!"

"It's not!

"Is too!"

"It's not!

"Is too!"

"It's not!

Biwako-obaasan, who was also the wife of Towa-san shook her head when she entered the go room to find the two prodigies were at it again. "Snack time, discussion is over sensei!"

Both prodigies stopped on their track and quickly took their chance to regain their breath, panting lightly. The trio junior player let out a chorus of _aww_ because the shouting match was over and _yay_ for snack time.

Hikaru quickly left the room as he ushered the three younger children to come with him, leaving Akira who was still sitting in front of goban and staring at their latest game. Akira bit his lower lip in frustration. It had been two weeks since he started to visit Shindou frequently and so far half of their game couldn't reach yose. Because whenever they were about to reach yose and if Hikaru was leading, the long haired boy would start to pale and his fingers started to shake. Their game always stopped whenever that happened.

It was fine though if Akira was the one leading, it was always a close game between them even if he was winning, never more than three moku win. It didn't make him happy at all because his rival couldn't play at his full strength yet. Shindou was not kidding when he said he tried as hard as he could to overcome his fear, and he failed miserably at it.

Apparently he was fine in net go because he couldn't see his opponent's face. Akira was sorely tempted to play net go too but he knew playing against Shindou online was counterproductive. He was glad net-go existed though, because prodigy or not playing against the same set of opponents over and over again would stunt his growth.

As for Shindou's shidougo… Akira had firsthand experience (kinda) in their first game but watching Shindou glided around the room as tutoring multiple students at once was breathtaking. His voice was not stern and dignified like his father, or cheerful and friendly like Ashiwara-san or the professional and stiff tone of Ogata-san.

Shindou's voice was gentle and coaxing, and in every step he was leading his student to the right path. He was as if trying to lure them to it. He made them concentrate on their game to their best ability. If Akira didn't know better he would think Shindou was hypnotizing them or something, especially because they almost in a trance whenever they finished playing shidougo with him.

He also had this peculiar habit of using his fan as pointer, which was odd. It seemed he had no trouble trouncing his grandfather mid-game and leisurely returned the moku to even in yose. It was surreal, and he seemed to have no problem playing four or five simultaneously and forced all of it to tie.

Everything he came to know about Shindou Hikaru's go if anything made him feels even more frustrated by their game with each other.

"Touya." His rival's voice snapped him out of his thought.

Akira turned to face the long haired boy, "Shindou, is that my share?" He asked, eyeing two plates of pudding the other go player was carrying on tray.

Hikaru nodded, "Yep, let's eat in balcony… it's no good to be cooped up outside all day."

Akira followed the other boy to the balcony, "Sugar for tired brain?"

"Yeah…" Hikaru said as he sat down on the wooden floor. "By the way it's been two weeks but it seems… you're not giving up yet." He said in tired tone.

Akira snorted, "Of course not Shindou."

"I still don't get why it have to be me." Hikaru said with a sigh.

"Because I see you." Akira returned promptly.

"Maybe you haven't try to look enough." The long haired boy said, narrowing his eyes at Akira. "You could try to look at Insei."

Akira snorted, "I am flattered you want to get rid of me so badly."

"I should have known it's pointless to argue with you, Touya." He said as he stood up and left, carrying empty plate of his share with him. Probably he was going to put it to dishwasher.

Akira would have been offended if it was anyone else who said it but this was Shindou, the boy who put himself under a mental block from winning out of his guilt. He didn't see why Akira had to go through all this trouble for him. Akira in the other hand even though he was frustrated sometime, he was happier than he had ever been since his father forbid him to join amateur tournament.

Looking at Shindou now, Akira couldn't blame his father for it.

Then again Akira who had been spending these two weeks in Shindou's company began to realize it was not just his caring personality that caused him to be the way he was now. Shindou was very sensitive towards emotion that hidden in formation of stones, which was not odd as most experienced player could tell a lot of thing from how someone played. And when his grandfather told Akira that Shindou was sensitive, it was an understatement.

One time he and Shindou were watching a recording of a match between Zama Ouza and a beginner dan. The beginner dan was a bold player and not afraid to attack the Ouza relentlessly and Zama had slaughtered the young player swiftly in mid game and in the end he had to resign before the game reached yose.

Akira was shocked to see his rival was fuming as he clenched his fist around the sleeve of hakama he wore. When asked why he was so angry, Shindou looked at him as if he had asked something stupid. Then Shindou asked back whether he saw it? That the game was a horrendous game where the beginner player was foolishly charging on for the sake of showing off, and the Ouza who supposed to be a respected title holder was baited and took a great delight in humiliating his opponent to show the younger player his place. There was no passion, no love and no beauty in this game at all. Then Shindou went on to launch a long rant of what each move meant, as if he could read what running through their mind on each hand.

He just stared and listened to Shindou, not quite believing and he had his doubt. It was not until his father's study session he brought up the topic of that beginner dan series match, his father of all people expressed the same opinion. His father was disappointed that his fellow tittle holder lost patience against a 1-dan and play for his own pride. Ogata-san also dropped his own two cents, saying that it was a bad match because the 1-dan was a brat with inflated ego because he passed pro exam and Zama Ouza was an angry old man.

Their opinion of the said match was brief, short and only touching the skin. Nothing like Shindou's who somehow managed to make it a five minutes rant that summarized the whole game. It was a startling discovery that explained a lot why Shindou became the way he was now. He was so sensitive to emotion in go and it got to the point any negative emotion overwhelmed his senses.

To Shindou Hikaru, go was not just a battle of skill and strategy but also mind and heart.

It pleased Akira to know more about Shindou even though… the long haired was still distant to him. He held Akira at arm length and made sure they weren't overly friendly with each other. It was alright to Akira because he knew both of them were hopeless at interacting with children their age, and was in process of learning. He also knew Shindou didn't want to get close because whether or not he could be Akira's rival in his opinion was still up to question.

He didn't want to get Akira's hope up and failed it.

Sometimes Akira wondered if there was anything Shindou didn't do that wasn't for someone else's sake. Which was why Akira treaded the subject about going pro very carefully around Shindou. Especially after he found out that going pro was another touchy subject for Shindou.

Seriously, Shindou was like a walking landmine.

Heihachi-jiisan told him about Shindou's run in with Gokiso, a 7-dan and the washed out pro. Shindou had accidentally met the middle-aged pro last year and witnessed the man assisting a vendor selling fake kaya goban and an old goban he claimed as Shusaku's. Looking at how Shindou played it was as plain as the day he worshipped Shusaku as if the legendary Honinbou was a god, so to Shindou Gokiso-pro and his partner in crime had done the worst sacrilege against Shusaku.

As if that was not bad enough, Gokiso-pro took out his frustration on a beginner he was playing shidougo with. Shindou had enough and boldly stood beside the frightened beginner and challenged Gokiso-pro. Shindou then instructed the beginner to place his stone for him. Gokiso-pro didn't mind Shindou helping the poor old man, thinking it was just some punk trying to be a hero. Combination of getting caught off guard and underestimating his opponent, Shindou turned the game around and won.

The beginner was surprised and pleased a young boy out of nowhere was helping him after he was trounced that badly by Gokiso-pro. That man now was one of Heihachi's friends and Shindou's student, Sasaki-san. He was the one who energetically regaled the tale of Shindou-sensei's heroic exploit much to Shindou's embarrassment.

Akira never hated anyone but it seemed Gokiso-pro would be the first on the list, because whenever the topic of going pro came out Shindou would give them a genial smile that didn't reach his eyes and promptly said, _'That's not going to happen, I don't want to get paid to play go.'_ The tone he used suggested he said that a lot.

It was really a very long road to be Shindou's rival, but it was okay Akira could be very patient when he wanted and Shindou was worth all the effort. One way or another he would drag Shindou with him to join the pro world, where both of them destined to belong.

In the kitchen Hikaru shuddered as he put the dirty dish to sink.

_'Hikaru? What's wrong?'_ Sai asked.

_'Nothing… probably it's Touya up to something again.'_

Sai had the nerve to giggle at that, imagine! His ani-ue! Giggling because of his misery! _'You know… it seems it's just about time for you to declare arimasen to him.'_

Hikaru huffed, _'No way! I am impressed of his determination but I AM NOT going to give in so easily! And if he thinks I didn't notice how his expression change whenever someone in our club mention about me going pro… I swear! That Touya is getting ahead of himself!'_

_'I still don't get how the two of you seems to be very good at knowing at each other, I don't think I know my own blood brother as well as you does Touya-kun.'_ Sai said pointedly.

Hikaru flushed a deep red, _'How do I know?! And I really hate it when he gives me that look!'_

_'Your life would be much easier if…'_

_'NO WAY! Ani-ue, don't you dare to suggest that! I am not giving in even if he gives me that damned puppy eyes! Hell no!'_ He cried mentally.

_'Hikaru! Language!'_

* * *

**Meijin's go salon**

All patrons who witnessed the game of the two prodigies had come to a silent agreement to keep it a secret, and their little teacher himself had asked them to keep it quiet. Apparently Shindou really disliked attention and people from Go Institute were looking for him to boot. It was not hard to see their young prodigy was trying his best to befriend Shindou Hikaru and they would hate to ruin it for him.

However it was inevitable that the Meijin would notice that Akira-kun's daily visit to his go salon was cut in half for the last two weeks.

When the Meijin himself, added that he was your boss, and he asked about his son who happened to be your favorite little brother…. "Uhm… Akira-kun is visiting his friend." She desperately hoped the Meijin was not displeased his son didn't spend time as much in go salon because he was visiting Shindou-kun. Akira looked so happy and cheerful, more than ever since he could visit Shindou-kun as much as he wanted.

Actually there was no reason for Touya-Meijin to be displeased because Akira went there to play go too anyway, but there was no way she would reveal that Akira's friend was a go prodigy in his own right who had defeated Akira twice.

"A friend?"

As much as she hated to admit it, Akira didn't have any friend at school. Ichikawa herself had listened to Akiko-san many times about how teachers at school expressed their worries about Akira's lack of friend. So of course when a friend came out of nowhere and _took_ Akira's attention away from go, Touya Meijin would have a huge question mark on his mind about the phenomenon.

Then again Shindou-kun himself was a phenomenon.

"Yes… Touya-sensei." Ichikawa murmured. "But… it's nothing to worry about! He… is a very good and polite child." She assured him hastily.

"So this friend of his has visited our go salon?" The Meijin inquired. "So he plays go?"

Of course since Ichikawa knew Shindou-kun, it meant she had met the boy in go salon. It was easy to guess that as both Ichikawa and Akira-kun spent most of their time in the salon.

What should she said to that?! Akira-kun had told her that Shindou-kun disliked attention, and the Meijin would of course pay attention to the boy who could defeat his son. Her boss only asked if Akira's new friend played go, he did and she didn't have to say anything whether Shindou-kun was as good as Akira or not.

"Yes, he does." Ichikawa answered.

The five titles holder hummed at that, "So… Akira is teaching this friend of his?"

Ichikawa suppressed her urge to laugh at that since Akira himself admitted that Shindou-kun was better at him at tutoring. In fact Ichikawa was sure Shindou-kun could give even pro players a run for their money in shidougo. Ichikawa herself had come with Akira-kun to Shindou-kun's house last week on her off day to see it herself. She didn't expect to see so many players old and young in Shindou-kun's house, and they were tutored by the young prodigy. Akira of course assisting his rival in his teaching game, and Ichikawa was surprised Akira himself asked Shindou-kun to teach her. As much as she loved Akira, she couldn't deny Shindou-kun was a better teacher.

So if the Meijin asked whether Akira was tutoring Shindou-kun, this was where she had to lie but she didn't want that!

"Well…" The meijin fortunately didn't wait for her to answer. "Either way this is the first time Akira is interested in someone, he must be an exceptional child."

So either way Shindou-kun wouldn't escape from attention, poor boy. Ichikawa was about to breathe a sigh of relief when the Meijin walked away from the counter, but then she realized he was going to play shidougo with Hirose-san of all people. Hirose-san worshipped the ground Touya-Meijin walked on, there was no way he could keep any secret, especially if he was facing the Meijin in front of a goban.

In unison all patrons in salon and Ichikawa-san weep inwardly. _'We're so sorry! Akira-kun! Shindou-kun!'_

Soon enough poor Hirose-san started singing like a canary and no one blamed him, because this was Touya Meijin in front of goban. Nothing was scarier than Touya Meijin in front of goban, especially when his only son was concerned.

* * *

**Shopping District (The next day, Friday)**

Shindou Hikaru never dreamed he would go for his old books hunting with Touya Akira of all people. Then again there were lots of things happened he didn't expect to happen since he met Touya Akira. Unfortunately for the two socially awkward children, the shopping trip was spent in silence because they had no idea what to do. Of course they could talk with each other, but both of them knew naturally it would be about go and they didn't trust themselves to not start a shouting match in public when go was concerned.

Luckily when Hikaru started to pick books in an old bookshop, Akira found a familiar ground. "I am a Cat is a popular literature, but I have never find a chance to check it out."

"It's about politics." Hikaru said pointedly, "One of Japan's finest satires… not my preference though."

Akira reached out to pull another book from the shelves, "You like old books, and I noticed a lot of your books are poems and slice of life…"

Hikaru shrugged, "It's a common misunderstanding poem is just flowery words… and slice of life is a good genre to read for relaxation." Then he pulled a book, "This book, Aqua is not as old as most book here… a science fiction sort. Where mankind turned Mars to be a water planet a lives there with minimum help of technology in their daily life…"

Akira took the book Hikaru handed him, "Hm…" He started to flip through it. "The topic is very light…"

"Well… the moral of the story is finding simple happiness in every corner of your life." Hikaru murmured softly. "The sequel, Aria is the same… "

In the end Shindou exited the bookshop with a full paperback while Akira bought Aqua and Aria, Shindou recommended. He was offered to borrow Shindou's, but Akira wanted to own the book himself to have more insight about Shindou.

Speaking of Shindou… Akira eyed his attires for today. "I am always wondering… why lately your casual clothes are like that."

At that Shindou sighed exasperatedly, looking down at his clothes which could be described as modern looking kariginu Heian's courtier wore. It's more like a white sleeveless shirt with kariginu's collar, and underneath Shindou was wearing a turtle neck black shirt, loose black pants and a simple orange obi to complete the traditional but modern look.

"Ichihashi Tsuyu-obaasan." The youngest of Heihachi's old folks who were also one of Shindou's students, a cute middle-aged mother who really loves to dress up cute boys and girls. Akira had experienced it firsthand the horror of being hugged by Ichihashi-san. He was appalled when the kind woman offered to dress him up in kimono.

"Her family owns a kimono shop… I bought all my traditional attire there, and last week her daughter just graduated from fashion design major… she has this idea to make a clothing line or modern traditional attire, not just kimono but also older one like kariginu and kazami…"

Akira blinked at that, he recalled Ichihashi-san always doted on Shindou and had expressed her desire to _borrow_ him as model for her boutique.

"Before I know it, they have raided my wardrobe and replaced majority of my casual clothes with these." He pointed at his clothes, "I don't really care to be a walking mannequin or anything." Came to think of it a lot of people asked Shidou where he bought the clothes, so he was also some sort of walking advertisement too?!

"But I wish my grandfather put some fight to get between them and my wardrobe…"

"That's impossible." Akira said pointedly.

"I know… but at least I hope he tried…" He said wistfully. "Speaking of which…" He eyed Touya's clothes, frowning at the other boy. "Uhm… never mind." Inwardly he plotted to get Ichihashi-san's daughter to raid Touya's wardrobe too.

Akira gave him a look, "What are you thinking?"

"Go obviously… and also…" He trailed off, "Where is that plastic back with wood polish for goban you bought?" He queried, eyeing Touya's right hand that was only holding one paper back.

Touya groaned, "I think I leave it at the bookshop!"

"Should we go back?" Hikaru offered, "It's pretty far but…"

Touya shook his head and then he noticed his father's go salon was near, "I will go back to the bookshop myself, it's my fault to be so reckless." Then he pointed at the go salon sign. "If it's fine for you, please wait for me in our go salon… Ichikawa-san would be more than happy to serve you some drinks and snack."

"I don't want to impose." Hikaru drawled in lofty tone. "Beside… I still feel awkward to go there."

Akira sighed at that, "It's fine Shindou, in fact our patrons are really eager to see you again. You don't even have to pay entrance fee, since I am sure you will end up playing shidougo the moment you stepped inside."

_'Ha ha ha! Touya-kun knows you pretty well!'_ Sai commented, _'Come on Hikaru! It would be nice if you get to know the patrons in that go salon too!'_

_'But…'_

_' Touya-kun helped you with tutoring at home, and since he spent a lot of time in our house now those patrons lost half of tutoring time from him!'_ Sai knew very well Hikaru felt guilty about it.

"Fine…" He reached out. "Let me carry your books, Ichikawa-san will keep it for you."

Akira smiled at that as he handed Shindou his book. "Thanks, I will be back as soon as I can."

Hikaru watched Akira left with a small quirk on his lips, one of these days they'd really be friends. However it still saddened him that he couldn't be the rival Akira wanted, what should he do? His musing was cut off when he entered the go salon because not even five seconds, all patrons rushed to ask for shidougo with him.

"Uhm… I can play four at once." He offered and received a wide-eyed look in response. "Is that fine?"

Ichikawa Harumi giggled, trust Akira-kun's rival to have more surprise. "Of course Shindou-kun! Let's move the table so you can play four boards shidougo."

Soon a chorus of 'Your guidance, please.' Echoed through the salon.

As the teaching game went on no one but Ichikawa noticed the door slid open, revealing Touya Meijin and Ogata-pro. Ichikawa had never thought the sight of two respected pro players, and one of them was her own boss to boot, almost sent her to a hysteric fit. She steeled herself to stop the Meijin from investigating the crowd that formed in the back room, but all she did was babbling incoherent noise.

She followed the two curious go players to the backroom but nothing she said got through them as they made their way to the inevitable. The patrons quickly parted like a red sea for the Meijin and 9-dan, revealing four games that almost reached the end. She swore he heard both pro's breath hitched at the sight of four gobans, with monochrome war on top of it with Shindou-kun sitting in the middle as he placed the last white stones that ended the last game.

Shindou-kun seemed like he didn't notice the commotion, lost in his own world of go and students in front of him. Then he began the post-game discussion soon, and his opponents for some reason looked like they were still on some sort of trance after the game.

"Kidowaki-san, you're too hasty in yose when you're leading… in this corner you should have defend here instead of attacking my formation. You open a path for me to cut you here…" Then Shindou-kun quickly remake the game according to that scenario, "There… much better?"

"Hum." Kidowaki-san hummed in agreement. "Then I move here?" He said as he placed another stones.

"Correct." Shindou-kun complimented, "That will force me to respond like this."

"Ah." Kidowaki-san blinked that he hit another wall.

"Don't resign here, there's still a way, Kidowaki-san." Shindou-kun said with genial smile. "Just look closer to unexpected path… and I will right back."

Then Shindou-kun turned to the next goban quickly. "Hirose-san… in this part you should attack bolder because you can cut me here."

"Oh… "

"And then…"

The discussion went on and miraculously no one bothered to alert Shindou-kun about Touya-Meijin and Ogata-pro. It seemed no one wanted to disturb the post-game discussion. Or more like there was no way they would want to cut this enlightening experience off. However as much as Ichikawa was tempted to save Akira's friend there was nothing she could do when the discussion was over and one of the four players realized they had a very special audience.

"Touya-sensei!" Hirose-san exclaimed in shock.

Shindou-kun turned to the side, "That's faster than I thought, Tou… ya?"

Ichikawa stiffened, it seemed Shindou-kun thought Hirose-san was addressing Akira-kun and not Touya-Meijin. She desperately hoped Shindou-kun didn't misunderstand this! Akira-kun had nothing to do with it! Ichikawa herself had no idea the two pro players were coming today.

Shindou-kun blinked owlishly at the two before he abruptly stood up, and Ichikawa feared the long haired boy was going to run away.

"Good afternoon." He greeted them as he bowed politely. "It's an honor to meet you Touya-meijin."

The Meijin quirked an eyebrow at the over-politeness but didn't question it. "What's your name?"

He hesitated for a moment then he answered. "I am Shindou… Hikaru."

The other pro didn't say anything; he was busy looking at the four gobans. Ogata narrowed his eyes as he strained his brain to recall something, it was nagging him since he started watching the shidougo. However he couldn't put his finger on it. He was snapped out of his musing when his teacher asked a question that drew his attention like moth to flame.

"You're the boy who played shidougo in last tournament." That sounded more like a statement than a question, and Hikaru could only gave the Meijin a tentative nod. "Are you the one who defeated Akira?" The meijin asked again.

* * *

Hikaru contemplated his choice, and in the end there was no way he could lie in the middle of the crowd that majority of them were watching his game against Akira. However in the same time he didn't want to say yes to that question, because it didn't feel like he had won.

He swallowed heavily and the Meijin glanced at Hirose-san who nodded frantically. "It's not like that!" Hikaru snapped. "I…" He clamped his mouth shut as he realized he had shouted at someone who should be treated with utmost respect. "My apologies… but I…"

The Meijin looked at the four goban and analyzed each of the game, it was a magnificent game even though it was shindougo. "Looking at your skill in shidougo, I find that plausible…" Hikaru suppressed his urge to protest. "However, I still want to see it myself…"

Gasp echoed through the salon at the implication.

_'Hikaru?'_ Sai called his surrogate brother.

_'It's a wonderful opportunity but… ani-ue would you…'_

Sai shook his head, _'No, as much as I wish for it… this is your game, this honorable man wish to see the extend of your ability. He wish to see what his son sees in you.'_

_'I have no idea what_ Touya _see in me.'_ Hikaru said mentally as he followed Touya Meijin to a secluded corner, the different one from last time he and Akira played.

"Sit down."

Hikaru suppressed his urge to rub his temple, because the Meijin didn't even ask his consent to play. This was Touya Akira's father alright, like father like son, both were so demanding.

_'Hikaru!'_ Sai chidred him, _'This is your chance to go all out against someone other than me! This man is someone in the same level as I am!'_

That sounded really tempting, and really, the chance to play against the Meijin was worth to salivate over but… He didn't feel like playing just to vent his urge to go all out, to play with that kind of intention was…

He took a deep breath, "May I ask you a question? Touya-meijin…" The Meijin frowned for a moment but gave the boy a curt nod. "I understand you want to see my strength but I don't think that's the only reason you want to play against a random young player such as me."

"It's for my son." Hikaru stiffened at that. "I taught Akira go since he was two years old." The Meijin began narratively. "I play with him every morning, and he has already at pro level."

Inwardly Hikaru wondered he had a feeling this was a divine retribution, and did the Meijin was giving him a crash course about his son?

"I didn't allow him to play in amateur tournament because Akira would crush another children's hope to grow…" The Meijin said sternly.

_'Perhaps… that's what I should have done too.'_ Sai thought with a grimace.

"That's why."

In that moment the door chose to slid open and a calm and young voice came from the entrance. "Ichikawa-san, where is Shindou? I thought he would be in the middle of shidougo by now."

"Uhm… Akira-kun… Shindou-kun is… "

Akira could see Ichikawa-san was pale and the whole salon had gone too silent.

"Touya-sensei… is…" She stuttered guiltily.

He swallowed and quickly went deeper inside the salon and heard his father's voice.

"Akira is that special. That's why! For a child his age who could beat him exist, I can't believe it!"

* * *

"Otou-san… why…" Akira approached them tentatively. "Shindou… I…"

Hikaru could almost see how his mind gears turning so the long haired boy raised a placating hand before Touya started stuttering and embarrassing himself in front of his father. "I know… this is all coincidence." He assured the other boy who flushed a deep red. "It's amazing you can keep everything quiet for weeks anyway…"

"But!"

Hikaru turned to the Meijin. "Akira…" It would be confusing to call Touya with his surname in front of his father. "He kept everything about me as a secret because I dislike attention and he respected my wish."

"I see…" The Meijin murmured. "Then let us begin, you can place three stones… just like Akira. If you're on the same level as my son, that's all you need against me."

Akira swallowed and much to his father's shock said something he never expected of his son. "Shindou… Hikaru, if you don't want to play, don't."

At that Hikaru went wide eyed, did Akira just defy his father's wish?! For him? "What are you saying?"

"Akira, let this boy prove his strength." The Meijin intoned.

Akira whirled around, facing his father. "Otou-san! He doesn't have to prove anything! I lost… against him twice! I will replay those two games if you want but please don't force him to play against his will! And not for my sake!"

"Akira…" He had never seen his son this defensive, and for this boy no less.

Hikaru snapped, "No way! You're not replaying those two horrendous games in front of your father! In front of the Meijin! How could you?!" Instead of touched Hikaru looked appalled and betrayed by Akira.

Huh?

_'That's right Touya-kun!'_ Sai cried.

"I'd rather embarrass myself! I don't want you to collapse again!" Akira shot back.

"You're going to embarrass _us_ both!" Hikaru said pointedly.

"Why you!"

"Akira, Shindou-kun." The Meijin called, his voice softened.

The two bickering boys paled in horror when they realized they almost started their shouting match in front of The Meijin. "We… are so sorry!" They said in chorus and bowed at him in the same time.

The Meijin chukled softly, "It's fine… I never imagine to see my son acted like this, it's… enlightening."

The two boys blinked at that, not understanding which part of their impromptu shouting match could enlighten Touya Meijin.

"At any rate… if Akira is this persistent to stop our game…" Touya Kouya trailed off, "Perhaps… we don't need a game after all."

"Actually, I would like to play a game as you wish… Touya-sensei." Hikaru admitted in lofty tone.

"Hah?" Akira whipped his head to his rival. "Shi… Shindou!"

He heaved a sigh, "It would be an honor beside… as you said, Akira _is_ amazing…"

The other blushed a deep red, stuttering incoherently. "Shindou! What are you saying?!"

"Amazingly stubborn…" He finished sternly.

"Huh?"

Hikaru glanced at Akira, "He is amazingly stubborn about our rivalry even though I am like this…" He shook his head ruefully, "I have no idea what he sees in me, he has such bright future ahead of him and here he is… waiting for me."

Akira gritted his teeth, "I told you, I am fine with it and…"

"That's why…" Hikaru cut him off, "The least I could do now is playing against Touya-sensei… in the first place this game was requested of me for your sake…"

"Hm…" The Meijin grunted, "If it's alright with Shindou-kun, I would be more than happy to play against a boy Akira acknowledges…"

Suddenly Akira felt his heart was beating loud enough to make him deaf, a shiver ran through his spine in anticipation.

"If it's Touya-sensei…" The long haired boy continued.

_'Yes… this man perhaps is my equal…'_ Sai whispered to his mind. _'You can go all out with him without fear.'_

"I think… it would be alright if I go all out…" Hikaru finished in wistful voice as he locked his eyes with Akira's. "You want to see my _real_ go firsthand, don't you? I will show it to you now… against Touya-sensei, your father…"

Akira swallowed, "But I…"

"Please don't be mistaken." Hikaru murmured, "I am doing this just not for my own satisfaction or guilt… I have a request…"

"Request…" Akira echoed.

Hikaru nodded, "After this game ended, I would like you to question yourself again… whether I am the one you're looking for…" He said with a tone of finality. "Touya Akira…"

Akira sighed wearily, until when this person will question his own worth? "Fine… but I doubt my answer will change…"

"As stubborn as ever…" Hikaru sighed, then he turned towards his opponent. "Well then… Touya-sensei? Shall we begin the game?"

"Very well…"

**"Your guidance please…"**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Haze won the tournament against Kai I can't help but think OMG, Akira is giving Hikaru a puppy eyes... it's especially so obvious in manga when he said he is so envious it's not him who play Hikaru. I always think Hikaru is really weak against Akira when he is giving him a look.
> 
> At any rate... Hikaru is still trying to run away from Touya in a sense, because he can't give Touya what he wanted. This is the same characterization from canon in my opinion. ^^I also shows bits of Hikaru's past, it's more like a gloss over version... not the detail.
> 
> As for the title... It's a joke since Hikaru is Hikaru LOL from Tale of Genji as in Genji no Monogatari ^^ Although we're not going to have a harem story of course.


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Fang of Kirin**

Hikaru was excited that he of all people was honored by the chance to play against the Meijin, the title holder who was hailed as Japan's strongest go player. Of course the reason he accepted this game was not for altruistic reason, far from it. If he just wanted to play against strongest go player, Sai was available. His mentor and surrogate brother was the legendary honinbou after all.

However the reason this game was happening, it was to show his real go to the Touya Akira and his father. So they could have a fair judgment of his worth as a go player. Hikaru was well aware he was strong, and very proud of it. His pride stemmed simply because he had worked hard to be good enough as Sai's disciple. Torajirou was… simply a proxy to Sai, but in Hikaru, Sai wanted him to be his heir. That privilege alone made him unable to accept defeat, which was the only reason that saved him from spiraling to endless defeat because of his fear to win.

It was not simply to prove his worth, but also to defend his master's pride as legendary go player that carved his name in history.

This game was not for victory, or at least it wasn't the main purpose.

"Three stones handicap." The Meijin offered.

Hikaru shook his head, "My apologies, but I have to refuse that offer."

The Meijin raised an eyebrow and Akira gasped in shock. "Shindou?"

He raised his hands in placating gesture, "It's not that I am claiming that I didn't need the same handicap as Akira did because I am a better player…" He explained in lofty tone. "It's just that my playing style make it unfavorable to me to play against strong player at your level with handicap…" He explained earnestly.

That didn't make sense, then again almost everything about Shindou hardly made sense. "Eeeh… you mean…" Then Akira recalled the replay of Shindou's game against his mentor. "Don't tell me… your mentor… never play shidougo with you?"

Much to Akira's horror, Shindou gave him a curt nod. "Never… I don't think he ever hold back against me at all." In short his mentor trounced him in every single game. "That's why… if player in Touya-sensei's level give me handicap and holding back against me… it's the same as handicapping me because it will throw me off..."

And also why this person didn't get the meaning of holding back against weaker opponent, which was also why he trounced those people who gave him the trauma of winning?! Akira thought.

Sai weep in the background. It was not his fault Hikaru was such an eager child who could take his worse since the tender age of eight. His Spartan teaching method worked miraculously though. Although in exchange, Hikaru had a pretty botched sense in measuring his opponent's strength when he was younger. Shidougo was some sort of training for Hikaru to learn how to hold back and correctly measuring his opponent's strength. While he never played Shidougo with Hikaru, his surrogate brother learned how to play shidougo from him.

_'I am so sorry Hikaru!'_

_'It's too late for that… as long as Touya-sensei didn't take it as an insult…'_

"I understand…" Touya Kouyo said as he eyed the child before him skeptically. "Let's play an even game…"

"Hai."

**"Your guidance please."**

Inwardly Hikaru was pretty skeptical the Meijin really got him. Then again this was Akira's father, if he was anything like his son, he would leap first because it was more challenging like that. Oh well, he had explained himself and all he could do was playing his best. Beside this person's eyes, the same eyes as Touya.

Pachi! '3-3, Tsuke'

Akira narrowed his eyes at the opening hand, one of Shindou's favorite openings.

Pachi!

Hikaru couldn't help but stunned to see the way Touya-Meijin was holding his stone. What a magnificent way to handle stone, and Hikaru couldn't help but wonder if this was the way Sai would hold stone if he was corporeal?

Pachi (16-3)

Pachi

The Meijin paused when he noticed his opponent's eyes were closed and slowly revealing deep green orbs that shone with something he thought shouldn't belong to a child. There was a long silence before the young player decided his next move.

Pachi (4.4 Hoshi)

Pachi

Pachi (Kosumi)

Pachi

His eyes narrowed at the last move, _'Shusaku's kosumi?'_ He responded that move.

Fifteen hands later Touya Kouyou paused, crossing his arms above his chest and surveyed the goban. He couldn't help but noticed his son didn't send him questioning glance for his pause. In fact Kouyo was sure his son's was observing Shindou's hands rather than his. He couldn't blame his son though as he could begin to see what his son sees in Shindou Hikaru's go.

He was an unconventional player, using a mix of classic and modern style and somehow managed to make it so distinctively his. Shindou Hikaru's go was also one of the most beautiful play he had ever seen, poetic and subtle. It was nothing like any play Akira had ever seen before for sure, and so contrast with preciseness and fierceness of Akira's go.

It was really odd though, as a child this young shouldn't have developed aesthetic side of his play yet. It was not like this boy's go had matured either, Kouyo could see the inexperience and youth of a child's go in his like Akira's. It must be his mentor's influence, and Kouyo couldn't help but wonder what kind of player nourished this child's go to the point it developed this kind of poetic beauty.

But his move was also heavily tinted by Shusaku's joseki, as if… this boy was the disciple of the old legend itself.

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

The game progressed to chuugen, where confrontation couldn't be avoided anymore. So the Meijin surveyed his opponents' territory carefully. Shindou-kun's formations were solid like a fort, but it was nothing a player on his level couldn't penetrate. He could cut Shindou-kun's main formation if he wanted to do so now but…

This child was Akira's equal; undoubtedly he was at least as good as Akira. He wouldn't play to kill against Akira so quickly so...

Pachi

It was then Kouyo noticed the boy was frowning at the latest move he made, it was not the best or the strongest but it was a good enough move for someone in his level. No… this child realized he was holding back just now, and the boy was displeased about it. He was no mind reader but the boy's next hands were moves of a player who had their plan interrupted and scrambling for plan B. It was not his pride that made the boy frowning but…

Could it be?

Hikaru narrowed his eyes as he made his next move, he should have known the Meijin wouldn't play to kill against someone in his son's level. He shouldn't have expect the same treatment from this man like Sai would but… all he knew about this man was kifu from his official match, all he learned was real strength not the toned down one. This felt like he was the one who played handicapped game, and against the Meijin no less.

 _'Hikaru! I am so sorry!'_ Sai wailed to himself. Hikaru was good at reading board and predicting his opponent's future move but he was no seer. Hikaru made his prediction based on his knowledge of the said person, firsthand experience playing against them was better but kifu could serve as good material.. Because Sai never held back, Hikaru rarely misread and he couldn't predict people when they were holding back on him correctly. So when the Meijin held back, Hikaru's reading became off and that was taking a toll on him mentally

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

It was now or never, he had to bet on this.

Pachi (8-5)

Shindou-kun's latest hand made his breath hitched and Akira gasped in shock.

Hikaru was well aware his latest hand could be considered very rude against someone like Touya Meijin, however it was just his playing style not a challenge from a stuck up brat. He could hear Sai laughing softly on the back of his mind, and it gave him a sense of excitement and pride because Sai approved his latest move.

He could feel Touya junior was glaring daggers now at him with eyes screaming, _'What are you thinking, Shindou?!'_

Touya could be very expressive with his glaring; he picked that one up very fast in the last two weeks.

Oh well, for now he had to concentrate on this game. He closed his eyes again and let himself fall deeper and deeper to the game. At this point of the game he could afford to be totally loose and played as he saw fit.

Sai eyed his disciple with a thin smile on his face, _'Hikaru… my young Kirin, show this honorable man… the serenity of your slumber and your fang when you're awaken'_ Sai raised his fan, _'Bare your fang to him now, otouto…'_

Pachi!

This time the Meijin didn't disappoint, he placed his tone where he would mercilessly cut Hikaru's biggest formation.

Pachi!

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, _'Fifteen more hands… no, twenty… thirty… I need to be as subtle as possible. If I rush on fifteen it would be noticed by Ani-ue. At thirty Ani-ue would jump to the trap because it's going to be fun to jump at it in his opinion…'_ Hikaru closed his eyes, _'Then again… using Ani-ue as a standard is a little hard, especially it's like a hobby for him to dodge me at last second… but it's not like I will let go so easily.'_

Suddenly lightning struck down from the sky, so loud that all patrons in go salon let out a shocked gasp. The Meijin narrowed his eyes at the child before him who didn't even flinch at the loud thundering sound that followed. Such concentration when playing a game, even pro players rarely had this much.

Truly… his son had chosen well, this game was just about to reach yose but he could see why his son wanted this boy as a rival.

Pachi!

Pachi!

Pachi!

Pachi!

However he still couldn't see what the boy wanted from that move, and why the boy wanted him to go all out. Especially by now the boy had been left behind by at least 15 moku.

**Pachi!**

Kouyo's eyes widened in shock when he saw the last hand and surveyed the board as a whole. That challenging move thirty hands ago! It was not a mere challenge, but a trigger for an elaborate trap that took reign over center area. Unbelievable! A child Akira's age formed such an elaborate trap?

Pachi!

Pachi!

Pachi!

Pachi!

As if it was not a surprise enough as he was about to escape the trap, another trap was unveiled. He barely noticed Akira's shocked gasp at the sudden ferocity Shindou-kun revealed from beneath that beautiful and serene formation. It as if he had just woke a sleeping dragon… no a kirin from its peaceful slumber, and it won't let him go.

Pachi!

Pachi!

Pachi!

Hikaru knew with that trap he had won around eight extra moku, that was cutting his lost around half but this was already yose and he had to rush to seize this opportunity to gain some more.

Pachi!

Pachi!

He was cut off in every corner in spite of his best effort. This was the Meijin after all, and in turn of dragging the pro player to his trap now he was getting an all-out attack. Nothing he was not used to, his mentor gave him this kind of beating every single night.

 _'This boy… it's not like my attack has no effect but he keep pushing through without fear, and even though it's slow he is gaining on me.'_ Kouyo thought as he strengthen his defense before Shindou could invade further.

Pachi!

Pachi!

Pachi!

Pachi!

_'Yose is my home ground but there's nothing much to scrap by at this point...'_

Akira swallowed as he watched the game was rapidly reaching the end, _'As expected… he is the strongest in yose, he is flawless…'_

The Meijin responded, _'There's no mistake at all in his yose technique, so he is the kind of player who shows his best at the end of the game…'_

Pachi!

Pachi!

Pachi!

**Shindou's residence**

Two old men, Heihachi and Towa let out a content sigh after a sip of new green tea they just purchased from the master who blended it himself. It was pretty pricey but considering Heihachi had good money from his retirement fund, he could afford to splurge once in a while.

"So, how is Touya-kun and Hikaru-kun?" Towa asked.

Heihachi shrugged, "Hikaru is still trying to run away, not as much and as bad as the first few days… you know in the first few days my polite grandson repeatedly slamming door on Touya-kun's face and then they started shouting at each other in spite of the door between them…" The shoji door was thin in the first place anyway.

He laughed softly, "They really love shouting at each other, and considering both are mini adult and calm it's a wonder…"

Then again back before Mitsuko passed away, Hikaru was such an active child it was not much stretch of imagination. Touya-kun seemed to be the calm type all along.

"Who knows?" Towa sipped his tea, "All things considered both of them didn't have normal childhood."

Heihachi was not offended by that remark, because it was mostly Hikaru who distant himself from his peers. "Well… they make up the lost time now, but I wish my grandson is not so stubborn."

Towa sighed at that, recalling the chaotic first few days when their young teacher was trying his hardest to get Touya-kun to stop visiting him. Had it been any other child they would have given up, but Touya-kun was amazingly persistent in chasing their young teacher. Considering he was the son of Touya-Meijin, and had everything to pave a smooth path of go career. It was hard to believe the boy had such a drive to work his hardest to get what he wanted.

Slowly but steadily Hikaru-kun was relenting.

Then again knowing Hikaru-kun, it was not just in his personality to act so cold towards anyone. He must felt bad too in the end for acting that way towards Touya-kun.

"But still… if I didn't know better, I would have thought Touya-kun and Hikaru-kun have been together since they were younger." Towa said. "I swear… just yesterday I think Touya-kun was glaring at Hikaru-kun and he somehow understood what Touya-kun wanted." He had this resigned look whenever Touya-kun was glaring at him, and it was amusing.

Heihachi shrugged at that nonchalantly, "Yeah… I get what you mean, soon enough they will start finishing each other's sentence in their shouting match."

**Meijin's go salon**

Hikaru breathed out and in slowly as the adrenaline was slowly leaving his system. Even though he was used to play this kind of harsh game against Sai, it didn't mean he won't feel the tiredness in mind and body. He was after all still very much a child, Sai said. If he could push himself this much, he had to be proud of himself.

The Meijin was still staring at the goban, at their finished game. They didn't arrange it so they could count territories easier, as they were good enough to do so without rearrangement and it was not like the result was not obvious enough.

He had lost by 8.5 moku

One century ago he would be considered lost against the Meijin by 3 moku. That was a pretty amazing achievement of course, but it seemed vain and mundane considering he had better score against Honinbou Shusaku on his best day. The Meijin also totally holding back in the first half of the game anyway… he also didn't know the Meijin as well as he knew Sai. Studying his kifu could only go so far too, he had succeed to read ahead of Meijin's steps with minor errors, that counted for something.

The Meijin at last looked up from the board to his face, "You're indeed a strong player, Shindou-kun." Much to Hikaru's shock the Meijin was smiling at him. "It's no wonder why my son… Akira acknowledges you…"

"But…" Hikaru breathed out. "I…"

"Shindou…" Akira began and he noticed his rival quickly averting his eyes. "Why you're averting your eyes from mine?"

Hikaru refused to meet his eyes, "You need to see mirror sometimes to see what kind of look you shoot me."

The Meijin had to admit, he didn't expect to see Akira making that kind of face. Akira was always a composed and reserved child, he rarely voiced what he wanted. However Akira now was completely open to this boy of what he wanted, and Shindou-kun was receiving the full brunt of Akira's longing. The way the boy reacted suggested he had seen Akira shooting him the same look before.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Akira's voice rose in volume.

"Touya Akira, I am not going to answer that and keep it down before we…" He trailed off, glancing at the pro player before them. _Started another shouting match, and in front of the Meijin._ He didn't have to say it because in the last two weeks he learned that Touya was smart enough to pick up his hint. As long as the said hint was not about giving up on him, which ignored expertly by Touya.

Akira blushed a deep red, and then glanced at his father, halfway between embarrassed and horror. "Father… I am…"

Kouyo shook his head, "It's fine Akira… I am really glad to see this side of you, it seems being your father didn't mean that I know everything about you." His son blushed even harder. "And also… Shindou-kun."

"Yes?"

"You're an exceptional player for someone so young… and I apologize for holding back in the first half of our game." He could see the boy was going to open his mouth to say the apology was unnecessary, such a polite boy. "You have warned me about your playing style and I didn't heed it… truly, you're someone worthy to be my son's rival."

"I am not sure about that…" Hikaru murmured somberly.

Kouyo shook his head, "I don't know why you see yourself anything but worthy, however… you have to know… whoever taught you to play go was… unusual and it shows in your go..."

"Really?!" Hikaru beamed, his lips quirked up to a smile so wide and he was glowing with happiness.

Akira and the Meijin didn't expect that kind of reaction from the long haired boy, it was just merely a statement from his observation and hardly a compliment. Shindou didn't even smile when Akira's father complimented him. But for some reason Shindou was so happy about it and his reaction was out of his character Akira learned to know for the last two weeks.

Perhaps what he knew about Shindou was just a miniscule part of bigger enigma known as Shindou Hikaru.

_'Sai! Ani-ue! He sees you in my go! Touya-sensei did!'_

Sai smiled at his young charge, _'I am glad… but I think you should be happier that the Meijin complimented you.'_

_'I am!'_

And now Shindou looked so happy and he was in his own little world, he looked like… twelve, like a child he supposed to be. The bright smile he could never think Shindou could form didn't seem like it was going away anytime soon.

For a long while both Touyas didn't bother to snap Shindou out of his daydream as to see the composed and mature child to be so happy, it made them clueless of what to do in respond to that. Ogata of all people saved them from disturbing Shindou's daydream. They hardly notice he had come back from his errand, which was totally an excuse because Ogata was not interested to see his teacher beating random child. Ogata's eyes quickly drawn to the sea of white and black on the goban, however his eyes was locked to black's formation and he turned to Shindou who was still daydreaming.

"You! Kou! Right?! You're… Kou!" Ogata exclaimed.

That snapped Shindou out of his daydream and looked at Ogata wide-eyedly, he looked shocked for a moment before his eyes narrowed in confusion quickly. "Who?"

Ogata almost tripped over himself out of shock, "Who?!" He echoed. "I am Ogata Seiji! 9-dan! Ogata… **Seiji**!"

Akira sweat-dropped, trust Shindou to not know who Ogata-san was. Then again Shindou almost cut himself off from professional go world. He knew who was the current tittle holders and deep history of go and the institute but not of top players or the detail of matches. Akira also suspected his rival didn't know about the detail of pro exam or insei. Or he just tuned most of it out.

Shindou stood up from his seat and gave Ogata a polite bow. "Nice to meet you, Ogata-san." Then he titled his head to the side, "Do I know you?"

"You!"

Akira quickly stepped forward between Shindou and his father's student. "Ogata-san! Why you're shouting at Shindou, and what's with this Kou business? His name is Shindou!"

"Is that so?" Ogata spat sarcastically.

Hikaru shrugged, "Akira… Touya-sensei, I am sorry but it seems we have to cut this short." His eyes narrowed, "I am not comfortable with this intrusion, my apologies but I should take my leave…" He said with a deep bow.

"Shindou?" Akira looked at his rival worriedly.

Hikaru shook his head and whispered as he walked pass Akira. _"Keep quiet about me around this person please…"_

 _"Fine, but I am going with you."_ Akira hissed as he followed Hikaru. "Father, I will not be home today!" He said as he turned towards his father, as his feet carried him to opposite direction. "I have told mother I am going to stay over at Shindou's house on the weekend! And I will go home by myself!" Kouyo could guess what the last part meant, don't send Ogata to fetch him and that doubled as kept Ogata away from Shindou.

The two young boys hastened their pace when they heard Ogata shouted, "Wait! Kou!"

"Ogata-kun! Behave yourself!" Kouyo warned the younger pro player.

Ogata flinched, "Yes, sensei…" He took a deep. "That boy… the playing style I see in this game, I know who he is… " He suppressed his urge to chase after the two when he heard the sound of door closing.

Kouyo narrowed his eyes, "He is an amateur… and even though he is as good as Akira…"

"Seriously…" Ogata groaned, "Sensei, you have no idea who your son has found…" It was like finding an unicorn, but Akira had no idea for sure. "This boy… his nick in net-go is Kou.. K.O.U… kou for光 (ray/light)

Kouyo frowned at that, it was very likely Ogata-san was right since Shindou's play was so distinctive it was easy to recognize it, the chance Ogata recognize it wrong was slim. "So?"

Ogata sighed wearily, "This boy as Kou is indeed one of top players online, but he is special because he is Sai's disciple." Ogata smiled at the confused look he received from his teacher. "Sai… could be considered the Meijin of Net-go, and a number of pro players from all over the world already have a taste of his strength… including Yang Hai of China, and An Teson of Korea…"

Ogata then moved towards the goban and pointed at the elaborate trap Shindou sprung on the Meijin. "This… this elaborate and layered trap is unmistakably Kou's… this distinctive mix of old and modern joseki too…" He added with a growl. "Due to his popularity, nowadays Sai is very selective of his opponents, and it's either you're lucky he picked you or you got through his disciple first…" He adjusted his glasses, "I never believe in my luck so I go to second route… challenging his disciple Kou, first."

Kouyo eyed the stone Ogata was pointing at and back to his student. "Then? I find it hard to believe that boy could beat you. He is exceptional… I can even say he is perhaps a little ahead of my son but you're a seasoned player with years of experience Ogata…"

Ogata flushed a deep red, "It's not that I lost… in fact he resigned before the game reached yose but…"

"But?" Kouyo urged him.

He swallowed heavily, as much as he hated to show his shame he couldn't fool his teacher. "I underestimated him… back then I didn't know what to expect aside from watered down version of his master's go, I thought he is just a random kid Sai picked… and the information he is Sai's was dubious at best back then…"

Kouyo sighed at that, "You do know that Akira is more than capable to give you a run for your money when you're underestimating him."

Ogata snorted, "I will not call it giving me a run for my money… " He said as he walked towards an unoccupied seat beside one his teacher used and began to replay a game on the empty goban. "Akira will give me a run for my money when I am underestimating me, Kou however… will do this." He said as he placed the hand that had haunted him for months.

"This.." Kouyo's eyes widened. "This trap… is as elaborate… and layered, even a high dan could fall on it… it's similar with what he used on me, the style at least… and the level of complexity."

"If Akira could give me a run for my money, when I was underestimating him…" Ogata repeated again with saccharine tone, "That boy… Kou… he would grab me from the least unexpected moment, knocked my breath out of my lungs and before I could get my bearing together he will inflict as many harm as possible even though his fang and claw is that of a young child… he is vicious."

Kouyo could see that, it was exactly what Shindou-kun did. The boy couldn't win against him, but by pure determination the boy had no fear to jump at his blade and clawed him.

"However…" Ogata gritted out. "That boy after he mauled me as much as he could… and I am about to pay him back, he resigned."

"… Resigned?"

"Yes." It took almost all Ogata's self-control to not snap at his honorable teacher, especially because now that boy was undoubtedly under the Meijin's protection.

He had seen the glimpse of how the Meijin looked at the young boy, Kou… Shindou. He also didn't miss how Akira looked like a cat ready to pounce when it seemed he was going to inflict bodily harm to the boy. There was no way he could get away with attempting anything at Akira's very first friend. Go figures Akira's first friend and rival was the most elusive young player from net-Go and Sai's disciple. Kou and Sai had been attracting attention left and right since their debut.

"You felt insulted." His teacher pointed out the obvious.

Ogata took a deep breath, "Yes, but I am not going to inflict bodily or mentally harm to a child over it… and definitely not a brilliant child you have your eyes on, sensei."

Kouyo nodded at that, "Good, so what do you want from him? Another game? Or information on his master?"

"Both." Ogata admitted reluctantly.

"And you will get neither unless the boy willingly give it to you." The Meijin stated sternly, leaving no room for discussion.

Which mean he had to coax it out of the boy, and judging from the way the boy played his game, it was very unlikely.

The Meijin eyed the game he replayed skeptically, "While I admit the in our gametrap is very likely Shindou-kun's… this joseki is a different style from what he has shown me… Shindou-kun's play is littered with old joseki here and there but… his play is more like _inspired_ from Shuusaku… this is very Shuusaku like… like a reflection…"

Ogata sighed at that, "Oh… that is Sai's playing style, after ten hands or so I think the boy can tell I am just indulging him so…" He shook his head, "Such a crafty little boy… made me let my guard down even more with throwing my expectation right on my face before I completely on mercy of that elaborate trap he sprung on me."

Kouyo sweat-dropped at that, "In short… it's a childish tantrum." Akira was mature most of the time but he had long suspected beneath that calm façade Akira was capable to throw a childish tantrum. Shindou-kun had thrown a vicious one at Ogata for sure.

That aside…

Kouyo eyed the hands he recognized distinctive from Shindou-kun's, so this was the master? This was merely replication of a student of his master and yet from it Kouyo could see the glimpse of masterful and transcendent beauty of Sai's go.

"Sai… hm…" Kouyo crossed his arms, then turned towards Ogata. "Does this person have any record outside of Net-go?"

Ogata shook his head ruefully. "No, sensei… nothing, just his Net-go nick and his disciple who we know by assumption until today because of their distinctive play style."

"Hiding in the dark, hm… so there is someone like that who never show himself… " Kouyo untangled his arms, "Ogata-kun, I expect you to control your curiosity around the boy… my son, Akira is trying his best to drag that boy out of his shell… and I will be displeased if our curiosity ruin that."

"Hai sensei." Ogata knew very well the worth of patience in go world. It was not like he could pry it off of the boy if he tried. That boy was a fighter in spite of his young age, he would fight teeth and nail to keep his secret. It would be better if the boy was close, close to Akira and his teacher so Ogata could investigate Sai on his own leisure.

"Beside…" Kouyo trailed off, "Even if we will never catch the tail of the master, I'd rather choose the boy who will be the future of go world with my son rather than an unknown like Sai…" He said as he placed the stone that will cut formation on the goban.

Pachi!

**Teahouse**

It was a quaint teahouse, nothing fancy but it had the kind of relaxing air Akira liked. Shindou seemed to share the same opinion as they browsed the menu and ordered their drinks and snacks.

"I will not ask about your mentor." Akira said as soon as they finished giving the order to the nice waitress in kimono.

Hikaru shook his head ruefully, "Hh… I can see you're really curious and seriously, I am amazed you can hold your curiosity back this much for my comfort." Akira frowned at him. "I am grateful really…" He assured the dark haired boy. "I have lots of secret I can't tell anyone… I think that's why I can't keep friend my age aside from being the odd one out too…"

Akira resisted his urge to retort he was also the odd one out as it would be totally like flattering Shindou, and it would sound fake.

"Come to think of it, you're also weird… Touya." Shindou said out of the blue.

Akira smiled at that. "Is that so?"

He shrugged, "Takes one to know one I guess… but… if you want to know what problem Ogata-pro have with me I don't mind telling you. In fact I'd rather tell you before he does."

Akira frowned at that, "I thought you don't know him?"

"I don't." Hikaru answered promptly, "I played him once… I suspected he is a high ranking pro, but I don't know who he is until he spelt out his full name to me." He said as he rested his chin on top of his crossed fingers.

The Meijin's son gaped at him, "You played against Ogata-san online?"

He nodded curtly, "Yeah… although in a sense we can't really call it a real game as he was totally underestimating me, I was offended and playing along with it for a while…"

Akira blinked owlishly at him, and the Meijin's son had a feeling where this goes.

"I replicated my teacher's play after twenty hands or so because I could tell this person had no intention to take me seriously and I was merely stepping stone to get to my teacher… so I showed him a watered down version of my teacher he expected me to be and sprung a trap on him." He averted his eyes, "Then I resigned."

"You what?!" Akira half-shouted

Hikaru blushed, "I was mad okay! It's childish! I know… returning the favor like that… and I have been chastised properly by my teacher for it! So don't start!"

After the shock dampened Akira suddenly couldn't stop himself from laughing, "Ha ha ha ha… the disrespect aside… ha ha, that's so funny! I don't know you have that in you!"

"It's not funny!" Hikaru snapped, thoroughly embarrassed. "I dislike that one game so much! I can't stand playing against someone like that… his play was aggressive, mocking and… it made me want to hurl…" He hissed.

Akira sighed at that, "I understand… I played against Ogata-san many times and I can say I sense some sort of hostility from him, it's like… he is wary of me but in the same time he didn't want to take me seriously either because of my age."

"In short… his pride as an experienced player made him look down on us." Hikaru concluded in dry tone. "However in the same time he is not blind… well, you better be careful when you go pro and play against him… your father's son or not he seems to be the type who will try to show you your place for as long as he could…"

Akira tensed at that, "If I go pro…"

"It's not _if_ to you, does it?" Hikaru murmured.

"And how about you?" Akira blurted out before he quickly covered his mouth in shock. It was too late though as he had said it loud and clear to Shindou, the dreaded question.

Shindou however gave him a long stare that made him squirm. Their order came just in time to cut the awkward silence that ensued. Green tea and ohagi for Akira, and uiiro and Oolong tea for Hikaru. If Akira thought he had escaped from the awkwardness and tense situation he was horribly wrong when Shindou at last stopped fiddling with his straw and began to speak.

"The hand of god… do you want it?" The long haired boy asked in a tone that made him sounded like he was in a daze.

Akira blinked owlishly at that, not expecting that question. "I think all aspiring go player wants it… it's the pinnacle of go…"

Hikaru smiled at that, "As expected but… Touya, are you thinking that if you can't achieve it before you surpassed me?"

That question caught him off guard and Akira swallowed heavily. "I… I am not sure myself, it's just…"

"I also want to achieve it, the hand of god." Hikaru admitted, glancing briefly at his ghost tutor who had wandered pretty far away from him so he could get a private conversation with Akira They couldn't be too far apart though, and he was not sure why Sai wanted him to speak privately with Akira. "Although… I am never sure whether I really want it or what I want truly is… to achieve it for my teacher's sake…"

"Huh?" Akira was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean perhaps I don't want it… at least not for myself but for my teacher who wants it." Hikaru explained in lofty tone. "In the end I think nothing else matter, as long as we could achieve it together… that is what keeps me playing all these years… "

Akira pursed his lips, "I think…" He began, taking a deep breath. "It's not wrong to wish for something for someone else's sake, I also wish for my father to attain it but…"

"But?"

"I also want it for myself… I want to achieve my own hand of god." Akira confessed. "My father was… my goal, but in the end it's how a student sees their master… and one day I will surpass him."

"Surpass your father?" Hikaru echoed. "That's a lofty goal I guess… and I don't see where it involves me."

"You too!" Akira drawled, "You should surpass your teacher too… one day! You will!"

Hikaru's eyes widened at that, "I… surpass… my teacher?" He echoed bewilderedly. "I never think of such thing…"

"Why not?"

Hikaru looked wary and Akira quickly regretted asking, another sore topic it seemed. "I… loves go, and when I found I excel at it… I love it even more. However the reason I play is because it make my grandfather and teacher happy… I never have a goal for myself I guess… and I thought… I just want to play like this forever and ignorant of what happened outside… and when I tried to peek…"

Akira didn't need the other boy to finish his sentence as he knew. He was ignorant of the world outside of own little world, and most of all he was innocently unaware of his capability. So when he stepped out, Shindou Hikaru unknowingly trampled on those inferior than him.

There was no point forcing him to go to pro world, he was already afraid before he tried. Akira wanted to scream and angry at him for that but he knew that Shindou didn't deserve his resentment. He could also see that deep down Shindou Hikaru long to reach out to the unknown and he was still trying.

"Shindou…"

"Yes?"

Akira's eyes softened at him, "We can just take one step of a time… maybe now you don't know what you want for yourself but… if you stop, I will never stop looking back and wait…"

Shindou Hikaru closed his eyes at that before shaking his head ruefully. "Really… you're amazingly stubborn. I really feel bad for you…"

Akira laughed softly at that, "It's not like… being around you is not pleasant."

"So in short, you enjoy stalking me." Hikaru concluded bluntly. "I am glad you have a new hobby... Touya." He said patronizingly as he poked his uiiro.

"Shindou! That's uncalled for!" Akira blushed a deep red at the word stalking.

Hikaru chewed his snack, "Don't temp me to shout at you, because I really like this place and I will hate to be banned from here for starting a shouting match with you."

Akira quickly sank back to his seat, and feeling totally humiliated when he realized a lot of people was watching the impromptu of his outburst. "This is embarrassing…"

"Uh huh…" Hikaru agreed absentmindedly. "Let's wait until we have our privacy at my home…"

Akira blinked owlishly at that, "Eh?"

"It's embarrassing…" Hikaru echoed him, "But it's fun, shouting at you…"

Akira looked appalled, "Shindou, you…"

"But in general… I guess it's fun to spend time with a friend…" He added.

The other go prodigy froze at that, "I am… your friend?" He asked in hopeful tone.

Hikaru tensed when he realized what he had just said, but what said was done so he should just go along with it. It was not like it was wrong or anything. "At this point I don't think I can be a proper rival… but aren't we already friends? Or you don't want…"

"Yes!" Akira almost shouted his answer. "I do."

Hikaru now felt terribly guilty for not admitting this sooner as Akira looked like he had won the Meijin title. He looked so happy that it felt like a sin to deprive him of his friendship. However Hikaru still couldn't pass the chance to tease him. "Please don't answer it like accepting a marriage proposal." He said in the most even voice he could muster.

Akira as expected was blushing a deep red, "Shindou! You…"

And Hikaru decided he loved teasing Akira as much as shouting at him over a goban.

"And by the way… you do realize what I mean by waiting for you, I will not take pro exam without you?" Akira queried with a smirk.

Damn, he evened the score. Hikaru: 1 Akira: 1

Hikaru groaned, "I know it…" Now if the Meijin's heir didn't join the pro world soon, the go world would blame it on him. Then again knowing Touya, he would keep chasing Hikaru, going pro or not. He was that stubborn.

**Few days later…**

"It's about time Hikaru to go back to school." Heihachi stated in their secret meeting in Eiki's teahouse.

Towa crossed his arms, "All things considered it's going to be easy to get him anywhere… Hikaru-kun excelled in math, history and Japanese…"

It was obvious why, Heihachi added inwardly. "Well… Heiji here already have recommendation."

Heiji whipped out a manila folder. "I am an alumnus from this school, good place, good go club but well…"

"Hikaru got another recommendation through his Japanese teacher." Heihachi added, "Hishigi-sensei's brother is interested in Hikaru… it seems the essay my grandson wrote in his spare time impressed him."

Kazuha-obaasan, Heiji's wife chimed in. "Hishigi-san is a nice young man and fond of Hikaru!"

He nodded, "He guarantee Hikaru could get scholarship for his talent in history and Japanese… so there would be no problem!"

"What school?"

Heihachi wrote down the name on paper with neat calligraphy.

"That elite school?" Towa murmured, "It's unlikely Hikaru-kun would get bullied there."

Eiki rolled his eyes, "Nowadays you can't trust reputation…"

"Why do we have to be worried about Hikaru-kun getting bullied anyway?" Heiji wondered. "You do know he could hold his own ground now…"

Eiki snorted, "Don't worry too much, beside… worse come to worse he would be in go home club."

"Your trust in my grandon's social skill is touching." Heihachi muttered sarcastically.

"That aside…" Towa, their resident 'go walking dictionary', who knew about go weekly as well as the editor. "Touya-Meijin was also alumnus of this school…"

"That means… it's very likely that…"

 **"Oh!"** They chorused.

**Park**

Hikaru was not too excited at the prospect of going back to school, considering his short time knowing formal education was not exactly spectacular. It also meant severe decrease in his go time. He also would left grandfather most of the time since almost half of his days would be spent in school.

 _'It would be fun! School was fun back in Heian era!'_ Sai cheered him up.

Hikaru sighed at that, _'I doubt it very much my school is going to be anything like yours, ani-ue…"_

 _'Mou! Hikaru! Education is really important!'_ Sai chided. _'And you have to enjoy your youth!'_

_'Hm, youth? How?'_

"Hikaru!" A feminime voice called him. "Hikaru, long time no see!"

Hikaru turned to the source of voice and smiled at the familiar girl. "Ah… Akari-san, it's been a while." Fujisaki Akari was an old neighbor when he was still living with his parents, and they used to be pretty close. He changed and they drifted apart so quickly afterward. She tried to get along with him, learning go to have something in common but it didn't work as she still go to school and he didn't.

She had friends with her, female friends who were giggling at him to boot.

Akari tensed, since when Hikaru was this formal to her? Since… that day? "Uhm… good afternoon… Hikaru. "

"Akari! Who is this boy?!" A girl who stood beside her hissed.

"He is cute! His hair is long… and his bangs is bleached! How unusual!" The other said.

Hikaru sweat-dropped, _'I can hear you…'_

_'You're living up to your name sake, Hika…'_

_'Don't even joke with comparing me with Hikaru Genji.'_ Hikaru shot back.

Akari seemed to recall something and fished out two tickets from her pocket. "Anoo… Hikaru, I have two tickets to Haze Middle School festival."

"Festival?" He echoed as he took one of it. "This Sunday…"

Akari felt like slapping herself, this was not the same old Hikaru who loved festival! He buried himself under old books and Go these days, there was no way he'd like to go to festival. "Would you like to go with me?!" She asked quickly. "I will treat you takoyaki!"

What was she saying?! This was Hikaru, and she baited him with Takoyaki?!

"Okay."

"Ha ha ha I know it's childish and…" Akari's eyes bulged out in shock, "Okay?! You… will go with me Hikaru? Really?!"

Hikaru laughed softly and Akari flushed red. "Yes, I would love to… although I have appointment at one o'clock somewhere else so I can't accompany you for too long." He informed her.

"It's fine! Then let's meet in front of the gate at ten!" Akari seized her opportunity.

"And for that takoyaki you promised…" Hikaru trailed off. "It would be my treat, since you have invited me it would be improper if it's on you."

That was totally like a date!

Akari stuttered at the prospect, and she was getting dizzy. "Uhm… okay… then! See you on Sunday, Hikaru!" She said before she ran off with her friends who were giggling and teasing their friend about her date.

 _'And you said you're no Hikaru Genji…'_ Sai teased.

_'Ha ha ha very funny ani-ue… I accept that invitation without any romantic intention, it's just that…'_

_'You feel bad for drifting apart from her?'_ Sai continued.

Hikaru nodded, _'Yes, but then again it may be fun… trying something new once in a while…'_

**With Akari and her friends**

"I don't know that childhood friend you always spoke of is such a cutie!" Akari's friend, Sa-chan said. "Ri-chan! You have a good taste."

Acc-chan nodded, "Yeah, good looks but…" She trailed off, "Maybe it's just me, but that guy has this mature air around him and it feels off to me."

Akari frowned at that, "Hikaru… lost her mother when he was six and his father worked overseas since then so he was left with his grandfather, so it's no wonder he mature faster than any of us."

Acchan shrugged, "Perhaps but… I just feel he is different."

Sa-chan nodded in agreement. "Yeah… just with being near him I can tell he is different… he is good looking though and that mature personality makes him miles ahead our male classmates."

Acchan shook her head, "It's more fitting to say he is in different plane…"

"He plays go." Akari added.

"Go? That old man's game? So that's why you join go class once in a while?" Acchan grinned. "So it's for him?"

Akari blushed, "Uhm… but I didn't get better and when I visited him once in a while even an amateur like me can tell he is really good. His grandfather said he is good enough to be a pro already…"

"Pro?!" Sachan squeaked, "My dad is total fanboy of pro players! That would be totally weird if he my father fanboy your boyfriend if he make pro…"

"Eww!" Acchan cringed. "That's so gross! And isn't he too young?"

Akari shook his head, "Actually from what I know it's not unusual… but Hikaru seems uninterested."

"His interest in going pro aside, why don't you try to get him teaching you?" She asked curiously.

Akari frowned at that, "Well… his grandfather's house is pretty far… and I am busy with my club too…"

"Ooh that's too bad…"

Akari smiled sadly at her friend although inwardly she apologized for lying. She could spare her time if she wanted, but she didn't want to be around Hikaru when he was playing go too often. It was just… whenever he played go, Akari felt he was so far away as if they they didn't even exist on the same plane.

review please! Feed me!

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think at this point Hikaru relent to be Akira's friend already... and Akira didn't show it in canon at first but I think his desire for rivalry is partly because he has no idea how to make friends so he go to the route he know best, compete in go LOL  
> However in this story Akira get to enjoy spending time with Hikaru that has nothing with go so he could see what being friends feels like not just rivalry.
> 
> So yeah... good luck Hikaru, one more stalker for you LOL


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter 5: School = Tsumego  
**

Akira had just returned from Shindou's house, and he was not surprised that the moment he stepped inside his mother told him that his father was expecting him in their study room. Undoubtedly his father was waiting for him to discuss about his rival, Shindou Hikaru. He passed his overnight bag to his mother for safekeeping after he took out a thin file out if it. His heart was pounding against his ribcage as he opened the door.

"Akira, welcome home." His father greeted, a goban with a replayed game was in front of him and Akira instantly recognized it as his father's game against Shindou few days ago.

The son gave his father a curt nod, "I am home father…" He returned the greeting as he took his seat in front of his father.

"I see you enjoy spending time with him." Akira nodded timidly. "I am happy for you, Akira… he seems to be good for you as a friend and rival."

Akira recalled the first few grueling days of their cat and mouse chase, in which he lost count of how many times Shindou slammed door on his face. Then they would shout at each other until their throat became hoarse. However on the day of tutoring session Shindou offered a truce, that he would tolerate Akira's presence as long as the other boy didn't pester him for games and helped the tutoring session. Akira agreed and soon they managed to act civil around each other and started enjoying each other's company even though they couldn't stop shouting at each other.

He couldn't help but smiled fondly at the memory, "Yes… he is."

So his son could make that kind of face, Akira changed and for the better. "Akira, is it alright with you if I ask about your friend?" He pressed on carefully.

Akira nodded, "Shindou… has expressed his permission that he is alright with me telling father everything I want about him." Then hesitantly he handed his father the thin file he had with him. "And this is… uhm… a gift from him."

Kouyo took the file from his son and opened it, his eyes widened for a fraction. It was a kifu and not of ordinary match but a kifu of Sai VS An Teson of Korea and on the next page was Sai VS Yang Hai of China and the last one was Sai Vs Kou.

The first two kifus were amazing game where both foreign players were playing their best against Sai but they lost. However the last kifu caught his attention the most, so this was Shindou Hikaru's game against his master?

Their playing styles if compared were like two paintings of same stroke but with different vibrancy and color, similar but not quite the same. Or perhaps they were playing the same song with different instrument and in different tempo. Nevertheless their game was breathtaking, one of the most beautiful he had ever seen and this was merely the record.

Sai as expected was a master who was on the level of a title holder; his go was solid, elegant and unyielding. His disciple, Kou, Shindou-kun was playing black and without handicap managed to give his master an admirable fight in spite of the large gap in skill. He could see why now, in spite of outclassed so badly Shindou developed his playing style in such a way that he could make them fight for real to win against him.

"Why this child shows insecurity to be your equal?" He queried in solemn tone, inwardly he was amused this child was trying to bribe him with kifus of all things. "His playing style… his go against mine in that game shows that boy is a player who will not yield even when he is outclassed. It's rare to see a young player like him, then again perhaps it's because his mentor raised him with unusual upbringing."

Akira swallowed at that, "That's…"

He began to tell his father about Shindou's trauma, and how it's been years he isolated himself from go world. How his first taste of playing against other people had scarred him so badly. He also quickly added that in spite of everything Shindou was still playing go, he was still struggling against himself to keep playing. However because the way he was now, Shindou was afraid to disappoint him, that Akira's effort on him might never bear fruit.

"I see… what his mentor says?" Kouyo murmured, inwardly in spite of his calm expression his mind was reeling at the story. For a child so young to be scarred that way, and it was because of a mentor's recklessness no less.

"I never met Sai, and Shindou deems it better for me to not know for now." Akira was not disturbed by it because judging from the way Ogata behaved, Shindou was right that he better of not knowing.

He said for some unknown reason peoples had gone crazy over him and his mentor since their internet debut, and warned Akira to be careful or he would be mobbed. To prove his point Shindou showed him the forum dedicated for Sai and Kou, and Akira had read each post with something akin to horror and confusion.

Kouyo frowned, "I have never seen a mentor teaching a student without shidougo… and it shows in his go, the boy is strong but in exchange… he seems unable to gauge his own strength, and he is fearless against me…" He shook his head, "This is my first time to see someone like him, he is almost unbalanced… what kind of mentor he has?"

"I am not sure father." Akira murmured, "Shindou… seems to respect his mentor regardless of everything, to him what happened is inevitable… sooner or later he had to learn he was unusual, he said… "

Kouyo closed his eyes, and recalled how he barely saved Akira from the same fate when he was five. He had thought it would be good for his son to play against other children; it was a mixed age class though. Akira quickly dominated the class, but it was not until he played his last game against second place in his class Kouyo saw the alarming sign that if he didn't pull his son soon, he would unknowingly crush his peers. Akira was so innocent back then, informing Kouyo how he had to lose that day because if not his opponent wouldn't be allowed to go home. Kouyo had seen the red haired boy fuming and hurt because of Akira's kindness, his son didn't mean any harm and he didn't know better.

That was when he decided, Akira couldn't be allowed to roam free with children his age.

Shindou's mentor didn't have the same insight, and it was expected. Shindou Hikaru seemed to be even more secluded than Akira from go world, and his playing style developed to be very vicious because he always played against his mentor who Kouyo admitted was in his level. He was a child who only had a taste of power so far above him that he had no idea how to deal with those weaker than him. It was no wonder the first time he played against anyone in inferior level, he couldn't control himself as he had no mean to learn restrain.

It seemed his skill in shidougo was some sort of remedy to that, so he could measure his opponent and adjust his strength accordingly. It was a little too late but Kouyo was glad Sai did something to fix his error.

"But even so, you're not giving up on him?" Kouyo asked even though he knew the answer.

Akira shook his head vehemently, "I am not going to give up on him father… I… have been waiting for so long even though I don't know I was waiting for someone like him to appear…" Akira swallowed heavily. "Someone who will always push me higher… to reach a new high, to challenge me to be better, he… is my rival and a friend…"

Kouyo smiled at his son, "I am happy for you… do your best so one day that boy could hold his chin high and face the world of go with you."

Akira nodded happily, he was glad his father now approved Shindou in spite of everything. Then he suddenly recalled on tiny problem, not really tiny or bit but a problem he didn't want his father to misunderstand. "Uhm… father, about his game against Ogata-san… don't tell Ogata-san, but Shindou admitted he was offended by Ogata-san and… uh… taught him a lesson in return."

"Ogata-kun told me." Kouyo couldn't help but smiled at the memory. "It's disrespectful but he is a child… and a very proud one from what I see."

Akira smiled too, "Yeah… he is not arrogant though, he has it in him to back up that pride and confidence in spite of his current condition." Then he added. "Shindou seems to be chastised pretty badly by his mentor for it." He murmured, recalling Shindou's grimace when he told Akira. " Shindou himself is not proud of his childish tantrum…"

"Well, he is indeed an interesting boy, and his mentor is like a ghost…" Kouyo murmured. "It seems our go world is going to be interesting in few years."

In another side of Tokyo, Hikaru and Sai sneezed.

* * *

**Meijin's go salon**

Hikaru was teaching Akira how to play shidougo, which was pretty funny in go salon's patrons' opinion. Their young master took it as a challenge, and for some reason it indeed seemed to be the hardest thing he had ever learned in go.

Pachi

"No, you can't do that to 20kyu opponent." Hikaru shook his head, and used his fan as pointer. "It's too fast; they would find it too hard if you cut their shape now, slower… over here first." He pointed at another spot. "It's hard to pinpoint people but… against 20- 30 kyu opponent it would be better to divert their attention here to strengthen and polish their shape before the game entered chuugen."

"Uh…" Akira was sweating now, "I see… that's a very slow game." He was not used to it.

"From my observation in average most of patrons here are 10 kyu and above… so they're higher than average of common people that could come to go convention." The patrons couldn't help but glowing with pride. "Which is why Ryou-kun cried when you tutored him. You tried to play shidougo in a pace meant for 10 kyu student with him last week."

The patrons couldn't help but eyed their young teacher in shock, he made a kid cried?

Akira flushed red at that, recalling how Ai's five years old brother who just started to study at Shindou's house. He had heard the boy had his basic covered already and he could start with smaller board, he didn't expect the boy to burst to tears after twenty minutes of playing with him. He had been flustered and panic before Shindou took over the boy and asked him to tutor the older sister instead. Which was the reason; he was learning shidougo from Shindou now.

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

Akira frowned and Hikaru suppressed his urge to whack that frown out of his face. "Don't frown, considering our height younger kids could see it… like I said, I responded with move a 20-30 kyu would likely do… you're going to make them nervous if you make that kind of face."

The other boy quickly schooled his face, "I never imagine shidougo is this complicated…"

"For us it would be… weaker player is harder to predict…" Hikaru pointed out. "Their concentration is also harder to keep on the board and children are especially easily distracted."

"For us?" Akira echoed.

"Especially us who used to play against older and experienced player…" Shindou intoned. "As long as it's not a complete beginner or kids wandering to your tutoring stand, you would be fine..." Shindou assured Akira, it was unlikely that was going to happen in his teaching game once he became a pro.

Akira recalled how ten minutes to the tutoring Ryou-kun was staring at him as if he was an alien and ten minutes later the boy burst to tears. "Uhm…"

"I will let you tutor Ai-chan from now on; you can leave Ryou-kun to me." Hikaru chuckled softly when he saw Akira's glare. "Alright, you can try again next week with him."

_Did he just translate Akira-kun's glare?_ The patrons and Ichikawa thought .

"Thank you." Akira returned then he noticed Shindou was giving him a stern look. "Yes… I will pay more attention to Ryou-kun instead of the board next time." Shidougo was harder than he thought, at least to master it to the extend Shindou did.

_So now they could speak with their eyes, they were mind-linked or something?_

"Speaking of which, is it true you're going to normal school this year?" Akira asked curiously before he took a sip of his tea. He had overheard it though, it was the latest hot topic in Shindou's go club.

Hikaru nodded, "Yes… homeschooling is expensive, even though ojii-san has more than enough to splurge doesn't mean I want him to use it on me needlessly." He sighed exasperatedly, "I think it was yesterday he and his friends come to an agreement about my school, they were debating about it for days…"

Akira frowned at that, "You didn't say anything?"

"Well… even though it's me who is going to school, I am not that excited of the prospect of going back to school again… as long as it's not too expensive, and not too far from my house…" He ticked off his list of ideal school. "I will be in go home club anyway…"

Akira sighed at that, "Me too…"

Inwardly Hikaru wondered why his grandfather had that suspicious grin on his face, there was nothing weird with going to a school for interview right?

* * *

**Sunday, 10 AM (Haze Middle School)**

Hikaru looked around the gate, wondering if Akari was late for some reason. Unfortunately he had no means to contact the red haired girl either so he was left waiting in front of the school gate, dressed in his casual clothes which consist of a long sleeved soft cream colored kimono like shirt with row of button that gave it suit kind of look, a light blue undershirt, black plants and blue obi. Ichihashi-san assured him it looked formal enough in spite of looking unusual.

People was still looking though, because he looked unusual not because of his attire alone. He also had answered at least ten people in total he was not cosplaying, giving them Ichihashi-san's address and mistaken for a girl twice. His clothes were unisex according to Ichihashi-san, but just because he had long hair didn't mean he was a girl. He couldn't wait for puberty, just so he won't be confused for a girl again.

Where was Akari anyway?

Unknown to Hikaru, Akari was scrambling to prepare herself for their so called date and unlucky enough that her dog jumped on her and dirtied her best dress. And after replaced it with her second best looking clothes, the bus was stuck on traffic.

_'Hikaru, how about looking around first?_ Sai suggested.

Hikaru sighed at that, _'It can't be helped… I can't stay for too long too, maybe I will just buy Akari-san something.'_ He murmured to his mind as he began to walk inside the school.

_'My! Aren't my otouto a suave man already?'_ Sai snickered.

_'Ani-ue… the Hikaru Genji joke is getting old.'_ He said inwardly while he once again answered another enthusiastic fashionista where he bought his clothes.

Sai laughed softly, hiding his fair face behind his fan. _'Well… judging from blush they have when looking at you.'_ Sai pointed at a group of girls giggling in front of a teahouse stand, they were totally eyeing Hikaru. ' _When I was alive…_ _I have seen that look pointed at my direction…'_

Hikaru sighed exasperatedly, _'Hai hai ani-ue, may I divert your attention from fair ladies to Go stand over there?'_

_'Go stand?! Where?'_ Sai quickly forgot teasing his brother as soon as go was concerned.

Sometimes Hikaru wondered who the older one here was, _'Over there… it's pretty small...'_

Which was not surprising considering Haze was a small school and majority of club seemed to belong to sport category. The sole member of go club had a customer, and unsurprisingly it was an old man trying to solve tsumego the boy placed before him. Hikaru stood behind the customer, his eyes surveyed the booth. So it was a tsumego booth, and visitor won prize with solving tsumego.

He wondered if it was an original idea or a common one for go club in school. He was snapped out of his musing when his brother entered the booth and pointed at one of the prizes, Touya Meijin's tsumego book. He sweat-dropped at that, thinking it would be totally weird if Touya saw the book in his possession. He was also no beginner who needed a tsumego book, and Honinbou Shusaku (Sai) didn't need it either.

But, ani-ue seemed to genuinely want the book, who was he to deny ani-ue?

After the old man left the booth, Hikaru stepped forward. "Excuse me; I would like to play too…"

The glasses wearing boy nodded, "Of course, feel free to try… let's start with beginner problem!"

Hikaru sat down as the older boy placed the tsumego on the goban. Frankly he was amused to be given a beginner tsumego, but perhaps it was how this mini game worked. Hikaru dug his fingers to the goke and placed three stones to desirable place. For a long while the older boy didn't say anything, and in fact was openly staring at his hand.

"Is something wrong?" Hikaru queried.

The dark haired boy sputtered, "Sorry! It's just that… the way you hold your stone is really good!"

Hikaru smiled at that, his brother and grandfather worked hard teaching him how to hold his stone. And he wanted to imitate how his brother would do if the Heian ghost was corporeal, it was childish but he wanted to represent Sai to the best of his ability even in something as basic as holding his stone. "Thank you."

* * *

Tsutsui Kimihiro nodded nervously, "You're welcome… err next problem…" This was the first time he witnessed someone holding stone so elegantly like this boy, like a master. It seemed pretty pointless trying to move on to harder tsumego as just from that calloused hand and flat nails, Tsutsui could tell this boy was an experienced player.

So after a number of tsumego solved so easily as expected Tsutsui gave the boy an orange juice. Actually to win the juice he only had to solve three but Tsutsui wanted to see more of that elegant play, it was inspiring so he gave five problems instead.

The boy frowned at the juice, "Uhm… actually I wanted that tutorial book, what tsumego should I solve to get it?"

Tsutsui adjusted his glasses in shock, "Uhm… it's our grand prize so you have to solve the hardest one."

"Then I would like that very much." The mysterious boy requested politely. "Please."

Tsutsui quickly flipped through his tsumego book and chose the hardest one he could find. "If you can solve this, you're in the same level as Touya Akira." He said as he dug his fingers on goke then began to place the life and death situation on the goban.

"The same level as Touya?" The boy across him echoed in confusion. "I am not sure solving a tsumego could determine someone's level correctly… or is Touya a level on his own?" His tone was halfway between amused and incredulous, and there was a tint of familiarity when he talked about the go prodigy that Tsutsui couldn't put his finger on.

"Well…" Tsutsui trailed off, cursing how stupid it sounded to claim on someone's level based on a tsumego. "You're right… here it is the hardest tsumego from this book."

The boy already had a stone in hand, and Tsutsui wondered if he even thinking longer than a few second to solve this tsumego. Tsutsui caught the boy frowned for a moment before his free hand shot up and caught a tanned hand that aiming for the same point. Tsutsui was startled to see a familiar shogi player who had his hand in iron grip of the mysterious boy, for a brief second his eyes were drawn to the goban by pachi sound. The boy had stood up after he placed his black stone in correct place, solving the tsumego.

"Brat! Let me go!"

"Kaga, what are you doing?" Tsutsui shouted in shock.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes at the newly revealed Kaga, a red head who was wearing his hakama slovenly. "Get your dirty hand off of the goban." He warned coldly before he let go of Kaga's hand.

It was then Tsutsui realized Kaga had a gum on his hand, and he almost put that trash on Tsutsui's goban. "Kaga! You jerk! Why you're trying to cause problem in my booth?"

"Huh! I come just to observe, Tsutsui. I see you're still trying your best to set up your pathetic go club!" Kaga drawled in droned tone. "Just quit pathetic game like go and join shogi, everyone knows shogi is the best board game ever!"

Hikaru frowned at the brash newcomer, "That's your personal opinion; don't force it on someone… especially with insulting our game with your horrendous game conduct."

Tsutsui gaped at the younger boy, not expecting someone so young to shot Kaga down eloquently. "Right!" He stuttered, "Go away Kaga!" He growled at the shogi player and quickly handed the book Hikaru wanted. "Here! Take this! I am so sorry for this guy." He said hastily, glaring at Kaga.

* * *

Obviously that was the older boy's way to tell him 'get the hell out of here' in fear the shogi player did something. Hikaru thanked the older boy and clutched the tsumego book to his chest, but he didn't leave as he could feel Kaga was staring at him with something akin to morbid curiosity.

"On the same level as Touya Akira huh?" Kaga spat, "That little bastard is the worse and I have defeated him! I really hate him."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes at the red head, "Is that so?" Something was off with the way this person said that he had defeated Touya.

"You don't believe me?" Kaga queried, bristling at the younger boy.

"Does it matter to you whether I believe it or not?" Hikaru asked back. "Beside why did you hate someone you have defeated?" Not that he believed Kaga at all, people didn't hate someone they had defeated in general but the other way around.

Kaga bristled, and Tsutsui quickly stepped between Kaga and Hikaru. "Kaga was in the same go school before with Touya." He whispered, "I didn't know the detail but please don't push him! It's a sore spot for him!"

The shogi player shoved Tsutsui out of the way, much to the other boy's protest. "Huh! You have guts! Why don't I teach you how to play shogi instead?"

"Not interested." Hikaru replied bluntly. "Especially not from someone from you, bitter and angry when speaking about someone you played in the past…"

Something inside Kaga snapped, "What do you know? You arrogant brat?!"

"Considering you couldn't be much older than me, you're not entitled to call me brat." Hikaru returned, he could feel his patience thinning fast with this person, insulting go, insulting Touya and now openly antagonizing him. "And you owe Tsutsui-san an apology for making problem in his booth."

Kaga smirked at that then walked inside the booth and claimed Tsutsui's seat. "Fine! But I will not make it easy for you." Hikaru had a very bad feeling about this. "Come and beat me if you can! If you win I will do dogeza for Tsutsui or whatever! But if I win you will jump to freezing pool in this cold winter!" Kaga challenged, opening his fan that proudly displayed calligraphy for king.

"Why should I beat you to demand common courtesy?" Hikaru wondered out loud, not agreeing with Kaga's twisted logic.

"Just sit!" Kaga demanded, "Don't you care about the honor of Go or Touya Akira?"

Hikaru sighed exasperatedly, and Tsutsui eagerly ushered him to go home much to Kaga's ire. "Fine…" He said in resigned tone, it seemed if he didn't agree to this challenge Kaga was very close to jump Tsutsui and beat the weaker boy up.

_'Hikaru? I think this guy really want to play with you to prove a point.'_

_'Who knows? He hates Touya and somehow I am roped to this while I have nothing to do with it.'_

_'He insulted your friend.'_

_'Ani-ue… it's Touya, he will be furious if I think I need to step in to defend his honor.'_ Hikaru rolled his eyes inwardly. _'I will just indulge him with a game… in the first place I don't like him placing such things as stake.'_

_'But Hikaru… would you like me to take over?'_

_'Too many people… beside I would like to see if he could back up all that talk.'_ Hikaru narrowed his eyes. _'Beside this person…'_

"Your guidance please." Hikaru said in solemn tone.

"Just play."

Hikaru sighed as he placed his first stone. '17-4 Komoku' He couldn't believe this guy wanted a game from him and not even willing to return his greeting.

Kaga frowned as he placed his stone. _'This boy…'_

Hikaru claimed another komoku .

Twenty hands later Kaga began to sweat, _'I should have known from the way he hold his stone… he is good, he match me hand by hand… no, he is easily few steps ahead from me…'_

Hikaru looked up, noticing the way Kaga was waving his fan nervously, _'Just this much and he feel pressurized already, it seems the talk he has defeated Touya is just a bluff… his playing style is a little rough and lack the preciseness Touya excels at but it's interesting…'_

_'I agree… Hikaru! Drag the game as long as you can… I will take over yose if you're not feeling well.'_ Sai offered.

Hikaru nodded mentally, _'Hai… but perhaps it won't even reach there, Ani-ue…'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because…'_

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

Tsutsui who was watching on the sidelines, _'What a beautiful play… he is really good, no wonder he looks amused when I told him if he could solve that tsumego he is in the same level as Touya…'_ Tsutsui mused. _'We all know Touya is good but how good he is? That kind of vague, but this boy definitely plays at a pro level…'_

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

Kaga gritted his teeth, _'Talented brats are all the same! This guy is playing around… judging from his skill he could corner me by now even though we barely reach chuugen! Touya, this guy too, playing around and make fun of my effort! I will show him!'_

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

Hikaru frowned at Kaga who started to place his stone with anger and frustration, _'I am not underestimating you, I am just not the type who cornered my opponent from the front like that.'_ He sighed exasperatedly. _'Really… he is looking at me but in the same time not really, I have enough of this.'_

Pachi

Pachi

**Pachi!**

Kaga's eyes widened when he surveyed the whole board and the last hand the younger boy placed, _'He got me! Damn! I am totally sucked to stupid ko fight in bottom right, and I didn't notice the center area is now in his control and my formation on the left is in danger of dying!'_

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

Damn! Now his left formation died, it was small but crucial to his strategy. The least he could do now was to defend what he had left and…

Pachi

He placed his stone and waited for his opponent's next move, however the younger boy withdraw his hand from the wooden goke and looked at Kaga in the eye. Then his lips moved, "I resign."

Kaga stood up abruptly, his temper shot up to the roof. "WHAT?! Why the hell you resign when it's obvious you're leading!"

Hikaru stood up soon, much calmer as he gave Kaga a scrutinizing look. His fist clenched as he struggled to control his breath.

_'Hikaru? Are you alright?'_ Sai asked worriedly.

_'I am… fine! It's not so bad… just my fingers feels heavy, I still can breathe just fine…'_ He took a deep breath. "I don't want to continue this game when obviously you're not looking at me." Hikaru drawled in solemn tone. "I can tell from your play… you're angry, frustrated, sad… and it's not aimed for me…" His eyes narrowed dangerously at Kaga who couldn't help but swallowed nervously under his gaze. "Who are you looking at, Kaga-san? Touya? If that's the case don't take your anger and frustration on me in our game. You're not playing with me at all and that's disrespectful."

Silence fell in the air and Hikaru politely ignored Tsutsui's fish like shocked face.

Then Hikaru added, "I don't know what's your problem with Touya is… but if a game can solve it, you can go to Meijin's go salon near Chougo station. I heard he spent almost every day there." Hikaru skillfully left out except Tuesday, Thursday and Weekend he knew Touya spent with him. "Why don't you go there tomorrow get your problem with Touya Akira sorted?"

Kaga stared at him, left eye twitching dangerously. "Are you serious?"

"I am always serious about go." Hikaru returned, he looked to the left, spotting a familiar red haired girl. "Ah, Akari-san."

"I am so sorry I late, Hikaru!" She apologized then she started to babble about her dog, dirty dress and how her buss stuck in traffic. Hikaru just smiled as he listened patiently to her rambling.

* * *

Kaga and Tsutsui however ignored the two, staring at the goban of the half-finished game. Tsutsui leaned closer so he could get a better look. "No matter how I look at it, if this game continue it's very unlikely you can make a comeback unless he makes a grave mistake." He said as he adjusted his glasses. "And I don't think that will happen…"

Kaga nodded in agreement, "He is good, perhaps even better than Touya Akira…" He murmured, closing his fan with a snap. "He lost by resignation but I don't feel like winning at all, we barely halfway to chuugen and he has killed majority of my stones. You're right… if we continue, I can't win." He glanced at the long haired boy who was still listening to the pretty red haired girl babbling about her misfortune. "He is a real deal, Tsutsui… smart mouth too."

Tsutsui blinked owlishly, "Uhm… I know he is good, but real deal for what?"

"For that tournament you begged me to help." Kaga smirked, "Hand over your gakuran, Tsutsui!"

"Hah?! But he doesn't go to this school! Heck! He is sixth grader!" Tsutsui shouted but Kaga already set on stripping him off of his black top. "Oi!"

Hikaru assured Akari he understood her circumstances and he was not mad. Then he heard Tsutsui and Kaga yelling, and couldn't help but wondered if this how their audience felt whenever he and Touya was shouting at each other. "Uhm… what are you two doing?"

At last Kaga who was physically stronger managed to rob Tsutsui of his black jacket and tossed it to Hikaru who stared at the piece of clothing bewilderedly. "What is this supposed to mean?"

"Now we have a team." Kaga announced proudly, "You, I and this smart ass boy!" Kaga said, pointing at Hikaru who stared at him as if the older boy had gone nuts.

Hikaru smiled at him benignly, "I refuse."

"You lost! Or you'd rather I throw you to freezing pool?!" Kaga threatened.

"I didn't agree to that… I have not expressed my agreement to that ridiculous condition." Hikaru shot back coolly. "Beside I have an appointment with my friend here, so whatever you wanted my help for, I can't help you." He said as he tossed the gakuran back to Tsutsui.

"It's at two!" Kaga yelled.

"I have another appointment at one." Hikaru replied, "I am sorry but it's no possible."

Kaga grimaced, _'Smart mouth indeed, he is not fooled… man. I need to change my tactic then.'_

"That said…" Hikaru turned around, "Excuse me, Kaga-san, Tsutsui-san… let's go Akari-san." He said as he led Akari away from the go booth.

"Hai!" Akari didn't know what happened but she was too happy to care.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later**

Akari was over the moon, she never had a date before but she thought it couldn't be better than this. Hikaru was a complete gentleman to her; he listened to her attentively and didn't sugarcoat his reply and very sincere and kind. He paid for her takoyaki, and let her decide where to go. Boys their age won't let her took the reign like this, but Hikaru was different and she enjoyed it.

The downside was, he stick out in the crowd because of his looks and unusual clothes. The unusual clothes for some reason totally suit him, but it looked a little formal like a suit. Hikaru explained where he got the clothes and he wore it because had an appointment with a school at one. She didn't mind what he wore, because he looks good at it even though girls couldn't stop staring at him.

It was fine though, she had him all for herself for the last thirty minutes and that's enough.

Hikaru then excused himself for restroom, and Akari was more than happy to wait with watching comedy drama from theater club. He promised to bring her to one more stand before he left. She almost jumped when someone tapped her shoulder, and when she turned around she came face to face with an intimidating red haired shogi player who grinned down at her.

* * *

**Five minutes later…**

Hikaru smiled benignly at grinning Kaga and apologetic Tsutsui, that smile didn't reach his bright green eyes though. "You're taking Akari-san hostage and I have to go with you to Kaio for her safe return." He repeated Kaga word by word.

Tsutsui shook his head, "Kaga! Give his girlfriend back!" Hikaru wanted to refute that Akari was not his girlfriend but this was not the right time for that. "He has no obligation to help us!"

"I want to kick Kaio's ass! And considering the level of competition I doubt it you can win three out of three matches!"

Hikaru to be honest doubted it very much Akari was in any danger. He didn't know Kaga very well but from what he has seen even though the older boy was brash, he had a good head on his shoulder. There was no way he thought he could get away with kidnapping a girl to get Hikaru to play in a tournament. Especially…

He could see the puffy tail of Akari's pink muffler behind that tree, and he was sure tree didn't emit white breath puff even in winter. Most likely Kaga lied to her with sob story, like how Tsutsui need his help to set up a go club in this school and this was Tsutsui's last chance.

He looked at his watch, it was thirty five minutes pass noon. "Is this tournament in Kaio?"

"Yeah!" Kaga grinned. "It started at two though!"

Sai sweat-dropped, _'Hikaru… don't tell me, you… '_

_'I am pretty worried myself I may get lost, so…'_

_'Ha ha ha… my cunning little brother, you will fit right in royal court._ Sai complimented with a grin.

* * *

**Kaio Middle School**

As expected it was a pretty big school and Kaga didn't suspect at all when Hikaru agreed to join them in condition that they left for Kaio as soon as possible. Probably because he thought Hikaru wanted Akari to be returned as soon as possible. Because of the size of the school it was very easy for him to slip away when they were walking through the hallway. He was careful to be very silent, something Kaga took as his way to sulk because Kaga to Akari hostage. However it was because he was silent, Kaga didn't notice quickly that he had slip off from their little group.

It was too bad he got lost so he had to return to the entrance where the school official displayed the map of the school. "Hm… so the head teacher's office is in third floor."

_'I will memorize the direction for you.'_ Sai offered.

_'Thank you, ani-ue… why I am this blind about direction I wonder…'_ He sighed exasperatedly.

Sai sweat-dropped. _'I am not sure wither, otouto…'_

Hikaru was deep in mental conversation as he reentered Kaio's main building, so he didn't notice the car or the boy it drop off. Touya Akira however noticed a familiar two toned haired boy entering the school building, and rubbed his eyes. Then he didn't see the said familiar boy anymore and blinked owlishly. He rubbed his temple with exasperated sigh.

"I should have asked which school Shindou goes…" He moaned, "It must be because Okaa-san keep pestering where he goes and how she didn't mind to withdraw me from Kaio to get me in the same school as Shindou."

It must be nice to be in the same school as Shindou but…

_'So you enjoy stalking me…'_

He knew that was a joke in Shindou's part, as unfunny as Shindou's sense of humor could be sometimes. He didn't want his first and only friend thought he was that clingy, and one of these days Shindou would seriously think Akira was stalking him.

* * *

**Third floor, Head Teacher's office**

Hikaru was overwhelmed by Hishigi-sensei's brother, Fubuki who was very enthusiastic at the prospect of having him in Kaio. Actually Hikaru was not really inclined with the idea, because the school was too big and he could get lost easily. His ani-ue assured him that the ghost had no problem memorizing the school map for him. Seriously, his brother was to guide him in go not to navigate around school.

"Your essay is superb, Shindou-kun… you will start in spring and please come back to Kaio in two weeks to submit all paperwork for your scholarship." Fubuki-sensei said.

Hikaru blinked at him. "Uhm… sensei, we just talked for ten minutes…" He didn't mean to be rude but this person couldn't be seriously passed this short talk as an interview!

"Shindou-kun… you're the politest child I have opportunity to interview, your speech is eloquent and straightforward." Fubuki-sensei explained with a smile. "I am looking forward to teach you in spring."

That's it?!

"Here… " Hikaru accepted the book Fubuki-sensei handed to him, it was book bound with traditional string and titled with neat calligraphy 'Hyouka' on its cover. "This is our annual literature compilation, our classic club is small but we have reputation to uphold… next year we're going to publish smaller compilation monthly."

Hikaru frowned at that, "Monthly publication?" He flipped through the book, "This book is made by student? It's high quality and it would be difficult to keep the same quality for monthly publication." Hikaru offered his opinion. "But of course, it's just my opinion Sensei!"

"I agree with you." Fubuki assured his future student. "That's why it's a new challenge for us in new academic year, and I am looking forward to have you with us."

Hikaru smiled at that, "Yes, of course… thank you Fubuki-sensei." He said before he excused himself from Fubuki's office politely. He refused the offer to show him around, because he wanted to go home as soon as possible of Kaga would catch him. He agreed to have Fubuki-sensei to show him around in two weeks though.

He exited the office and let out a relieved sigh, and then he quickly ran to nearest exit that led to a garden. Hikaru paused midstride, blinking repeatedly when he saw someone familiar talking with a plump old man from the window. He rubbed his eyes repeatedly and when he looked again, there was no one on the said window.

Hikaru sighed exasperatedly as he looked away, missing the sight of Akira sitting on the chair across the headmaster. "I shouldn't have joked about him stalking me, and now I am seeing him everywhere."

_'Touya-kun?'_

"Yes, and now let's go home… I think I need to take a long nap if I start seeing things." Hikaru mumbled under his breath.

"Oh, but you're not going anywhere." A familiar gruff voice said, and when Hikaru turned to face the source he saw Kaga Tetsuo hovering above him. "The game is about to start in five minutes! Damn it! Don't wander around."

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "I am not playing."

Kaga's hand shot up and grabbed Hikaru's roughly and started to drag him to the game room. "You're coming with me." From the distance he could hear Tsutsui yelling at him to let the poor kid go or his father was going to hear this. That was enough distraction for Kaga to miss how Hikaru's eyes narrowing dangerously at him.

The next thing he knew his hand was pulled and the world, Tsutsui and the smart ass brat were upside down and pain bloomed on his back as air was knocked out of his lungs.

That day Kaga Tetsuo learned one valuable lesson that Shindou Hikaru didn't appreciate to be dragged around against his wish, and unless your name was Touya Akira you should be prepared to firsthand lesson in kissing the ground.

* * *

**Shindou's residence**

"You know…" Heihachi trailed off to Towa, "Just because Heiji taught my grandson aikido, I don't think elite school like Kaio is going to appreciate my grandson throwing bullies around." He and Towa were talking about bullies they didn't know would be in Kaio or not.

Towa snorted, "Weren't asking Heiji to teach Hikaru-kun, your idea? You're worried he is lacking in physical exercise and you want him to be able to defend himself…"

"Hikaru always has smaller build than average child his age." Heihachi sighed, "That's why when he was young, bullies always dragged him around… how should I know my grandson became extremely irritated about it and will throw almost anyone who did it?"

"Nah~ he hasn't do such thing to Touya-kun, then again it's Touya-kun." Towa smirked, "Hikaru-kun seems to be resigned to most things Touya-kun did."

"Yeah." Heihachi mumbled with a grin, recalling how Sai called it was a miracle Hikaru didn't put up a fight when Touya-kun dragged him across the town for their second game.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of Hikaru's history with bullies I think it's given for Heihachi to get him to learn martial arts so I choose Aikido.
> 
> I write different plot than one in preview because I think this is better and more funny in a sense ^^ I hope you will be patient about Hikaru's trauma to heal. It's not easy thing to happen... and I think even if in the end he got over it, there would be leftover scar.
> 
> I like Kaga's character but he is almost a villain here LOL his interaction with Tsutsui is especially funny.
> 
> PLEASE don't mistaken this fic as Hikaru X Akari, because I strongly implied it's one sided, they're twelve anyway... and you can see Akira X Hikaru with yaoi tinted glasses in this fic. It's some sort of my style to make broship looks like shonen ai.


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kaio school seems to be a playground of insanity.

**Chapter 6: Path of Tsumego**

Kaga had never ever known a boy two years younger than he was, skinny and girly like Shindou Hikaru was capable to throw him to the ground. It was not as painful as he thought but the impact was enough to make him reeling and knocking his breath out of his lungs. He thought the boy was just a less jerkass version of Touya, but apparently he was horribly wrong because there was no way Touya Akira could do this to him. Not to mention looming over him like some sort of last boss in video game.

“I refuse.” The boy repeated bluntly with a tone of finality.

“Shindou-kun!” Tsutsui squeaked, “You don’t have to do that.”

Shindou Hikaru huffed, “My apologies, but I don’t like to be dragged around as you please.”

_‘Hikaru… even though Kaga-kun kinda deserves it and anyone but Touya-kun will get the same fate if they dare to drag you around…”_ Sai trailed off, _I think at least you should have make the apology sounds like one.’_

_‘I have to make my displeasure known, didn’t I?’_

_‘Otouto, you’re an expert on that.’_

_‘Thank you.’_

“But Tsutsui!” Kaga protested as he stood up slowly, “You _begged_ me to help you to join this tournament! Now, you can join it as long as this brat is willing to play, you should try to convince him!”

Hikaru paused when he heard Tsutsui-san begged Kaga-san, from what he could see they shared some sort of restrained friendship and Tsutsui in spite of his meek look didn’t seem to be someone who would easily beg to Kaga for anything.

“You don’t want to play in this tournament anymore?! You’re so sad when your family’s business is on bad situation so you can’t enter Kaio!” Kaga went on, “You want to join this go tournament more than anything!”

“I still do!” Tsutsui shot back, “But I don’t want to trouble anyone for it! He has nothing to do with this!”

Hikaru frowned at Kaga and Tsutsui, “My apologies, but why you’re so fixated in this team battle?”

Tsutsui swallowed, “Uhm… since you’re dragged all the way here I think you have right to know…“ He rubbed the back of his had sheepishly. “Kaga and I are old friends… well for three years at least and we had another friend who really liked go.” Tsutsui murmured, “Sato… his older brother was an insei and alumnus of Kaio, he watched his brother playing in this tournament and he really wanted to join it with us but…”

Kaga scowled, “The idiot just have to be stupid enough when he helped a granny to cross a crowded street, so cliché and then an accident happened… that idiot Sato had to save the old woman rather than himself!”

Tsutsui smiled at Kaga, after all this year Kaga couldn’t still get over the idiot’s death that almost dragged him back to play go. “So… I really want to join this tournament with Kaga at least once…” He admitted in wistful voice.

Hikaru sighed as he steeled his heart the moment flooding sadness from Sai erupted on his mind. _‘Hikaru… it’s so sad!!! A promise to a friend to play Go together! Hic! Sob! Sob!’_

He was really touched by the story but now he had to run to nearest water source, which fortunately not far from their location. It was a row of faucet Hikaru recalled installed in school for use after sport activity back when he was still in school and it served perfectly for him to hurl. It was fortunately he barely ate anything for lunch so he didn’t throw up much, and quickly rinse his mouth afterward.

“Shindou-kun!” Tsutsui shouted in shock, “You’re feeling unwell? Look Kaga! We can’t force him!”

_‘I am so sorry Hikaru! I can’t help it!’_

_‘I understand ani-ue! Just… control yourself alright? Please!’_ Hikaru was still a little dizzy but he knew by experience if he didn’t stop the source of his brother’s discomfort and sadness, he would bound to be feeling ill for the rest of the day. “Tsutsui-san… give me the uniform.” He requested, “I will play for you.”

“But Shindou-kun!” Tsutsui protested.

Kaga tossed him a gakuran that was two sizes too big for him, “Couldn’t you find one in my size?”

“Can’t find one in your size, shrimp.” Kaga smirked. “Now our team is complete!”

“Not so fast.” Hikaru intoned as he wiped his wet mouth, “I will play for you and Tsutsui-san on one condition.” He raised a forefinger.

Kaga scowled, “You are really one hell of trouble, brat.” He gave Hikaru a resigned look and threw his arms to the air. “Fine! Whatever you want! Just ask!”

Hikaru smirked.

**Headmaster’s office**

Akira wondered if the headmaster was out to torture him with suggesting joining Go club of Kaio, because there was no way in hell that was going to work. He could imagine it was not respect and awe he would receive but plain jealousy and hostility. At best they would act civil around him. He had seen the look Inseis shot him, and he couldn’t imagine Go club members who undoubtedly was in lower level than Insei would accept him.

Beside he’d rather sped his afterschool time with Shindou.

Maybe he was indeed growing clingy to his friend, but considering he had been depraved of companionship of a friend his age almost all his life it was inevitable. Maybe…

“I… will consider it, Kochou-sensei.” He said to the plump old man who used to be his father’s homeroom teacher.

Kochou-sensei smiled gently to him. “I am glad to hear that Touya-kun.”

**Tournament Room**

The nerve of Kaga Tetsuo to shove him to this position! He agreed to play for them, but not playing the first board for them! There was nothing he could do though, since Kaga and Tsutsui had claimed the first two seats and he had no choice but played the first board. He didn’t even remember the name of school Haze went against in the first round, but the game was announced to begin and all he could do was starting game preparation. He checked the goke, he had white so he grabbed a fistful of stones. His opponent won black so he got white.

Then again the decision to join the game was made in a spur of moment between his sympathy for Tsutsui and automatic response to make his ghost tutor happy. In short, Hikaru had no plan how he should play this game or what he should do if his body was acting up.

_‘Hikaru, should I take over for you?’_ Sai asked.

_‘In an official tournament like this?’_ Hikaru almost squeaked mentally, _‘If the kifu is recorded and recognized as Sai like we’re doomed if it got traced!’_ His brother’s style was too distinctive, and he doubted very much after a thousand years playing in the same style his brother could switch without slipping in occasion.

Sai deflated, _‘You’re right… how about you Hikaru? If people find out that you’re Kou…’_

_‘I am still young and inexperienced… I can just avoid using old joseki and… perhaps if I didn’t win too much I will be fine?’_

_‘Hikaru… you’re rambling... and what do you mean by not winning too much?’_

_‘The game started already!’_

**“Your guidance please.”** Somehow Hikaru managed to say the greeting with the calmest stone he could muster.

Twenty hands later Hikaru couldn’t help but frowning. _‘Ani-ue… this is the first board right?’_

Sai nodded, _‘Yes, and I have to agree…’ He trailed off._

_‘He is even weaker than Sasaki-san!’_ Who somehow stuck in 10 kyu level since forever and was the weakest in his study group. Hikaru wanted to cry, _‘Why the level of competition is this low?! I feel like playing handicapped game!’_ Hikaru spared a brief glance at the two boards beside him. _‘Uhm… the other two is not much better… Kaga-san and Tsutsui-san will win without sweat.’_

_‘I ought to say the difference is skill is too big.’_ Sai admitted in forlorn tone. _‘Hikaru… it can’t be helped.’_

Pachi

Hikaru tapped the clock with a sigh, _‘I guess so.’_

The game ended pretty quickly in all three boards, Tsutsui won with small margin and Kaga by resignation. However it was Hikaru’s board that baffled them.

His opponent groaned when they finished counting territory. “Half a moku lost! Man! So unlucky!”

Hikaru gave his opponent a curt bow, “Thank you for the game.” He patted his chest, he felt fine, no difficulty to breathe and his fingers didn’t feel heavy. He could feel frustration radiating from his opponent but nothing worse as it seemed like he won by stroke of luck. So he would be fine if he won by half a moku. But if the next opponent was tougher he had to find another way. 

“Oi! You…” Before Kaga could say another word he was silenced by a sharp jab to his side. “Ugh!” Then before he could regain his bearing, Hikaru dragged him to a secluded corner after he excused themselves to their opponents politely. The said opponents could only stare and wondered what the hell happened.

Tsutsui followed them in fear Hikaru was going to beat Kaga up, he had come to realize Kaga was the one who would be in the receiving end if the two got violent. “Shindou-kun.”

“Kaga-san, please be quiet!” Hikaru hissed. “You almost protest my play in front of that crowd, are you nuts?”

Kaga bristled as he nursed his aching side, “The one who is nut here is you! Shindou! You could have slaughter that weakling but you play shidougo with him, and you dare to win by half a moku to boot!”

Tsutsui gaped at Hikaru, “That was a set up?!”

“Of course! Tsutsui… this guy.” Kaga hissed, pointing at Hikaru who snorted at him in response. “He could give lower dan pro a run for their money! There was a chance of a snowball in hell that weak guy could make him fight for real!”

Hikaru sighed wearily, “I don’t like attention… and I will definitely hate it if I wipe the board off of their stones. I won and that’s enough… that guy didn’t need me to win by large margin, I don’t like playing viciously against those who can’t take it.”

“This coming from the guy who almost killed majority of my formation before he resigned.” Kaga grumbled exasperatedly. “Then again… I don’t get you geniuses, maybe you’re all just the same.”

“You’re entitled to your opinion.” Hikaru returned coolly. “But I…” He clenched his fist. “I don’t like it either…” He murmured the last sentence under his breath.

Kaga frowned at him, “What did you say?”

“Nothing.”

**Headmaster’s office**

“So when do you plan to take pro exam, Touya-kun?” Kochou-sensei asked curiously.

Depended on when Shindou was ready actually. “Uhm… I am still looking for the right time; I am in no rush to start my career.” He answered with a smile while inwardly Akira couldn’t stop himself from wondering when this person had enough talking. It felt like hours already!

“I would love to invite your father once in a while… we used to play go quite often when I was his teacher.” He said fondly, drowning in his nostalgia.

Akira felt like he wanted to cry because that was the third time Kochou-sensei talked about how his father used to play with the headmaster few decades ago. When this torture was going to end?

**Back to the tournament**

Hikaru’s worries that his next opponent was going to be much stronger and he would be unable to play shidougo was for nothing. As apparently their next opponent was just slightly better and it saddened Hikaru that the level of competition was this low. It was no wonder that online Japan was a laughing stock before he and his brother made their debut. In term of new generation China had both quantity and quality, Korea had no quantity but they had quality in spades, Japan lost in both.

_‘Hic! To think when I played with Torajirou, China and Korea player came to study under him!!!’_ Sai wept.

_‘Yeah… no wonder I was hunted down by Go Institute.’_ Hikaru thought grimly. _‘Thank god, Touya manage to get his father to keep Ogata-pro from spilling my secret.’_

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

The last stone was placed and Hikaru couldn’t help but wondered why the Go instructor who stood beside his opponent didn’t notice a thing.

“Half a moku lose…” His opponent moaned. “Thank you for the game.”

“Ishida.” The tutor hissed and Hikaru tensed. “You should have cut that shape on the right bottom! You could have gotten two more moku!”

Hikaru couldn’t believe what he heard, “That’s not possible.” Hikaru said as he rearranged the game to follow the suggested scenario. “If he do that, I will respond like this… that move will open a path for me to attack this cluster and he will lose by five moku instead… his choice to defend is right.” He explained. “And in five hands, he will be forced to resign to boot.”

In instant six pairs of eyes were locked to him, and Hikaru regretted his slip up. “Uhm…”Then he quickly dragged his teammates away. “Guys! Let’s start reviewing our game over there!” He said with faked cheeriness.

Kaga sighed as he reluctantly followed Shindou to run away to that secluded corner he seemed to love so much, “You know… you’re not going to be in this problem, if you just wiped the floor with them.”

Tsutsui swallowed, “But…”

“I can’t.” Hikaru choked out, damn now he felt a little ill because the last opponent was more than a little frustrated over that half a moku lost. A win was still a win and the one who lose would feel bad regardless of how bad it was.

“Shindou-kun!” Tsutsui called him, “You’re a little pale, are you feeling ill?”

“He what?” Kaga almost shouted, “He was fine just now!”

Hikaru shook his head, “The final is going to start soon…” Just one more match, one more! “We have another game starting soon.”

“But you are…” 

Hikaru eyed Tsutsui with a look that made the older boy quickly the argument that was bubbling on his throat. Hikaru turned towards Kaga. “Remember, I also have something at stake here… I… I will play and win the next one even if it kills me.”

Kaga was stunned and cowed by that statement, “Shindou… of all things to ask me _that_ , and you seems like you’re going to a life and death match for it! What’s with you and Touya Akira?”

Hikaru just smiled at him and said, “Who knows? Maybe I will tell you after the next game.”

**“The final match between Haze Middle School and Kaio Middle School is about to begin! Both school’s representatives please come forward!”**

That was their cue and nothing Kaga and Tsutsui could do but followed their younger teammate, for whatever reason he played for them Kaga and Tsutsui were determined to not waste the chance he had given to them. This was also for their friend who couldn’t make it, they had to play for his share too.

The first thing Kishimoto realized when he sat across Haze’s first board was it was very likely, the green eyed boy was the youngest. His fingers were calloused and his nails were flat, even more so than Kishimoto’s. This was the hand of an experienced go player, and it alarmed Kishimoto’s instinct to prepare for a hard battle. He couldn’t afford to underestimate this boy, young or not, beside wasn’t Touya Akira around the same age as this boy? A year younger, he recalled.

The opponent in front of him seemed to realize Kishimoto was observing his hand, and Kishimoto was pleased to see understanding dawned on those unusual green colored eyes.

_‘Hikaru… this boy is looking at your hand.’_ Sai said in nervous voice.

_‘I can tell.’_ Hikaru sighed inwardly, _‘It seems it wouldn’t be as easy as my previous match.’_

Hikaru looked up to the older boy and he could see a brief glimpse of challenge on his opponent’s eyes. He checked his goke, he had black with him so he picked two stones and placed it on the goban. Soon a handful of white stones followed. His opponent separated two stones at a time from the pile and they had no leftover. Hikaru won black and his opponent would play white.

“Your guidance please.” They chorused, and the game began.

Pachi (4.3 Komoku)

The moment the first stone was placed, Kishimoto quickly regretted not joining their second board to observe Haze’s previous matches. That was a masterful way of handling the stone, elegant even and that alone made Kishimoto very curious of what kind of game this person played before.

Pachi

Kishimoto claimed the another unoccupied komoku

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

Not even twenty hands later Hikaru quickly realized this was not an opponent he could play shidougo with. He could be subtle but that way he couldn’t win. This person was not as good as he and Touya, but good enough to put a fight against them. If he didn’t play seriously to win, he won’t be able to win.

_‘Hikaru…’_ Sai murmured behind his fan, ‘ _No, I can’t replace him for this game… Hikaru want to win this no matter what. I am not that foolish to offer my assistance now…’_

Hikaru swallowed, and smiled inwardly as he recalled his struggle all these years against himself. Come to think of it, he never tried to get pass his limit willingly. He should have tried that, regardless of how painful it was. After all, didn’t Touya tried to so hard for him? Why couldn’t he try to do the same at least? Touya seemed to believe as long as he worked hard for it, he could get anything he wanted.

Sometimes… Hikaru was so envious of Touya who could work as hard as he could and believe his hard work would bear fruit in the end.

_‘Ne, Touya… maybe I will start to do what you do… and perhaps I can be one step closer to you instead of standing still and make you wait like an idiot.’_ Hikaru looked up and took a deep breath, his hand gripped his fan tightly. _‘Here I go…’_

Sai now was close to apoplectic, never mind he was already dead. Why of why whenever it involved Touya-kun, his brother tended to do stupid things?!

**Headmaster’s office**

After a long painful talk that was pretty much not so informative, and more like a long yawn inducing storytelling from the headmaster at last God took pity on him and he was allowed to excuse himself out of the office. Akira suppressed his urge to groan when the headmaster insisted to escort him out of the school. It didn’t help on their way out the headmaster once again repeated the same talk over again.

“Your father used to play Go with me, and that time the building is still small and made of wood.” Kochou-sensei said with a fond smile, “It’s not as beautiful and clean like now… and there used to be a haunted building over there…”

Akira silently followed Kochou-sensei, his jacket tucked under his arm. They reached the shoe locker area, and when he was about to change his shoes Kochou-sensei called him. “Touya-kun, would you like to take a look at our inter-school tournament?”

“Actually I…”

The Meijin’s son stealthily stole a look at his watch, it was almost four in the afternoon and Shindou would be at home by now. There would be a go convention tomorrow and he wanted to inform Shindou about it so they could go together. He also wanted to play a game too.

“Touya-kun? The room is over there…” Kochou-sensei beckoned him to come.

There was no way out from this, perhaps he had to settle on calling Shindou on phone about it instead of visiting.

“Yes, I would love to watch.” He drawled, at least he owed this much to indulge the headmaster.

**Tournament room**

The game was almost reaching chuugen and for some reason he was already feeling sick in his stomach.

Pachi (Kosumi)

Pachi

Pachi (Hiraki)

Perhaps that was because he was playing this game with anticipation of doing it at full strength, and that was why he was already straining himself mentally just by the thought of it. However he couldn’t back down now, especially against a serious opponent like this.

Pachi

Pachi (Hiraki)

Pachi

Pachi (Atari)

Hikaru reached out to pluck the surrounded white stones out of the goban and placed it on the goke’s lid. He was leading by a few mokus so far, then again he was never one to lead by too much gap from the start. At this state he didn’t think he could be picky at how he played, he had used a lot of old moves of Shusaku out of habit. The plan to look like an ordinary player had gone to drain at this point.

Kishimoto eyed his opponent briefly before his attention was back to goban, he knew he was left behind by few mokus. He still had a chance to close the gap. However this boy, all attacks he tried to launch was deflected perfectly. Haze’s first board’s defense was so solid; it was like trying to ram a wall with his body.

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

Ten hands later they reached chuugen and Kishimoto could almost feel it in his bone that he was going to lose. If at first he thought he was just going against a strong opponent, now he was perfectly aware he was playing against superior opponent. This was the first time he felt like this since he became the first board of Kaio, feeling the impeding lose and not willing to admitit anytime soon.

Yuncouldn’t take his eyes off of the first board game, usually he believed in Kishimoto who was their strongest player and paid more attention to the other boards. However Kishimoto’s opponent’s play was a sight to behold, this kind of unique and enchanting play was not supposed to belong to a child, one who couldn’t be older than thirteen to boot. However Yun could see from the way this child was holding his stone, steady and elegant like a master player. To think a child like this existed, he thought only Touya Akira was capable of this kind of play in this young age.

However…

At first he thought he was just his imagination but whenever he pried his eyes off of the goban , the child, a long haired boy at that; Haze’s first board was sweating, even though he had made sure the heater was not too warm because the room supposed to be pretty crowded. The boy was also holding his fan tightly, a peculiar item for a child to have.

When the game reached chuugen, Yun could already see the difference in skill. However there was no way competitive Kishimoto would admit defeat unless he was cornered really badly to be forced to resign.

And now Yun could say it was not his imagination the boy had become paler and paler by each passing second, his breathing was uneven and he was swaying a little on his seat. Yun opened his mouth, he was going to interrupt the game, as amazing as it was he had to do it if the boy was unwell. However a look from those intense green orbs silenced him, _‘I don’t want to stop here! Don’t stop this game!’_ Those eyes said to him.

So all Yun could do was forcing his mouth to stay still, while inwardly he was fighting against himself as a teacher and go player. The teacher in him wanted to stop the child from continuing the game, but the go player wanted to respect the boy’s wish to keep playing.

Akira followed Kochou-sensei to a large classroom that reserved for Kaio’s go club, and Kochou-sensei noted it was only the final game was left. He was surprised to see so many people was crowding around the players, there shouldn’t be too many audience left at this point. It seemed the game was still going and pretty heated at that. He entered the room and suddenly he had a very bad feeling as he tried to push through the crowd. His eyes widened in shock when he got to the front, and spotted a familiar two toned haired go player.

_‘Shindou! Why is he doing here and… he is playing?!’_

Akira was about to walk towards the first board but a hand stopped him. “Oi!” An unfamiliar red haired boy hissed at him. “What are you trying to do Touya?! You’re going to interrupt his game!”

“This game has to be stopped.” He hissed back. “Let me go!”

“And he will want you to do that?!” The stranger asked cynically.

Akira stopped at that and looked at the first board, he didn’t know why but for a split second his eyes met Shindou’s. His eyes widened in shock when he noticed how pale his friend was and how those intense green eyes looked unfocused, but Akira somehow managed to make out there was a warning look. _‘Don’t you dare to stop me, Touya.’_

And just like that he stayed rooted on his feet.

He started to hallucinate, and he was seeing Touya of all people, wearing the same expression when he collapsed for the first time in front of his friend. Perhaps that was his mind telling him that he was reaching his limit, and how Touya would be angry if he knew this. His friend was such a worrywart, although Hikaru couldn’t blame Touya to be worried of him.

Pachi

His opponent’s turn ended, now it was his. Fingers dug to the goban and he picked a stone. It felt so heavy, he had done this for thousands and millions of times and he had never imagined a tiny stones could be this heavy and his fingers were shaking to lift it. His sight was also getting hazy, as he surveyed the double image of the goban.

Ten, twenty, thirty steps ahead… he could read how the formation would look like by then but his head was pounding as he calculated the endless possibilities and narrowed it down.

Pachi! (hiraki)

By twenty hands later, that move would be a start for invading the right side. By now it just looked like a pointless move.

After he placed his stone, his right hand slowly hovered back to the goke while his other hand gripped the side of the chair as hard as he could. “Kuh…” His breath was wheezing now and the pain was almost unbearable. He had to control his breathing, don’t let the pain to take over his control. He didn’t want to slaughter his opponent again! He wanted to play against them!

Slowly but steadily the stones filled the goban and Hikaru could almost see his strategy was falling into place.

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

Kishimoto’s eyes widened when he saw the whole board as one, his formation on the right side was falling apart and if he didn’t do something it will die!

Pachi!

Pachi!

Pachi!

Pachi!

It was a good defensive move his opponent made but Hikaru had every intention to hold onto his lead and he placed the hand he knew would seal the game. The stone was even heavier now, but… he was going to muster all his strength to place it. He had to do this to move on, at least a little, a step closer to the hand of God, to Touya…

Pachi! 

Kishimoto’s finger was about to dig to his goke but stopped when he realized that last move had effectively cut his escape off. There was still some hands he could play but the lost was inevitable, there was no way to turn this game around no matter how he tried to look at it. So this was it, he had tried his best but in the end this was as far as he could go.

“Makemashita… I resign.” He choked out as tears started to fall from his eyes. He shouldn’t have cried because he perhaps had played the most amazing game he ever did since he started playing go. His opponent had played so beautifully and he had put an admirable fight in spite of knowing the existing gap in skill. Perhaps it was tears of happiness mixed with slight frustration that he couldn’t go farther.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he didn’t have to look up to know whose hand it belonged to. “Yun-sensei.”

“That’s the best game I have ever seen from you, Kishimoto-kun.” Yun-sensei said to him with benign smile, “You have played beautifully…”

He nodded, “Yes, Yun-sensei…”

“Ari…gato… thank you for the game…”A weak voice said which drew their attention to Haze’s first board.

That was when Kishimoto realized his opponent looked very ill, sweating, uneven breathing and pale complexion. That was a shocking sight and Kishimoto wondered how he could miss that even though his attention was totally focused on their game. However if that was not enough shock, before he or Yun-sensei could move to help the obviously sick boy, sound of clatter and pained yelp drew their attention.

“Shindou!”

Yun gaped when he saw a young boy he had seen a couple of times in Go weekly, the son of Touya Meijin and famous young prodigy, Touya Akira had shoved a red haired boy out of his way. Considering Haze’s second board was much taller and had wider built it was shocking where Touya Akira had that much strength to shove the older boy to the crowd.

“Shindou! Hikaru!” Touya Akira shouted and it took Yun a moment to realize the prodigy was calling out for Haze’s first board. He looked panic, so worried, and Yun could see tears started to pool on his eyes. “Give him some space! **Move**!” Voice of a young boy shouldn’t be able to sound like thundering in this crowded room, but Touya’s did and in instant the audience moved away from Haze’s first board.

That was when the boy almost fell from his chair but Touya managed to catch him on time. “Hikaru, please breathe slowly!” He said as he mimicked how Yasuda-san positioned his friend before, sitting straight with his chin up to breathe easier.

“Haa ah…” Yun cursed himself for missing a lot of things, the boy was having a difficulty to breathe and very likely halfway of the game he was already sick.

Akira quickly unbuttoned the oversized gakuran, and quickly stripped Hikaru off of it. Hikaru couldn’t breathe and so why he was wearing so many layers of clothes?! “Tou… Akira?” It seemed it was not only him who slipped off of formality, but he didn’t care. “I… won? I… can… hh… ah… play…” 

“Quiet Hikaru!” Akira didn’t want to snap at his friend, but the idiot had this bad habit of keep talking when he should concentrate to inhale oxygen instead of wasting it. “Talk later, breathe now!”

Hikaru gave Akira a tentative nod, and he barely noticed Akira was rummaging his pocket for his medicine. Whether it was his hallucination or not, he could only hope he survived Akira’s wrath for his idiocy later.

Kaga never imagined he could fear Touya Akira when goban was nowhere in sight, but now he learned the younger boy could be terrifying without a goban when Shindou Hikaru was concerned. It was because of Touya was hovering beside Shindou’s bed in infirmary that neither he nor Tsutsui dared to step inside. In fact even Yun-sensei, the go instructor was very wary when approaching the go prodigy about contacting his parents and Shindou’s.

Much to Kaga’s surprise, Touya knew Shindou well enough to inform Yun-sensei that Shindou’s grandfather had been informed and trusted Touya to take care of his grandson because Shindou’s grandfather was in Shinkansen now to visit a relative in Kyoto. Touya also had contacted someone to pick him and Shindou, and he will stay in Shindou’s house tonight to take care of the long haired boy.

From outside of the infirmary Kaga could only see Touya’s profile, but that was enough for him to notice Touya’s cheek had leftover of tear stain and his eyes were puffy. Touya Akira had cried and it was for his friend, apparently the prodigy was more human than he thought.

He was caught off guard when Touya turned to his direction and noticed he was staring. Kaga swallowed heavily when he saw the Go prodigy for a moment looked reluctant to leave Shindou’s side but his eyes gained steely glint as he marched towards Kaga and Tsutsui. The boy was barely reaching their shoulder in height but under his intense gaze, Kaga and Tsutsui couldn’t help but felt cowed.

“Haze’s uniform…” Touya Akira eyed their uniform, “Can someone enlighten me why Shindou played as your teammates, when he clearly not going to Haze and in sixth grade to boot?”

Now Kaga started to miss the ignorant prodigy Touya used to be instead of this cold and scathing teen. “Well…” He trailed off.

Tsutsui bowed deeply, “We’re so sorry! We shouldn’t ask him to help us…“ And Kaga almost stumbled when Tsutsui pulled him down to bow, to bow at Touya!However Kaga had no strength to put up a fight, and perhaps he deserved this. “We… really want to join this tournament but we don’t have enough member! Shindou-kun is kind enough to help us and…”

Touya usually would have felt chagrined at the display from someone older, but he was too angry to feel embarrassed. “Ask? Shindou…” He gritted out, “He is not someone who will easily giving in just because someone ask or beg him to play for them!”

Enraged Touya was scary, and he looked ready to spit fire at them if Kaga didn’t say something in their defense. “Well… because he got something out of this.” Poor choice of words, but Kaga just wanted the guy to know so he didn’t want to mince his words.

“And pray tell what is it he got out of this?!” His voice was rising in volume, and Kaga could see Touya’s patience was rapidly thinning.

“He wants me to play a game with you and sort our problem...” Kaga explained in one breath.

He expected Touya to snap at him but apparently his statement caught Touya off guard because he definitely didn’t expect anything Shindou got out of this was involving him.

“Or just talk and explain.” Kaga added, “He didn’t care how, he just want me to sort my problem with you.”

“You!” Apparently it didn’t take long for Touya to regain his fire. “Have problem with me?! Then why did you involve Shindou?!”

“Whoaa! Did you pay attention to what I said?” Kaga raised his hands in placating gesture, “He _made_ me try to sort my problem with you! I myself didn’t see the point but Shindou insisted he will only play for us if I come to you, play a game or whatever to sort my problem with you.” Kaga corrected.

Touya gritted his teeth, “I don’t care what your problem with me…and it hurts my friend!”

“I don’t want to care either! That guy is the one who force me to care!” Kaga shot back. “And I ask him to play Go with us, not playing until he collapse! He could have resigned when he was feeling unwell! We’re not that obsessed to win to the point we don’t care of his wellbeing!”

“Right!” Tsutsui supported Kaga. “When he started feeling unwell we told him to resign anytime but he…”

“Of course he didn’t!” Touya shouted indignantly. “If there is one thing Shindou forget to learn in Go, it’s when he have to resign in serious game!”

“Touya… tone it down.” A familiar voice said.

“Quiet Shindou!” Akira snapped then stopped on his track before he turned around to see his friend leaning against the door frame of infirmary. “What are you doing?! Get back to bed!”

Hikaru rubbed his temple, “Don’t shout Touya! This is not your father’s go salon, and not my house so keep your voice down!” He hissed, still a little cranky because of his headache.

Sai had explained what happened when he was asleep, his ghost tutor was forced to wake him up when he heard Touya started shouting. Sai was right becauseTouya’s fuse was pretty short when he was involved and Kaga was prone to be rough. It seemed he caught them just in time before it got worse. 

Kaga couldn’t suppress his snort when he saw Touya was flushing a deep red when Hikaru chastised him.

“Geeze… and I keep telling you to pick location when you start shouting.” Hikaru rubbed his head; his long hair was a little messy after taking a nap.

“And I think you really need to go back to sleep.” Touya shot back, “The infirmary will close at six, so you have twenty minutes to rest and Ichikawa-san will pick us up by then. We will talk later.”

Hikaru shook his head, “No, I think we should talk now so I can clear a few things up for you.” Touya opened his mouth to argue but Shindou cut him off. “Now, I played for them on my own will and I get to make Kaga-san over there to do me two favors in exchange and one of it is...”

“I don’t care what his problem with me is but if it makes you…”

Hikaru cut Touya off again. “I want you to care, and I ask you to care as your friend.”

Touya swallowed heavily and Kaga could see his resolve waning. “Fine, but pry tell why you have to force yourself to win the last one… you can’t set up a narrow half moku win against Kaio’s first board like you did the last two…” All of them could hear his displeasure when he said it. “Why don’t you just resign, you usually would when you start feeling unwell… it’s not worth it to force yourself and you know that!”

Shindou averted his eyes from Touya’s, “I don’t want to talk about it here… later?”

“Fine.” Touya relented. “I am going to stay over at your house tonight, we can talk _later_.” Then he glanced at Kaga, “So, now… can someone explain the problem you have with me? Because… I have no idea.”

Kaga looked appalled for a moment before he gave Touya a resigned look. “Well… I think I should be angry for you to forget about it, because it scar me for life but then again… you’re five… that’s seven years ago. There’s no way you’re going to remember…”

Shindou rolled his eyes, “Right… and you’re the one who still angry at that five years old Touya.”

“I still don’t get it.” Touya admitted. “I think that was around the time when my father started to forbid me from joining amateur tournament…”

Kaga sighed exasperatedly and took a deep breath, “Should I lose?” Akira tensed at that, “Did that line ring any bell Touya Akira?” Kaga smirked at him, “Or how about this? Strong players are strong; there is nothing we can do about it… I will just beat you and be number one so prepare yourself.”

“That…” A hazy memory flashed in his mind, when he overheard a father scolding his son for being number two and how the father threatened the son with not allowing him to go home if he lost against Akira again. “I…“ He remembered that he indeed said that to the older boy, someone he had forgotten, just one of many faces of people he played in the past.

Kaga scratched his cheek, “You’re a hypocrite.You sounded unhappy about Shindou setting up his victory to fixed score. You _and_ Shindou both set up a narrow half a moku difference, he took the victory but you the other way around…” He shook his head, “Man… that time I thought I _was_ your rival, but apparently you didn’t think so. I worked hard on my Go and you didn’t take me seriously at all…” Then he glanced at Shindou, “But looking at this guy… he is the one you’re looking for, another genius. You seem to think you’re above everyone but him.”

Now he could remember clearly, of the red haired boy who used to play with him in that go school He wanted to explain why he let the boy to win that game, he was not looking down at anyone! That was disrespectful! But… Akira for the life of him couldn’t deny Shindou was special, and he only saw Shindou as his rival. What should he say to this person?

Seeing Akira’s obvious discomfort Hikaru stepped forward and Akira instinctively inched closer to him. It was easy to see Akira had no idea how to explain himself. He better took responsibility, as he was the one who forced Kaga into this. Apparently the he overestimated the older boy’s maturity and intelligence.

He took a deep breath, “Kaga-san, let me explain to you how Touya’s mind works.” He offered in serious tone. “When he overheard your conversation with your father and offer to lose against you, I don’t think hurting your pride crossed his mind at all…” Hikaru tapped his temple, “I did ask you when that happened… it was on early February.” He intoned. “In winter…“ He added, “And your father threatened to leave you outside if you lose again.” Hikaru listed on dryly of what Kaga told him on why the older boy hated Touya. “What do you think Touya… a five years old Touya would feel if he beat you fair and square in exchange of making you freeze to death in that cold winter season?”

Kaga looked taken back before he scowled, “That threat is not real… come on, my dad is a bastard but he is not stupid to leave his kid to freeze to death!”

Hikaru snapped, “Five years old!” He gritted his teeth, “You think, Touya knew that?! Is your head is just decoration? You’re expecting a five years old boy to know your father was making an empty threat, and he was unknowingly hurting your pride with losing on purpose?!” He drawled in incredulous tone. “There was absolutely no way he knew! Think of what kind of adult he knew since he was a child! Do you think there’s anyone like your father?”

“Fucking unlikely.” Kaga admitted, wincing inwardly as he began to see the real problem between him and Touya.

“Then! Do you think it even cross Touya’s mind your father was just making empty threat? Of course not!” Shindou growled in low tone, “I am not saying you were completely wrong and Touya was completely innocent, but you should be reasonable! You’re so caught up on your own assumption and you didn’t think from Touya’s perspective!”

Then Kaga realized at some point Touya Akira, the all and mighty prodigy had scooted very close to Shindou and was almost hiding behind his friend. He also wore this guilty look that if it even possible made Kage felt more like a jerk than Shindou’s words did. No, he didn’t feel like a jerk because he was indeed a jerk for hating a boy who only wanted to save him from freezing to death. 

“Beside…” Shindou started to talk again and Kaga feared what he was going to say next. “Touya… genius or not I really doubt at five you can fix score to be as precise as a half moku, or you really did it?” He queried as quirking an eyebrow at his friend.

Touya shook his head, “Uhm… I did lose on purpose, and the only example I have seen at that point was my father’s forced tie game… I tried it because since Kaga-san played white he had 5.5 moku bonus so…” He flushed red. “I miscalculated…”

Kaga wanted a hole to open and swallow him, because he just realized it was pretty unrealistic to think a kid, genius or not could set the game up so perfectly. So he won by half a moku was not because little Touya was too prideful to give him more than that, it was merely because the kid tried to set a forced tie, miscalculated and ended up losing only by that miniscule gap. 

Shindou let out an exasperated sigh, and Kaga could see Tsutsui was torn between apologizing again and scolding him. “Now that we cleared that out, can you sort your problem with Touya already?”

Kaga nodded and much to their shock he fell on his knees with his forehead touching the ground, “I am so sorry Touya! I am the biggest jerk on earth! I humbly request your forgiveness!”

Touya stammered, “Kaga-san! You don’t have to go that far!”

“Kaga?!” Tsutsui squeaked in disbelief.

“Touya.” Shindou called his friend, “Your answer, he seems like he will go on like that unless you say the right respond.”

The go prodigy stuttered, “Oh! I… I forgive you! It’s partly my fault too! Please! Stand up Kaga-san!” He pleaded.

Kaga raised his head to look up for a moment before his forehead was back to the ground. “I am also sorry for making Shindou played in this tournament.”

“That’s…”

Shindou cut him off, “That’s my business, I am the one who will be doing some serious groveling to Touya once we are home.”

“Shindou!” Touya looked appalled by the prospect.

“Later, Touya…” Shindou rubbed the back of his head, “So, can you get up now Kaga-san? I ask you to sort your problem with Touya and it sorted now. As for second favor you promised…” Shindou trailed off with a grin. “You and Tsutsui-san will agree to play go with us at least once a week, whether it’s in Touya’s go salon or my house…”

Tsutsui beamed at that, “Really?! Play with you and Touya-kun? That’s… wonderful!” That was not a favor, it was like winning lottery! A grand prize!

“What?!” Kaga stood up abruptly, “I didn’t expect that but… fine! I want to play with you and Touya again anyway…” He admitted sheepishly.

“I would like that too…” Touya murmured timidly.

Kaga looked at Touya and realized this boy was not anti-social or cold, judging from the way he latched on Shindou, it was easy to tell Shindou was his only friend. It was understandable though, unlike most people around the go prodigy, Shindou saw him as Touya Akira and he didn’t expect the other boy to be anything but himself. Shindou saw the good and bad side of Touya Akira and didn’t judge. Shindou didn’t jump to conclusion about Touya like Kaga did, he learned to know Touya and vice versa.

It was not just skill in go Touya saw in Shindou, but also friendship.

Man, how he could compete with that?

It seemed this time he had been thoroughly defeated by them both, and strangely Kaga was fine with that.

It was ten minutes later after Kaga and Tsutsui went home, Ichikawa-san was delayed a little by traffic, the two go players chose to wait for Ichikawa on the bench near Kaio’s entrance.

“By the way…” Hikaru trailed off, “Why you’re here Touya? I thought I was seeing things when I saw you.”

Akira blinked at him, “I want to ask that to you too? I saw you once on the entrance, I thought… I was hallucinating because of that ‘stalking you’ joke.” Akira rubbed his temple.

“That’s a joke.” Hikaru stated in stern tone, “And to answer your question I was…”

“Shindou-kun!” Hikaru tensed at the newly familiar voice. “I heard you collapse! What happened?”

Akira titled his head to the side and saw a white haired teacher, dressing in white shirt and plain blue pants. “Ah?” The headmaster and Yun-sensei was with the younger teacher too.

“Fubuki-sensei.” Shindou greeted him, “Good evening… I…”

Fubuki smiled at the long haired boy, “Well, it seems you’re fine now… and I am looking forward to show you around in two weeks.”

Shindou swallowed nervously at that, “Uhm… Fubuki-sensei, shouldn’t you have heard about uhm… my involvement in winter tournament just now? I thought… my scholarship would be cancelled because of that.”

“Nonsense!” Fubuki shook his head, then turned to headmaster. “Kochou-sensei, Shindou-kun still deserves his scholarship… right?”

The headmaster wiped his sweat, “Well… but perhaps since that’s…”

Touya’s eyes widened in shock, “You’re going to enroll in Kaio too?”

“Too?” Shindou echoed before it dawned on him, “Oh… but it seems my scholarship is going to be cancelled because of this mess…” He trailed off in resigned tone.

“Well, it’s a pity but if even before he enrolls this boy has start breaking rules, I don’t think…” The headmaster trailed off.

“Kochou-sensei!” Akira stood up abruptly from his seat, “I will pull out from Kaio if Shindou is not accepted.” He declared boldly.

“What?” The headmaster gaped. “Touya-kun, but that’s…”

Hikaru gaped at his friend, “What are you saying Touya? You can’t do that!”

“I can.” He corrected nonchalantly, “Okaa-san told me that it’s fine if I want to withdraw in Kaio and join whichever school you’re going to enroll. Sure, you illegally joined that tournament, but you also present them a wonderful final game… Haze is disqualified anyway, so no harm done.”

“Yes, he played beautifully.” Yun-sensei chimed in, “It would be a shame if you’re not accepted to Kaio, and beside I have heard from Haze team why you joined them…” He drawled with a soft smile on his lips. “I don’t think it’s a habit of Shindou-kun to break rules…”

Fubuki grinned at his colleague, “So… headmaster, Shindou-kun still _deserves_ that scholarship we promised, right?” He pressed on; at the time like this his connection with board governor was very useful.

It was easy to see at that point of time the headmaster had resigned from the game.

**Ichikawa-san’s car**

“You guys are going to enroll in Kaio together in spring?!” Ichikawa Harumi exclaimed in delight. “Congratulations! How wonderful!” She said as looking at them. “Kaio uniform will look good on you two! Please let me drop you off on the first day of school! I want to take picture!”

Touya stammered, “Ichikawa-san!”

“Eyes on the road!” Shindou finished. “It’s red! Red!”

Ichikawa fortunately managed to hit the brake just in time before her car ran to another car. “My! That was close!”

The two boys slumped on their seats in relieve. “Touya.”

“Hm?”

“Let’s talk tomorrow, today is too much already.” He murmured weakly, “That close call just now is the last straw.” He whispered to his friend.

Touya frowned at him but relented, “Fine… tomorrow, I am tired too…”

“Tell me about it tomorrow.” Shindou murmured softly. 

Ichikawa-san started to talk again, “I can’t wait for spring to arrive! My! Akira-kun and Shindou-kun in Kaio uniform!” She gushed at the image. “Spring! Come quickly!” She sang before she burst to girlish giggle. 

The two Go prodigies looked at each other, “For some reason, I am not looking forward for spring to come anytime soon.”

“Me too…”

School was ten times more complicated than a tsumego. 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I update for this site before I did ff.net but then again... it's some sort of experiment to me.   
> I want to update with picture, but I am lazy and my tablet have driver problem DX   
> Man! That's the most difficult chapter I wrote for this story so far... so next we start on Junior high arc ^^
> 
> I know Sai is almost forgotten.... SAI! I am so sorry!!! I will try to find a way to focus more on him but the main character are Hikaru and Touya ;_; If you have any suggestion I would love to hear it!
> 
> But well... for those who are familiar with Saki mahjong anime, you will realize I have Toki VS Teru game in mind when writing Hikaru's game against Kishimoto. Especially the part where Hikaru felt the stone is getting heavier. I want to pour so many emotion within that scene. Is it emotional enough?
> 
> I hope so!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a story Ao3 and frankly I am trying to get use to it. 
> 
> I have a very minimum knowledge of go, basic rules at least... but well it's harder than basketball! I don't think I can write a detailed match so... perhaps after I did some research but I can foresee it going to be harder than learning theory of basketball LOL
> 
> This Hikaru is inpsired by Saki from Saki... since she always break even in mahjong so I think, why not?


End file.
